If Only
by nessh
Summary: "Pernahkah kau memikirkan tentang kita?" tanya Harry tiba-tiba.  another story about HHr!  Don't like, don't read. please enjoy and review   v .updated!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i only own this fanfic.**

**ini fanfic pertamaku. well, mungkin bakal rada kacau, saya memang tidak terbiasa menulis cerita. saya suka sekali pairing HHr/Dramione/RonLuna, mungkin nanti aku akan membuat cerita dengan pairing2 itu. **

**please preview this, i need your opinion about my story :)**

**thanks! enjoy the story.**

* * *

**If only..**

Musim dingin sudah datang. Hermione masih meringkuk di bawah selimutnya, melindungi dirinya agar tetap hangat. Entah kenapa pagi ini ia enggan untuk bangun dari tidurnya, kasurnya terasa lebih nyaman dari biasanya. Sepertinya dingin memberi efek besar pada hal itu.

Ruang tidur ketua murid memang luas. Lebih luas dari kamar asrama mereka, memiliki kamar mandi yang benar-benar menyenangkan, _pantry_ sendiri dan ruang rekreasi yang luas. Hermione benar-benar menyukai posisinya, di ruang rekreasi ketua murid ia bisa belajar untuk NEWT dengan leluasa. Suasana ruang rekreasi asrama memang tidak memungkinkannya untuk konsentrasi belajar.

Tok-tok-tok

"Hermione? Apa kau sudah bangun?" suara ketua murid laki-laki terdengar di balik pintu. Hermione terduduk malas di kasurnya, melilitkan selimut di sekujur tubuhnya untuk menjaga tubuhnya tetap hangat. "Sudah. Masuklah Harry," ujarnya malas. Harry Potter—si anak yang bertahan hidup—membuka pintu dan melongok dari baliknya. "Kau berpakaian kan?" guraunya.

"Kau pasti akan langsung menerjang masuk jika aku berkata tidak," Hermione sedang malas bergurau. Harry terkekeh, ia pun masuk ke dalam kamar Hermione dan duduk di sampingnya. "Tumben jam segini kau sudah berpakaian _pantas,_" ejek Hermione melihat Harry—yang selalu sulit disuruh berpakaian rapi—sudah dalam keadaan _super rapi_. "Apa kau lupa? Hari ini McGonnagal meminta kita tampil sebaik-baiknya, akan ada turnamen quidditch antar sekolah dan hari ini perwakilan dari sekolah-sekolah itu akan datang," jelas Harry.

Hermione terperanjat, mulutnya menganga. Ia benar-benar lupa akan hal itu. sial, batinnya. Hermione melompat turun dan setengah berlari, ia menuju kamar mandi. "Hermione? Tidak perlu buru-buru, kita masih ada waktu dua jam lagi!" seruan Harry terdengar sayup-sayup, sepertinya ia masih berada di kamar Hermione. Hermione bernafas lega, berarti ia masih punya waktu untuk berendam. Syukurlah.

Hermione melilitkan jubah mandinya, rambutnya yang disanggul pun dilepaskan. Ia berjalan keluar, ruang rekreasi kosong. ia berjalan menuju pantry dan membuat segelas susu cokelat panas kemudian menikmatinya. Sepertinya Harry masih ada di kamarku, pikir Hermione. Ia pun pergi ke kamarnya sambil menggenggam gelas berisi cokelat panasnya.

Benar saja. Harry terlihat tertidur di bawah selimut Hermione, rambutnya yang tadi tertata rapi kini kembali acak-acakan. Hermione yakin pakaiannya pun pasti acak-acakan. Hermione duduk di samping Harry, ia membelai rambut sahabatnya itu. poninya tersibak dan Hermione bisa melihat bekas luka sambaran kilatnya.

Pikirannya kembali ke petualangan mereka. Dari awal mereka menginjakkan kaki di Hogwarts sampai akhirnya mereka bisa mengalahkan Voldemort. Hermione sudah melihat Harry dari segala sisi, termasuk sisi lemahnya, yang bahkan sahabatnya—Ron—tidak pernah lihat. Saat di tenda, Harry mengerang dalam tidurnya, terlihat kesakitan—menderita. Hermione akhirnya bisa melihat sisi Harry sebagai lelaki belia biasa dengan beban yang sangat berat di pundaknya. Yah, semua orang berharap banyak dari sang anak-yang-bertahan-hidup, tanpa memikirkan penderitaan Harry yang harus menerima dan menghadapinya seorang diri di usia yang masih amat sangat muda. Hermione ingat, betapa ia membenci dirinya ketika ia sadar ia tidak berbuat banyak bagi sahabatnya.

Tanpa sadar setetes airmata menuruni pipi Hermione, ia mengelus pipi Harry, mengecupnya lembut—lama. Ia pun bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju lemarinya, untuk berganti pakaian.

Tim quidditch dari Beauxbaton, Akademi Penyihir Irlandia, Dumstrang dan sekolah lainnya sudah tiba. Pertandingan pertama akan diadakan minggu depan, Hogwarts melawan Dumstrang—Harry bersyukur Krum sudah lulus. Pertandingan ini akan berlangsung dua minggu, berakhir tepat tiga hari sebelum natal.

Harry dan Hermione sudah selesai menemani McGonnagal menyambut tamu-tamu mereka. Sekarang mereka bisa bersantai-santai kembali di ruang rekreasi. Harry asyik membaca daily prophet, sedangkan Hermione mulai mengerjakan peernya.

"Harry! Berhentilah baca daily prophet dan mulai belajar!" nasihat Hermione di tengah-tengah tugas ramuannya—essai sepanjang satu meter. Harry menaruh daily prophetnya di atas meja, ia berbalik dan memandang lurus Hermione. "Hermione.." panggilnya pelan. "Hm?"

"Mione!" panggil Harry lagi, Hermione menaruh pena bulunya dan menoleh, "Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada mendesak. Harry diam dan menatap Hermione lurus-lurus. Mata hijau cemerlangnya membuat Hermione juga ikut terdiam, ia selalu mengagumi mata Harry yang menurutnya sangat indah.

"Kalau tidak ada yang mau kau bi—"

"Pernahkah kau memikirkan tentang kita?" tanya Harry tiba-tiba. Hermione tidak jadi beranjak, matanya menatap essai yang ia tulis, tapi mata kecilnya tidak bergerak. "Mione?" Harry menuntut jawaban. "Maksudmu—" Hermione menelan ludah, "—tentang kita—"

"Kau. Dan. Aku. bersama." Potong Harry yang dengan jelas mengucapkan satu demi satu kata. Hermione menarik nafas, ia tersenyum lembut. "Tentu pernah—"

Harry diam, menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Hermione. "Sejak awal kamu selalu menarik perhatianku—well, kamu selalu menarik perhatian siapapun. Siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan si anak-yang-bertahan-hidup eh?" Harry terrtawa pelan, begitu pun Hermione.

"Kamu begitu lembut, begitu baik dan kamu selalu ada di saat aku membutuhkanmu. Kau yang pertama sadar ketika aku berada di toilet seharian saat kelas satu dan kau juga yang mengajak Ron untuk mencariku—"

"Hei, bagaimana kau tau itu?" potong Harry. Hermione menoleh, mata cokelat cerahnya menatap mata hijau itu lurus-lurus. "Neville. Bahkan Ron sendiri bilang 'sebenarnya Harry yang mengingatkanku kalau kau pasti masih ada di toilet'" Harry terbahak melihat Hermione menirukan Ron.

"Well, intinya, semua perhatian itu menyentuhku. Ketika aku dan Ron bertengkar, kau selalu ada menemaniku. Saat Ron tanpa sadar menyakitiku, kau ada di sana. Kau menjadi bahu tempatku menangis, kau adalah tempatku bercerita. Sahabatku. Saat kelas empat dan kau ikut turnamen triwizard, jujur aku sangat cemas. Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang aneh di balik itu semua, tapi aku tidak bisa mengganggu keputusanmu dan keputusan juri saat itu. aku hanya bisa memastikan kau tau apa yang kau lakukan agar kau bisa selamat," Hermione mengambil nafas sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Saat ujian kedua dan kau tidak juga keluar dari dalam danau aku benar-benar cemas. Aku sudah mendorong Krum dan seorang guru—entah siapa—menjauh dan aku juga sudah berpikir untuk turun ke dalam air untuk menolongmu. Untunglah kau keluar dari dalam air sebelum aku melakukan hal bodoh,"

"Semua hal itu membuatku sangat menyayangimu Harry,"

"Karena itu kau tetap bersamaku ketika Ron memutuskan untuk pergi?" tanya Harry lagi, Hermione hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Suasana ruang rekreasi menjadi hening. Harry tidak tau harus berkata apa, Hermione pun terdiam. Harry berpikir, seandainya Hermione bukan kekasih Ron, seandainya ia bukan kekasih Ginny, apa yang akan terjadi? Apa mereka akan bersama? Mereka bisa menjadi pasangan paling kuat yang pernah ada, Harry tersenyum simpul, tidak menyadari Hermione mengamatinya dengan tatapan aneh.

Tuk-tuk-tuk.

Kedua remaja itu menoleh ke jendela, "Pig.." bisik Hermione. Ia pun berjalan menuju jendela dan membukanya, udara dingin yang masuk membuat Harry menggigil. Burung hantu kecil itu terbang dengan semangat kesana-kemari kemudian hinggap di atas meja, Harry mengenali burung hantu itu. pigwidgeon—pig, burung hantu milik Ron. Ron—yang dengan sangat gembira—tidak ingin mengulang tahun ketujuhnya dan memilih untuk menerima tawaran menjadi Auror. Hermione jelas-jelas tidak menyukai keputusan Ron itu. Hermione mengambil surat yang terikat di kaki burung itu.

"Dari Ron?" tanya Harry. Entah ada perasaan aneh apa yang menyelimutinya. Hermione mengangguk sambil membuka surat itu. matanya bergerak-bergerak mengikuti arah kalimatnya. Dahinya mulai berkerut, matanya membelak, mulutnya megap-megap tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Hermione bangkit dari duduknya—membuat Harry terlonjak kaget dan setengah berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Brak!—Hermione membanting pintunya keras-keras. Harry berani bertaruh tadi ia melihat airmata Hermione mengalir.

Harry memanjat ke lantai dua, ia mengetuk pintu kamar Hermione. "Mione? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Harry sambil mengetuk pintu, "Pergi!" jerit Hermione. Perasaan cemas menyelimuti Harry seketika, "Mione ada apa? Kau bisa bercerita padaku!"

"Pergi Harry Pergi!"

"Hermione—" kali ini tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Harry membuka pintunya perlahan. Tidak dikunci. "Mione?"

Hermione berdiri di depan jendela. Ia mendekap tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya, terdengar isak tangis tertahan. "Mione?" Harry melihat selembar perkamen dengan tulisan tangan Ron. Ia hafal betul tulisan tangan sahabatnya yang agak—ehem—acak-acakan.

_Dear Hermione,_

_ Maaf aku harus menyampaikannya lewat surat, bukannya memberitaumu secara langsung._

_Mione, aku akan menikah. Dengan Lavender, kau ingat Lavender kan? Well, kami akan punya bayi tahun depan. Kami akan menikah secepatnya._

_Maafkan aku Hermione_. _Kuharap kita masih bisa berteman._

_Ronald Weasley._

Mulut Harry megap-megap tidak percaya membaca surat dari Ron. Ia masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja dia baca. Ron akan menikah. Dengan Lavender, bukan dengan Hermione pastinya. Mereka akan memiliki bayi tahun depan, itu artinya Lavender hamil. Ron menikahi Lavender. Ron memutuskan Hermione.

"Merlin..." gumam Harry masih dengan nada tidak percaya. Matanya membelak, hatinya yakin orang yang mengirim ini bukanlah sahabatnya melainkan orang lain yang mengaku-ngaku sahabatnya. Isak tangis yang semakin keras menyadarkan Harry. Harry berjalan mendekati Hermione, tangannya menyentuh lembut bahu Hermione, merengkuhnya. Hermione menangis semakin keras, ia menangis di dada Harry.

Hermione tidak mengatakan apapun, Harry sendiri tidak menuntut apapun, ia hanya membiarkan Hermione menumpahkan kesedihannya. Mereka larut dalam keheningan, hingga malam menjelang.

Hermione menolak turun untuk makan malam. Harry akhirnya memanjat keluar dari menara ketua muridnya dan langsung masuk ke Aula besar. Terlihat Ginny melambai-lambai, suasana Aula besar lebih ramai dari biasanya, tamu-tamu sekolah terlihat menyebar di empat meja.

Harry bergabung dengan Ginny, Neville dan Luna. "Mana Hermione?" tanya Luna, sebelum menjawab, Harry membisikan mantra _silencio_ di antara mereka. "Ginny, apa Ron akan menikah?" tanya Harry, memandang Ginny yang sekarang tampak kebingungan. "Menikah? Kapan? Hermione tidak cerita apapun—"

"Bukan dengan Hermione," potong Harry. Mereka semua terlihat bingung, jelas sekali Ron belum memberitahu siapapun selain Hermione. Harry pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Ron dan Hermione, surat dari Ron, Lavender dan bayi, semuanya.

Mulut Ginny menganga, Neville bengong dan Luna—well, ekspresi Luna memang tidak pernah bisa di tebak. "Ron—"

"Lavender—"

"Bayi—"

"Menikah—"

"Ron sendiri sepertinya tidak memperhitungkan ini," Harry, Ginny dan Neville menoleh pada Luna. "Apa maksudmu Luna?" tanya Neville.

"Maksudku adalah, jika memang Ron berencana menikah dengan Lavender sejak awal. Tentu ia akan putus dengan Hermione lebih awal bukan? Nah tapi karena Ron memutuskan Hermione di saat seperti ini, bukankah itu tanda bahwa semua ini ketidaksengajaan?" Luna menjelaskan dengan luar biasa tenang seperti biasa.

Harry berpikir, perkataan Luna ada benarnya dan masuk akal. Ron sepertinya tidak berniat meninggalkan Hermione seperti ini, sepertinya ia dan Lavender terlihat hubungan dalam satu malam dan jadilah bayi. Mereka makan malam dalam keheningan, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Harry, sebaiknya kau bawakan makanan untuk Hermione dan pastikan dia makan malam ini," nasihat Ginny, Harry menurut dan ia mengambil banyak makanan. Sekalian untuk camilan malam, pikir Harry. "Ah, Harry, boleh aku ikut ke menaramu malam ini. aku selalu ingin masuk ke dalam asrama ketua murid," pinta Luna, mata peraknya memandang langit-langit. "Er, yah, tentu. Hermione pasti senang kau datang," Harry mengiyakan, Luna hanya tersenyum.

"Aku ingin ikut tapi peer transfigurasiku masih kurang setengah meter lagi," Ginny mendengus. Akhirnya mereka pun berpisah, Ginny dan Neville kembali ke menara, sedangkan Harry dan Luna pergi ke menara ketua murid.

Beberapa kali Harry mengingatkan siswa yang masih asyik keluyuran untuk kembali ke asrama. "Kau menyukai Hermione?" tanya Luna tiba-tiba, mata perak itu menatap Harry dengan sorot yang sulit di tebak. "Tentu saja, dia sahabatku,"

"Sebenarnya bukan itu maksudku," kata Luna. Harry diam. "Sebenarnya aku selalu merasa kalian akan bersama pada akhirnya, entah kenapa," tambahnya. Sontak jantung Harry berdebar. "Yah, mungkin aku salah," Luna ngeloyor melewati Harry dan sampai lebih dahulu di depan patung ksatria. Harry mengucapkan kata kuncinya dan patung itu melompat.

Luna dan Harry memanjat masuk ke dalam ruang rekreasi. Terlihat Hermione sedang meringkuk di sofa di depan perapian, sepertinya ia terlelap. "Ah, Harry, boleh kupakai kamar mandinya?" tanya Luna. "Ah ya, tentu,"

Luna berjalan—well, melompat-lompat riang melewati Harry dan menghilang di balik kamar mandi. Harry berdiri di samping Hermione yang tertidur, wajahnya basah karena air mata. Hermione dalam keadaan yang sama seperti sewaktu Ron meninggalkan mereka di tenda. Harry membelai rambut cokelat itu, ia sungguh tidak menyukai keadaan Hermione yang seperti ini.

Keadaan ketika Hermione yang kuat, terlihat lemah. Dan rapuh. Harry mengelus pipi Hermione dengan lembut, ia membungkuk dan mengecup pipi itu lama. Harry mengacungkan tongkatnya dan menyebut mantra pemanggil, sebuah selimut dari kamar Hermione terbang ke arahnya. Harry menyelimuti Hermione dengan selimut itu.

"Harry, boleh aku menginap di sini?" Harry tersentak. Entah sejak kapan Luna ada di sampingnya, menatapnya intens. "Merlin! Kau mengagetkanku!" Harry mengelus dadanya, jantungnya masih berdebar kencang. "Boleh saja sih, tapi aku bingung dimana kau tidur—"

"Ah aku akan di sini saja, menjaga Hermione. Kau tidurlah,"potong Luna. Harry hanya mengangguk kemudian memanjat ke dalam kamar tidurnya.

Hermione terlihat membaik. Entah apa yang malam itu ia dan Luna bicarakan, tapi pembicaraan itu membuat Hermione tampil seperti biasa keesokan harinya. Hermione menyambut Harry yang baru turun dari kamarnya, "Ah, pagi Harry. Pagi yang indah hari ini," ujar Hermione yang sedang duduk di perapian. "Pagi, Mione. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hermione menoleh, menatap Harry lembut, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang—luar biasa manis. "Sangat baik," jawabnya. Harry balas tersenyum, ia senang Hermione sudah kembali seperti biasa. Hermione menjelaskan, Luna baru saja kembali ke asramanya untuk mengambil buku sebelum pergi ke kelas ramalannya. "Aku juga harus bersiap ke kelas."

Yah, Hermione memang tampil seperti biasanya. Walau Harry masih sering memergokinya melamun dengan pandangan sedih, dan sekarang ia lebih menyibukkan diri dengan pelajarannya. Harry sendiri tau, tidak semudah itu melupakan orang yang kita sayang, apalagi setelah di sakiti seperti itu. Harry akhirnya tau dari Ginny kalau Ron memang tidak bercanda dan ternyata perkiraan Luna tepat. Ron berhubungan dengan Lavender hanya di satu malam saja, saat itu Ron sangat merindukan Hermione dan Lavender-lah yang ada di sisinya. Lavender akhirnya hamil dan mereka memutuskan untuk menikah. "Mum sepertinya agak marah pada Ron, ia masih bersikap dingin pada Lavender," kata Ginny sambil membaca surat dari George, salah satu kakaknya.

Seminggu berlalu tanpa ada hal yang aneh. Well, paling hanya kehebohan dan antusiasme berlebihan dari murid-murid seantero sekolah. Hari ini adalah pertandingan pertama Hogwarts melawan Dumstrang. Harry termasuk dalam tim sebagai Seeker. Professor McGonagall mengucapkan semoga sukses pada seluruh tim sebelum bertanding, ia juga terlihat antusias dan yakin akan kemenangan Hogwarts.

Ginny mengendap-ngendap masuk ke dalam ruang ganti, mengagetkan Marcus Dhean, keeper dari slytherin, yang sedang mengganti pakaian. Ia mengucapkan semoga sukses pada Harry, mengecupnya sekilas dan akhirnya kembali menggerutu karena ia tidak terpilih sebagai chaser. Harry menyuruhnya kembali ke tribun penonton karena pertandingan akan segera di mulai.

"Oke, good luck Harry. Aku yakin kita pasti menang," kata Ginny.

"Trims Ginny," Harry mencium pipinya sekilas sebelum bergabung dengan yang lain dan berjalan menuju lapangan.

Drap-drap-drap

Harry berlari-lari di koridor sekolah, masih menggunakan seragam quidditchnya dan masih menenteng fireboltnya, untunglah koridor terlihat sepi karena sebagian besar orang masih asyik di lapangan quidditch. Harry sendiri langsung turun dari sapunya setelah menangkap snitch dan memenangkan pertandingan, ia menyerahkan snitch itu pada wasit irlandia sebelum kembali menaiki sapunya dan terbang ke arah kastil. Harry terpaksa turun dari sapu setelah di cegat professor McGonagall yang langsung memotong lima poin dari gryffindor. Ia akhirnya berlari menyusuri lorong menuju rumah sakit sekolah—sempat menabrak professor Flitwick dan terkena potongan lima poin lagi karenanya.

Madam Pomfrey memarahi Harry yang datang dengan ribut, "Mr Potter! Kau bisa mengganggu pasien yang lain!" serunya. Padahal hanya satu orang yang saat itu terbaring di rumah sakit.

Hermione.

Harry langsung mendekati Hermione dan duduk di sampingnya. Hermione menggeliat sebelum membuka matanya, "Harry..." bisik Hermione, Harry meraih tangannya, menggenggamnya erat. "Aku disini Mione," ucap Harry. "Bagaimana pertandingannya?" Harry terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Hermione, ternyata yang pertama kali melintas di benaknya adalah quidditch. "Kita menang Mione, kita mengalahkan Dumstrang,"

Hermione tersenyum, "Syukurlah. Kurasa Viktor tidak akan senang kita mengalahkan sekolahnya," mereka tertawa pelan. Hermione menjulurkan tangannya, mengelus pipi Harry yang saat ini kotor setelah bermain quidditch. "Cuci muka..Harry.." Harry tersenyum dan menurut pada Hermione, ia mencuci mukanya di keran yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Hermione terbaring.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, Harry menoleh, professor McGonagall datang, diikuti madam Pomfrey, mereka menghampiri Hermione. "Apa yang kau pikirkan Miss Granger? _'terpeleset ke danau'_?" McGonagall menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya sementara madam Pomfrey menambahkan selimut di atas badan Hermione. "Syukurlah Hagrid melihatmu dan menyelamatkanmu—tapi sungguh Hermione, apa yang kau pikirkan? Ini musim dingin dan kau _melempar_ dirimu ke danau!" cecarnya.

Hermione tidak menjawab, ia meraih sebuah amplop yang sejak tadi tergeletak di sisi tempat tidur. Sebuah amplop berwarna pink lembut dengan tulisan RL di depannya berwarna perak, Hermione menyerahkan amplop itu pada McGonagall yang menatapnya bingung. "Apa ini—" McGonagall membuka amplop itu dan langsung terdiam.

"_Well_, Hermione—" nada suara McGonagall berubah lembut, walau ia masih terlihat bingung "—masih ada Potter," ujarnya pada akhirnya sebelum menyerahkan amplop itu kembali pada Hermione yang tengah merona. Harry bersumpah mendengar McGonagall mendesis pelan, "Dasar anak muda," dan madam Pomfrey terlihat geli.

"Apa itu Hermione?" Harry mengambil amplop itu sebelum Hermione menjawab, membukanya. Kertas berwarna senada dengan foto Ron dan Lavender di belakangnya, sedangkan di depannya tertulis jelas nama Ron dan Lavender, serta tanggal dan tempat pernikahan mereka. Harry menatap Hermione yang balas menatapnya nanar. "Dia benar-benar menikah,"

Harry menggenggam tangan Hermione dan mengelus bahunya, membiarkannya menumpahkan kesedihannya. Hermione mulai terisak, ia berbalik membiarkan Harry mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hermione. Harry tidak menciumnya—hanya mengecup keningnya.

Mereka tidak menyadari sebuah sosok yang menatap mereka nanar.

Hermione di perbolehkan pulang malamnya, setelah di wanti-wanti Madam Pomfrey untuk menjauhi danau. Harry mengajaknya mengunjungi Hagrid, sudah lama sejak terakhir kali mereka mengunjunginya.

Hagrid terlihat sedang asyik dengan tanamannya di luar, "Hagrid!" Harry tersenyum sambil melambai. Hagrid menoleh dan mendapati dua sahabat kecilnya berjalan mendekatinya. "Ah, Harry! Sudah lama tidak bertemu!" seru Hagrid girang, lalu ia menoleh pada Hermione. "Bagaimana kabarmu Hermione?"

"Baik, Hargrid.." jawabnya lesu. Hagrid menatapnya iba, "Tenanglah Hermione, masih—" Hagrid menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, mencari kata yang tepat. Lalu matanya menangkap sosok Harry. "—masih ada Harry," tambah Hagrid akhirnya.

Hermione mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Kenapa semua orang berkata seperti itu!" Ia mendengus. "Padahal aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan si Potter ini,"

"Hey!" Harry protes tidak suka nada kasar yang keluar dari mulut Hermione. Hermione menatap Harry galak, Harry langsung diam. "Wajar saja kan. Kalian hampir tidak pernah terpisahkan, kalian masing-masing pernah berseteru dengan Ron—yah wajar sih dia memang seperti itu—tapi kau dan Harry jarang bertengkar kan?" Harry dan Hermione berpandangan, "Walaupun kalian bertengkar itu tidak pernah lama, dan kalian selalu ada untuk satu sama lain. Bahkan ketika kalian sekarang punya pacar!" jelas Hagrid sambil mempersilahkan mereka masuk lalu menawarkan teh dalam cangkir sebesar mangkuk.

Harry dan Hermione tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, mereka memang jarang bertengkar dan sangat dekat. "Ah, Ron hanya mengirimkan undangan pada kalian ya?" tanya Hagrid, ada sedikit nada kecewa di dalamnya. Harry menggeleng, "Baru Mione yang dapat, aku saja tidak dapat," ujarnya sambil mengangkat bahu. Hagrid terlihat sedikit lega, "Oh. Begitu."

"Kue?" tawar Hagrid lagi yang tanpa menunggu jawaban mereka langsung menyuguhkan seloyang besar kue. "Trims Hagrid," Harry dan Hermione masing-masing mengambil satu slice saja mengingat ukurannya yang sangat besar. "Well, sepertinya Hogwarts akan memenangkan piala quidditch dengan mudah eh?"

Harry mengangkat bahu dan menelan dulu potongan kue di mulutnya sebelum menjawab. "Kuharap begitu, tapi sepertinya tim Akademi Penyihir Irlandia cukup kuat. Kita harus tetap waspada dan jangan terlalu puas diri sepertinya,"

Hagrid mengangguk setuju, "Yah, badan mereka memang besar-besar dan tim mereka sepertinya kuat. Apalagi mereka semua memakai sapu tipe terbaru,"

Tok-tok-tok

Pintu gubug Hagrid di ketuk. Hagrid bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri pintu. "Well, benar kata Hagrid, kita memang jarang bertengkar—parah," ujar Hermione, Harry mengangguk setuju, "Dan kau selalu ada setiap aku membutuhkanmu dan—bahkan di saat Ron marah padaku,"

"Kau juga selalu ada untukku ketika aku sedih. Ketika aku menangis karena—Ron,"

"Kalau kita ingat-ingat, Ron itu penyebab _masalah_ ya," Harry nyengir, Hermione tertawa. "Kau benar Harry, dialah sumber masalah kita berdua. Yah walau begitu—"

"Ah, hai Luna," suara Hagrid membuat Harry dan Hermione menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Luna masuk ke dalam gubug dengan riang, "Hai Hagrid, kubawakan buku cara-praktis-merawat-tanaman-aneh. Ah hai Harry, Hermione,"

Hermione mendadak bangkit dari kursinya dan menyeret Luna keluar dari gubug Hagrid. Harry dan Hagrid melongo, Hagrid menoleh dan menaikan alisnya sambil memandang Harry. Harry sendiri mengangkat bahu. Entah apa yang merasuki Hermione.

* * *

**well! what to you think?**

**i need your preview, please :"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai! Terima kasih buat kalian semua yang udah membaca fanfic saya ini.**

**maaf, kalau ceritanya kurang membuat kalian terhibur. kalau kalian memang tidak menyukai fanfic ini, silahkan tutup tab-nya, hehehe.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_Sepertinya kau tidak perlu berpura-pura tidur lagi Hermione," ujar Luna setelah Harry pergi memasuki kamarnya. "Bagaimana kau tau aku berpura-pura tidur?" tanya Hermione masih dengan mata tertutup. "Aku selalu tau," jawab Luna dengan tenang, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Hermione._

_ Hermione membuka matanya dan terduduk di sofanya, melilitkan selimut itu ke menutupi tubuhnya. Udara semakin beku dan dingin, apalagi mereka berada di menara tertinggi. Hermione meraih cokelat panasnya yang masih mengepul di atas meja. _

_ "Senang di cium Harry, Hermione?" Luna bertanya dengan polosnya, membuat Hermione menyemburkan cokelat panas di mulutnya. "Kau—" Hermione melotot tidak percaya lalu menarik nafas beberapa kali, menenangkan dirinya "—kau lihat?"_

_ Luna mengangguk tenang. "Memangnya sejak kapan kau keluar kamar mandi?" suara Hermione terdengar jengkel, wajahnya bersemu merah. "Well, sejak Harry mengelus pipimu, kemudian dia menciummu, kemudian—"_

_ "Oke Luna, cukup. Kau sudah melihat semuanya," potong Hermione. Hening menghinggapi mereka._

_ "Kau menyukai Harry?"tanya Luna lagi seraya menoleh dan menatap Hermione lurus. Hermione tersentak kaget dengan pertanyaan Luna, "Te-tentu saja aku menyukainya. Dia—dia sahabatku," Hermione berusaha tersenyum, senyumnya malah terlihat aneh. Luna nyengir, "Kurasa rasa sukamu lebih dari itu," wajah Hermione kembali bersemu._

_ "Aku menyukai Ron, Luna," kata Hermione akhirnya._

_ "Tapi itu tidak sebesar rasa sukamu pada Harry. Akui itu Hermione,"_

_ Hermione terdiam. Memang ia sering merasa lebih memikirkan Harry ketimbang Ron, bahkan ketika ia sedang berduaan dengan Ron, saat Ron menciumnya, Harry selalu muncul di benaknya. Sosok Harry Potter yang selalu melindunginya, tidak pernah lepas dari benaknya. Itu membuat Hermione merasa bersalah pada Ron._

_ "Aku benar kan," kata Luna lagi. Hermione meliriknya tanpa ekspresi. Luna memang selalu mengatakan apapun yang ada di pikirannya tanpa di sensor, tapi Hermione mengakui kepekaannya yang luar biasa. "Kalaupun aku menyukai Harry, tapi dia kan sudah memiliki Ginny," gumam Hermione._

_ Luna mendeliknya, "Kurasa kau sendiri tau—semua orang tau. Bahkan Ginny sendiri juga sadar, Ginny sama sekali bukan sainganmu Hermione. Kau lebih mengenal Harry dibanding Ginny,"_

_ "Tapi Ginny temanku. Aku tidak bisa menyakiti temanku sendiri,"_

_ "Dalam hal cinta, pasti ada pihak yang merasa di sakiti. Tidak peduli apapun status orang itu dalam hidupmu. Tapi itu tidak akan berlangsung lama kok, cinta memang egois dan penuh dengan konsekuensi," _

_ Luna menguap. Hari memang sudah malam, hampir lewat tengah malam malah. "Aku mengantuk," Luna naik ke atas sofa dan berbaring. "Selamat tidur," ucapnya sebelum terlelap._

_ Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia menyelimuti Luna dengan selimutnya. Cokelat panas di gelasnya sudah habis dan ia pun pergi membuatnya lagi. Hermione mengulang kata-kata Luna di benaknya. Ia tertawa pelan. Mungkin Luna ada benarnya, pikirnya._

0oooo0oooo0

Hermione membawa Luna ke dekat hutan terlarang, ia terlihat gusar, sementara Luna terlihat santai dan menikmati pemandangan hutan menjelang malam. Warna langit yang seakan terbakar terlihat sangat indah, danau terlihat berkilauan. Matahari hampir mencapai cakrawala.

"Ada apa Hermione?" tanya Luna. Hermione mondar-mandir, memilah kata yang akan di ucapkannya. "Pembicaraan kita tempo hari—" ucapannya terputus.

"—_well_, percakapan kita tempo hari. Menurutmu—" Hermione menggigit bibir.

"—menurutmu bagaimana perasaan Harry padaku?" tanya Hermione akhirnya. Luna terlihat sedang asyik melihat langit yang mulai gelap.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan memikirkan kata-kataku tempo hari," Luna menatap Hermione sambil tersenyum, wajah Hermione bersemu. "Aku hanya berangan-angan Luna. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Menurutku, kau harus menjawab pertanyaan itu sendiri Hermione," jawab Luna akhirnya. Dahi Hermione mengkerut, "Maksudmu?"

"Ya. Kau harus mencari tau sendiri Hermione. Kurasa _kau_ akan tau sendiri, sebenarnya pertanyaanmu tidak terlalu sulit," Hermione memijat-mijat keningnya.

"Kalau memang tidak sulit, kenapa kau tidak mau mengatakannya padaku?"

Luna hanya mengangkat bahu, "Sudah kubilang, kau harus mencari tau sendiri Hermione. Kau akan menyadarinya, cepat atau lambat,"

Hermione terdiam, pikirannya berkecamuk. Banyak kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang melintas di pikirannya, seperti, Harry hanya memanfaatkan dirinya. Untuk yang satu ini Hermione tau itu sangat tidak mungkin. "Kau sedih Ron menikah?" tanya Luna.

Hermione terhenyak. "Tentu saja..." bisiknya.

"Kau akan lebih sedih jika Harry dan Ginny menikah."

"Apa itu pertanyaan?"

Luna menggeleng, "Bukan,"

Hermione semakin keras memijit keningnya. "Luna..aku bingung sekali.."

"Aku tau Hermione. Tapi hanya kamu dan Harry yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Aku hanya orang luar yang kebetulan tau,"

"Kau bukan orang luar, kau temanku—dan teman Harry,"

"Aku tau. Tapi aku bukan kalian. Kalian yang merasakan semua hal itu, bukan aku,"

Hermione sadar, sepertinya percuma menanyakan hal ini pada Luna. Seperti kata Luna tadi, ia bukan Hermione atau Harry, ia tidak bisa merasakan apa yang Harry atau Hermione rasakan. Well, itu benar. "Ah, sepertinya _mistletoe_ sudah mulai bermunculan besok," gumam Luna.

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

Luna hanya tersenyum, "Aku _selalu_ tau," Hermione mengangkat tangannya, ia menyerah.

0oooo0oooo0

Sekali lagi, benar kata Luna.

_Mistletoe_ sudah mulai di pasang dan sudah mulai merajalela di mana-mana. Ini adalah saat dimana orang-orang—terutama para siswi—menggila. Mitos tentang _mistletoe_ memang bisa melekat pada semua orang, termasuk pada Hermione sendiri sebenarnya.

Dari pagi, Hermione sudah melihat lebih dari sepuluh pasangan berciuman di bawah _mistletoe_ dan ada seorang siswa kelas enam dari Revenclaw yang mencoba menjebak Hermione ke bawah _mistletoe_. Untunglah, Hermione terlalu pintar untuk di kelabui.

Di saat seperti ini dia mengkhawatirkan Harry. Anak itu semakin lama semakin banyak penggemarnya, bahkan beberapa penggemarnya sangat mengerikan. Ada yang mengirimnya cokelat berisi ramuan cinta—yang terdeteksi oleh Hermione dan langsung dibuang—ada yang berusaha memantrai Harry tapi malah terkena pada siswa lain dan ada yang terang-terangan nembak Harry—yang ini langsung didamprat Ginny. Apalagi dengan _mistletoe _di mana-mana, bahaya itu semakin mengancam karena fansnya akan semakin menggila dan semakin nekat demi mendapatkan ciuman dari Harry.

Hermione baru selesai mengikuti kelas Arithmatchy tingkat lanjutnya ketika melihat Harry menyebrangi halaman—dengan Ginny menempel di sampingnya. Sepertinya Ginny juga jadi lebih waspada di saat-saat seperti ini. Wajahnya terlihat lebih sangar dari biasanya. Hermione bisa melihat kerumunan gadis yang langsung mundur begitu melihat wajah Ginny. Hermione terkekeh pelan, ia pun urung memanggil Harry, merasa dia sudah aman.

"Hermione?"

Hermione menoleh dan ia langsung mengerang ketika melihat siapa yang mendekatinya. Cormac McLaghen.

Ia baru berbalik, ketika Cormac menahan tangannya yang tidak memegang buku. "Lepaskan Cormac!" Hermione berusaha melepaskan tanganya. Cormac malah mempererat genggamanannya, "Sebentar Hermione, sebentar saja,"

Hermione sudah tau apa niat Cormac. Yah tidak sulit untuk menebak isi kepala Cormac yang sepertinya transparan—menciumnya di bawah _mistletoe_. Kini Hermione harus berusaha keras melepasnya sebelum _mistletoe_ muncul di atas kepala mereka. "Lepaskan aku Cormac! Atau—"

"Atau apa Hermione? Kau bahkan tidak memegang tongkat," ejek Cormac yang merasa posisinya sangat menguntungkan saat ini.

"Lepaskan aku! atau—"

"Atau aku akan meledakkan kepalamu, Cormac," desisan itu berasal dari Harry yang tengah mengacungkan tongkatnya ke kepala Cormac—yang langsung melepaskan tangan Hermione dan menatap Harry ngeri. "Okay.." katanya sambil berjalan mundur. Harry menarik kerah jubah Cormac, mengacungkan tongkatnya tepat di hidung Cormac.

"Jangan pernah mencoba mendekati Hermione lagi, mengerti?" bisik Harry yang menatap Cormac dingin. Cormac mengangguk-angguk dengan cepat, "Ah ya. Potong sepuluh poin dari Hufflepuff karena menyerang ketua murid," kata Harry sebelum Cormac pergi tergesa-gesa dari mereka.

"Terima kasih Harry," Hermione bisa bernafas lega sekaligus heran kenapa Harry bisa berada di dekatnya padahal sebelumnya ia berada di sisi lain lapangan. "_Anytime _Hermione," Harry nyengir dan mengenyimpan kembali tongkatnya di balik jubahnya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan di lorong. "Mana Ginny?" tanya Hermione ketika menyadari bahwa mereka hanya berdua. "Dia ada kelas herbologi, tadi aku hanya mengantarnya,"

"Kau sudah tidak sedih soal Ron?" tanya Harry dengan hati-hati. Hermione mengangkat bahu, "Aku jelas kecewa. Tapi entah kenapa, hal ini tidak terlalu membuatku sedih. Hanya saja aku kecewa, benar-benar kecewa," tutur Hermione dengan jujur. "Kau tidak sedih? Bagaimana bisa?" Harry terdengar sedikit bingung.

_Karena sepertinya aku menyukaimu, bukan sebagai sahabat, bukan sebagai saudara, tapi sebagai seorang wanita yang menyukai seorang lelaki,_ batin Hermione. "Entahlah," jawab Hermione singkat.

"Apa mungkin kau menyukai orang lain?" pertanyaan Harry itu membuat Hermione berhenti melangkah. Harry berhenti dan berbalik pada Hermione yang berada dua langkah di belakangnya, "Mione?"

"Aku—"

"Mr Potter! Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall berdiri di belakang mereka. Harry dan Hermione berbalik, melihat Minerva McGonagall berjalan menuju mereka dengan—wajah berseri-seri?

"Ada apa professor?" Hermione angkat bicara. "Ikut aku," McGonagall menjawab singkat sambil tersenyum. Nada bicaranya seakan menambahkan _"Jangan banyak tanya. Diam saja!"_

Harry dan Hermione mengikuti McGonagall ke ruang kepala sekolah. Sepanjang penglihatan Harry ruangan ini tidak banyak berubah sejak kematian Dumbledore. Pedang Gryffindor berada di rak paling atas, di atas topi seleksi yang tengah tertidur. Foto-foto kepala sekolah Hogwarts terdahulu memenuhi dindingnya, peralatan perak Dumbledore masih pada tempatnya. Hanya saja tidak ada Fawkes, yang ada adalah burung hantu milik McGonagall.

"Ah, Minerva. Tumben kau membawa Harry dan miss Granger," Harry dan Hermione menoleh ke asal suara. "Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan mereka Albus," jawab McGonagall pada lukisan Albus Dumbledore.

"Hai professor," ujar Hermione. "Lama tidak jumpa eh miss Granger," ujar lukisan Dumbledore. Hermione tersenyum lebar.

"Kapan kau mau menyisir rambutmu Potter," Harry menoleh dan mendapati lukisan Severus Snape manatapnya jengkel. "Rambutku seperti ini sejak dulu professor, kau tau itu," ujar Harry dengan ringan, sambil nyengir. Snape menggerutu. "Diamlah Severus," tegur McGonagall, lukisan Snape tetap menggerutu. "Tipikal Potter, tidak mau diatur, seenaknya sendiri," Harry hanya nyengir mendengarnya.

Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya pada McGonagall. "Ada apa sebenarnya professor?" Minerva yang sedang asyik membaca suratnya mendongak, "Pokoknya ada sesuatu miss Granger, duduklah atau kalian boleh berkeliling jika kalian mau," jawabnya kemudian kembali menyeleksi surat-suratnya.

Harry asyik dengan burung hantu milik Minerva dan barang-barang yang dulunya milik Dumbledore, tidak menghiraukan Snape yang terus menggerutu dan mengkritik Harry. Hermione sendiri terpana dengan koleksi buku Minerva yang sangat banyak, ia mengambil satu dan mulai membacanya. Minerva melirik kedua anak itu sesekali, sambil tersenyum.

"Ah mereka sudah datang," Minerva tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada girangnya dari suaranya. Api di perapiannya berubah warna, dua orang dengan penampilan muggle keluar dari perapian, terlihat takjub dengan ruang kepala sekolah yang memang terdapat banyak banyak benda '_aneh_'.

"Mum, Dad..." desis Hermione, Harry menoleh, ternyata itu orangtua Hermione. Ini pertama kalinya Harry melihat muggle—sekaligus orangtua Hermione—di area penyihir. Hermione berlari menghambur ke pelukan orangtuanya yang langsung menyambutnya hangat.

bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut cokelat yang sama seperti Hermione, ia memeluk putrinya erat-erat. berambut cokelat—cokelat yang berbeda dengan rambut Hermione—ikal dan lebat, ia mirip sekali dengan Hermione. Harry kini tau darimana Hermione mewarisi mata coklat hangatnya itu.

Harry teringat kalau Hermione sudah setahun lebih tidak bertemu orangtuanya. Sejak ia ikut bersama Harry dalam pencarian Horcrux. Terbesit rasa bersalah di hatinya, karena dirinyalah Hermione terpaksa meninggalkan orangtuanya, membiarkan mereka tidak mengingat putrinya sendiri. Hermione menangis dalam pelukan ayah dan ibunya, Minerva terlihat terharu.

Api itu berubah warna lagi. Kali ini segerombolan penyihir berambut merah keluar dari perapian, "Harry!" Ron langsung memeluk Harry yang masih melongo tidak percaya melihat kedatangan mereka. Harry merasakan dua hal ketika Ron memeluknya.

yang pertama, tentu saja, rasa rindu setelah sekian lama tidak berjumpa dengan Ron.

dan yang kedua, perasaan ingin menonjok Ron. Apalagi ketika melihat tatapan Hermione dari balik punggung Ron.

"Hai Harry, terkejut melihat kami eh?" tanya George yang lalu mengacak-acak rambut Harry yang memang selalu berantakan. Lalu setelah George ada , Bill dan Charlie.

"Ada apa sebenarnya ini?" Harry terlihat bingung. "Ah, Minerva belum memberitahumu? Para anggota orde akan menghabiskan natal di Hogwarts," angkat bicara sambil membersihkan debu dari jubahnya. "Lalu—" Harry melirik orangtua Hermione.

"Ah, itu ide Mr Weasley—eh—Ronald. Mengingat Hermione sudah lama tidak bertemu orangtuanya," tutur Minerva yang sepertinya bisa menebak isi pikiran Harry.

"Lalu, dimana kalian akan tidur?" tanya Harry lagi melihat banyaknya tamu yang datang, belum lagi anggota orde yang katanya akan menghabiskan natal di Hogwarts. "Apa gunanya Kamar Kebutuhan eh Harry?" George nyengir, ah tentu kamar kebutuhan sama sekali tidak terlintas di pikiran Harry.

"Mrs Weasley tidak ikut? Lalu Kingsley dan lainnya?"

"Molly akan datang para gadis lainnya besok sepertinya. Mereka tidak mau menggunakan Floo, terlalu beresiko jika membawa bayi dan wanita hamil. Sedangkan Kingsley dan anggota orde yang lain akan datang, mungkin pada malam natal," jawab Mr Weasley.

"Kami tertarik melihat pertandingan quidditch. Apa hari ini ada pertandingan Harry?" tanya Charlie, Harry mengangguk, "Beauxbatons melawan Akademi Penyihir Irlandia,"

"Kalian kemarin menang kan melawan Dumstrang? Waw!" Ron terlihat antusias. "Wah Beauxbatons. Apa ada pemain mereka yang cantik Harry?" tanya George sambil nyengir yang langsung di pukul oleh Bill, "Kulaporkan Angelina loh!" ancamnya.

"Ah tentu, chaser mereka ada satu yang bernama Mileur, oh kau lihat dia. Dia sangat cantik dan juga sek—aw!" Harry mengaduh, ia menoleh dan mendapati Hermione memelototinya. "Wah aku harus melihatnya—aw!" George di pukul lagi.

Minerva membawa mereka keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah yang mulai sesak dengan kehadiran banyak orang itu. Mereka menyita perhatian para siswa yang ada di lorong-lorong yang mereka lewati, kehadiran penyihir dewasa—apalagi yang berambut merah—jarang sekali terlihat di Hogwarts, kecuali pada hari kelulusan. "Ah sekolahmu ternyata luas sekali Hermione," gumam Mr Granger pada putrinya.

Sebuah pintu muncul dan mereka pun memasukinya. Kamar kebutuhan telah di desain seperti yang mereka inginkan, terdapat dapur, ruang tengah, kamar mandi dan beberapa kamar yang terletak di lantai satu dan dua. Kamar kebutuhan terlihat lebih besar dari kali terakhir Harry lihat—yah, mengingat fakta bahwa kamar kebutuhan akan menyesuaikan dengan keinginan kita.

"Mana Ginny?" tanya Bill, "Dia sedang ada kelas Herbologi—ah!" Harry seakan teringat sesuatu. "Tadi menyebut bayi dan perempuan hamil, memang siapa lagi yang akan datang?"

"Andromeda dan putra baptismu—Teddy. Juga Fleur dan Lavender," jawab Bill riang. Ah jadi anak baptis Harry akan datang, Lavender juga. "Fleur hamil?" Bill mengangguk, matanya berbinar bahagia. "Wah selamat Bill!" Harry memeluk Bill, menepuk punggungnya. "Yeah, selamat untuk Ron juga, dia bisa mengalahkan Charlie, Percy dan George sekaligus,"

"Ah ya, Ron,"

"Harry!" Harry menoleh, Hermione mendekatinya, "Bill, tidak keberatan kan kupinjam Harry?" gurau Hermione. Bill terbahak, "Tentu, bawalah dia tidak perlu di kembalikan," balasnya, lalu ia pun ikut mengobrol bersama ayahnya dan Minerva. Sementara George dan Ron bermain dengan—entahlah, salah satu dari sihir sakti Weasley sepertinya, dan Charlie menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Apa Hermione? Kulihat kau belum berbicara pada Ron—"

"Lupakan Ron, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada orangtuaku," potong Hermione tidak sabar. Harry langsung agak panik, "Orangtuamu? Hermione! Aku sedang berantakan!"

"Kau memang selalu berantakan Harry!" tukas Hermione. Harry mendengus, "Ya setidaknya aku harus tampil rapi di depan orangtuamu, Mione,"

Hermione tersenyum geli, "Harry, kau seperti di hadapkan pada calon _mertua _saja—" Hermione terhenyak dengan kata-katanya sendiri, mengenalkan Harry pada orangtuanya? Apa _maksud_ Hermione sebenarnya mengenalkan Harry pada o_rangtuan_ya?

"Err—Mum, Dad. Ini Harry—err—temanku," ucap Hermione sedikit terbata-bata. Harry tampak agak salah tingkah, "Harry Potter, senang bertemu dengan anda—err—sir—mr. Granger. Mrs Granger," sapa Harry pada kedua orangtua Hermione kemudian menjabat tangan mereka. "Harry? Hermione sering bercerita tentangmu dan—siapa satu lagi sayang?" tanya Mrs Granger pada putrinya. "Ron Mum, Ron Weasley,"

"Ah ya, lelaki berambut merah itu. Dia anak yang lucu sekali, ayahnya juga. Tadi bertanya apa kegunaan dari spons. Bukankah itu lucu?" kata pada Harry, yah mungkin baginya—bagi Harry dan Hermione juga—itu pertanyaan konyol, tapi bagi penyihir, itu sama sekali hal yang baru.

Mereka bercakap-cakap sebentar sebelum akhirnya Mr Weasley datang menghampiri mereka dan mengobrol seru dengan kedua orangtua Hermione—menanyakan hal-hal seputar Muggle tentunya.

"Kau cocok juga dengan orangtuaku," gumam Hermione. "Yah, mungkin karena aku dibesarkan sebagai muggle sepertimu dan kedua orangtuamu. Jadi banyak hal yang bisa kita bicarakan," kata Harry. "Mungkin juga,"

"Harry, Hermione," Mereka menoleh. Ron berdiri di belakang mereka, terlihat agak gelisah dibandingkan saat baru datang tadi. Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan dalam diam, tidak ada yang angkat bicara. Hanya diam dan saling berpandangan. Hermione menatap Ron tajam.

"Mau jalan-jalan keliling Hogwarts?" tanya Ron akhirnya, hampir berbisik. Harry dan Hermione berpandangan sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

* * *

**_next chapter!_**

**Harry memandang Ginny dengan tatapan nanar, "Ginny, aku menyayangimu," ucap Harry. Ginny tersenyum, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk Harry. Hati Ginny terluka, tapi ia tau inilah yang terbaik untuk dirinya dan Harry—juga Hermione. "Aku juga menyayangimu. Tapi aku tau kau _mencintai_ Hermione," bisik Ginny sambil melepas pelukannya._  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I just own the plot

Thank you for stay read my story and thank's again for your review ^^

still, enjoy the story and keep review ^^v

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Hermione berjalan cepat-cepat—hampir berlari—di luar area kastil, menuju gubug Hagrid. Tidak jauh di belakangnya Ron juga berjalan cepat, mengejarnya. Sedangkan Harry yang berada cukup jauh dari mereka, hanya diam melihat tingkah mereka sambil tetap berjalan namun tetap menjaga jarak.

"Hermione! Dengarkan aku dulu!" seru Ron yang mulai terengah-engah mengejar Hermione. Hermione berbalik, ia terlihat murka, "Tidak ada lagi yang perlu di jelaskan Ronald! Aku mengerti semua itu! Aku mengerti keputusanmu!" Hermione berkata setengah menjerit. Wajahnya merah karena kesal, kemudian dia berbalik lagi dan kembali berjalan cepat.

Kali ini Ron berlari menghampiri Hermione, menahan tangannya, Hermione kembali berbalik dan menatap Ron tajam. "Maafkan aku Hermione," kata Ron setengah berbisik dan terlihat—agak takut—melihat sorot mata Hermione yang penuh kemarahan.

"Entah apa aku bisa memaafkanmu Ronald," bisik Hermione dingin, Hermione melepaskan tangannya dengan kasar. Dan kembali berjalan menjauh, Ron tetap mengejarnya.

"Hermione, kumohon, aku—"

"Cukup Ronald! Pergi!" potong Hermione, Ron kembali menahan lengan Hermione. "Hermione—"

Sepertinya Hermione cukup kesal dengan tindakan Ron yang ngotot seperti itu, ia menepis kasar tangan Ron kemudian melancarkan mantra ikat tubuh dengan sempurna yang langsung membuat Ron jatuh kaku.

Harry merasa ini waktunya ia turun tangan. Hermione menginggalkan Ron dan langsung pergi ke hutan terlarang di belakang gubug Hagrid, melewati Hagrid yang melongo melihat adegan itu dan melihat Hermione berjalan begitu saja melewatinya.

"Relashio," bisik Harry pada Ron yang langsung bisa bergerak seketika itu juga. "HERMIONE!" jerit Ron. Harry langsung menahan tangan Ron, menyeretnya pada Hagrid. "Kau tunggulah di sini dengan Hagrid, biar aku yang menemui Hermione," kata Harry.

"Tapi, Harry—"

"Ayolah Ron! Kau akan babak belur jika menemui Mione sekarang! Kau tau bagaimana dia kalau sedang marah!" potong Harry tidak sabar dan langsung berlari masuk ke dalam hutan terlarang.

Ron menoleh pada Hagrid yang langsung memberinya isyarat untuk menuruti apa kata Harry. Ron mengalah, dan membiarkan Harry menemui Hermione, sementara ia membantu Hagrid merawat entah-tanaman-apa milik Hagrid sambil tetap membisu.

Harry setengah berlari mencari Hermione di dalam hutan terlarang yang tidak lagi tampak menyeramkan baginya, secara sudah berkali-kali ia masuk ke dalam hutan ini. Harry ingat terakhir ia memasuki hutan ini, ketika ia menemui Voldemort.

"Hermione! Mione!" panggil Harry berkali-kali, tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. Harry celingukan mencari sosok itu.

Danau sudah terlihat dari tempat Harry berdiri. Begitu juga sosok Hermione yang sedang berdiri di dekat danau, Harry berjalan mendekati Hermione yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya. "Professor McGonagall dan Madam Pomfrey sudah mengingatkanmu agar tidak dekat-dekat danau kan, eh, Hermione," kata Harry sambil tetap berjalan mendekatinya.

Hermione menoleh, tersenyum sendu, wajahnya basah dengan airmata. Kedua tangannya memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Aku senang di sini. Tempat ini membuatku tenang," ujar Hermione dengan suara serak.

"Yah, tempat ini memang jauh dari keramaian," Harry setuju, tempat ini memang tenang dan juga indah, "Ah ya dan tempat ini juga jauh dari _mistletoe_," tambah Harry.

Hermione mendengus geli, "Ya, tidak ada jebakan _mistletoe_ di sini," mereka tertawa pelan. Harry merangkul Hermione, mendekapnya erat sementara Hermione menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Harry.

"Maafkan Ron, Hermione. Kurasa kau juga tidak mau terus di buntuti Ron yang terus meminta maaf, jujur itu sangat mengganggu," bisik Harry. Hermione terkekeh pelan, "Aku sudah memaafkannya, hanya saja, melihat Ron membuatku kesal,"

"Aku tau Mione, tidak mudah untuk memaafkannya. Cobalah untuk memaafkannya, bilang itu padanya. Kalau kau butuh jarak dengan Ron, kau bisa mengatakannya pada Ron. Aku yakin dia akan mengerti dan menjauh sementara darimu," jelas Harry panjang lebar. "Kau cerewet Harry," tanggap Hermione, Harry terkekeh pelan, "Well, baru tau kau?"

"Tidak. Sudah lama aku tau," Hermione bergerak lebih dekat pada Harry dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Harry yang semakin erat mendekapnya. "Mione, kau tau aku menyayangimu kan..." bisik Harry. Jantung Hermione berdebar semakin keras, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu di dada Harry. "Aku tau, aku juga menyayangimu,"

Harry terkekeh, "Aku tau,"

Harry membiarkan Hermione mendekapnya erat, membuatnya kembali tenang. Mereka cukup lama berada dalam posisi itu, Harry diam matanya memandang lurus ke arah danau. Hermione pun diam, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Matahari sudah terbenam, warna langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap, menutupi warna lembayung yang tadi sempat tertinggal. Bintang mulai berkelip menaungi mereka dalam sunyi.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita kembali," kata Harry pelan. Hermione mengangguk—ia melepas pelukannya, terlihat lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Harry tersenyum.

"Ya, kau benar. Lagi pula sebentar lagi makan malam," Harry meraih tangan Hermione, mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan kembali ke tempat Hagrid. Terlihat asap mengepul dari ceobong asapnya. Harry mengetuk pintu Hagrid, Ron membukanya—rupanya Ron masih menunggu. Mata Ron langsung terpaku pada Hermione—yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya—membuat Ron kembali tertunduk kecewa.

"Ah Harry, Hermione! Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kastil, sebentar lagi makan malam," kata Hagrid yang berada di balik Ron, sambil menaruh sepotong besar daging ke mangkuk Fang. Harry, Ron dan Hermione hanya mengangguk setuju tanpa berbicara.

Mereka berempat pun kembali berjalan ke kastil. "Maafkan aku Hermione," ucap Ron lagi. Hermione langsung merengut kesal, Harry berbisik pada Hermione, "Ingat apa kataku tadi, Mione,"

Hermione menghela nafas panjang. Hagrid menahan tangan Harry, "Apa?" tanya Harry sambil mendongak. Hagrid mendelik pada Hermione dan Ron—Harry pun mengerti. Harry dan Hagrid akhirnya berjalan agak jauh di belakang mereka, memberi mereka privasi untuk bicara.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah memaafkanmu Ron, hanya saja—" Hermione menarik nafas beberapa kali sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "—aku sangat kecewa padamu Ron,"

"Aku tau Hermione, aku tau aku sudah mengecewakanmu. Membuatmu sedih, aku benar-benar minta maaf," Ron meminta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh. Hermione menoleh, tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Teman?" Ron mengulurkan tangannya. Hermione malah memeluknya, "Ya, teman," bisik Hermione. Mereka berpelukan cukup lama, sampai Hagrid dan Harry sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Ayolah kalian, aku lapar!" ujar Harry. Ron dan Hermione tertawa, mereka kembali berjalan menuju Aula Besar, diam-diam Harry dan Hagrid senang mereka sudah kembali seperti dulu. Mereka berempat bisa bercakap-cakap ringan sambil sesekali tertawa.

"Tenanglah Hermione, masih—" Ron berusaha mencari kata yang tepat, "—masih ada Harry," Hermione menoleh, menatapnya galak. Ron langsung pindah ke sisi Hagrid.

"Nah kan Hermione, apa kubilang. Semua orang akan menghubungkanmu dengan Harry," kata Hagrid penuh kemenangan. Hermione mengangkat tangannya, Harry memutar bola matanya, tidak tau harus berkata apa.

Ternyata kehadiran Ron cukup di sambut di meja Gryffindor—Ginny melongo melihat kakaknya—terutama di antara para Laskar Dumbledore. "Kemana saja kau Harry? Kau melewatkan pertandingan quidditch sore tadi!" kata Ginny yang duduk di depan Harry. "Ah ya Quidditch! Siapa yang menang?"

"Irlandia! Kita akan melawan Irlandia!" kata Dennis Creevey—adik Colin Creevey—dengan semangat. Harry tidak terkejut mendengar kemenangan Irlandia yang memang terkenal kehebatannya, Harry hanya cemas apa dia bisa menang melawan Irlandia.

"Kita pasti menang Harry," ujar Hermione di sampingnya yang sepertinya bisa menebak isi pikiran Harry. Harry tersenyum, kata-kata Hermione ini menguatkannya, menguatkan keteguhan hatinya untuk menang. Dan sekaligus membuatnya ragu—akan perasaannya sendiri.

Ginny menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, ia menghela nafas berat dan menyimpan kembali garpu yang ada di tangannya ke atas piring. Mendadak ia tidak nafsu makan.

0oooo0oooo0

Harry, Ron, Hermione dan Ginny keluar berbarengan dari Aula Besar, hendak menemui keluarga Weasley dan anggota Orde yang lain di Kamar Kebutuhan. Mereka asyik mengobrol sementara Ginny hanya diam. Ron, Harry dan Hermione sudah bertanya ada apa dengan Ginny malam ini, tapi ia enggan menjawab. Hanya menggeleng pelan dan tetap terdiam.

"Harry, bisa bicara denganmu sebentar?" tanya Ginny tiba-tiba, Harry menatap Ginny heran. Ginny terlihat serius dan—ragu, tapi Harry tetap mengangguk, "Ya tentu," Ginny menoleh pada Ron dan Hermione, "Kami akan menyusul kalian, segera," ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Hermione dan Ron berpandangan, tapi tetap pergi meninggalkan Harry dan Ginny walau Ron terlihat agak keberatan.

Harry mengikuti Ginny berjalan menjauhi keramaian Aula, mereka diam, Harry menunggu Ginny berbicara dan Ginny menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya selama ini.

"Ada apa Ginny?" tanya Harry memecahkan keheningan. Ginny menatap Harry intens, matanya memancarkan kesedihan—tunggu, kesedihan?

"Kau menyukai Hermione kan?" tanya Ginny dengan nada getir, Harry terhenyak dengan pertanyaan itu. "Apa—aku—Ginny—" Harry tidak menemukan kata penolakan dalam pikirannya—maupun hatinya.

Dahinya berkerut bingung. "Benar kan, kau menyukainya. Kau memang tidak bisa berbohong," Ginny tersenyum sendu pada Harry.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam, hanya suara nafas mereka yang sesekali memecahkan hening itu. "Sebaiknya kita berpisah Harry," bisik Ginny pada akhirnya.

Harry terkejut dengan kata itu, "Maksudmu—putus? Ginny—kenapa—aku—" ucapan terbata-bata Harry di potong Ginny.

"Aku tidak ingin kau memaksakan dirimu menyukaiku sementara hatimu sama sekali bukan milikku—lagi—Harry. Kalau kau menyayangiku, kau akan melepaskanku,"

"Ginny—ini gila! Aku—"

"Ini tidak gila Harry. Tanyalah pada dirimu sendiri, jauh di dalam hatimu kau tau aku benar Harry. Kau menyukai Hermione—kau selalu menyukainya, akui itu,"

Harry memandang Ginny dengan tatapan nanar, "Ginny, aku menyayangimu," ucap Harry. Ginny tersenyum, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk Harry. Hati Ginny terluka, tapi ia tau inilah yang terbaik untuk dirinya dan Harry—juga Hermione. "Aku juga menyayangimu. Tapi aku tau kau _mencintai _Hermione," bisik Ginny sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Ini yang terbaik untukmu, untukku. Kau akan bahagia dengan Hermione, aku pun—mungkin—akan bahagia dengan lelaki lain," Ginny tersenyum lembut dan mengelus pipi Harry yang tidak mampu berkata-kata. Harry menatap Ginny dengan tatapan sendu, bagaimanapun dia tidak ingin menyakiti Ginny.

"Hermione juga mencintaimu aku yakin itu, jaga dia Harry. Hermione sudah seperti kakak perempuanku sendiri,"

"Hermione—tidak mencintai_ku_ Ginny," desah Harry.

Ginny terkekeh, "Kau memang bodoh Harry! Dia jelas-jelas mencintaimu! _Well_, dia juga bodoh—gadis pintar yang bodoh—tidak menyadari perasaan_nya_ sendiri dan perasaann_mu_—kalian _persis_ sekali!" Ginny kembali tertawa.

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

Ginny tersenyum penuh rahasia, "Aku _selalu_ tau," sama seperti kata-kata Luna pada Harry tempo hari, _Aku selalu tau_.

"Kalian selalu tau, eh?" gerutu Harry. Ginny terlihat bingung.

"Kau dan Luna," kata Harry lagi, menebak isi pikiran Ginny. "Luna? Dia juga tau—ah aku memang tidak heran, dia selalu tau,"

"Yah, entah kenapa,"

"Dia memang aneh—tapi baik, sangat baik,"

Mereka tersenyum, "Teman?" kata Ginny sambil mengulurkan tangannya, Harry menyambut uluran tangannya. "Ya, teman,"

Harry dan Ginny berjalan menuju Kamar Kebutuhan, menyusul Ron dan Hermione yang sudah pergi lebih dahulu. Mereka mengobrol seperti biasa, walau Ginny merasakan kepedihan di hatinya.

Harry terkejut karena Ginny ternyata melihat Harry mencium kening Hermione di rumah sakit beberapa hari lalu. Ginny tertawa melihat ekspresi Harry yang melongo tidak percaya, "Harry...Harry.." gumam Ginny di sela tawanya.

0oooo0oooo0

Harry dan Hermione langsung pergi ke kamar kebutuhan begitu kelas ramuan mereka selesai—Harry menggerutu karena professor Slughorn memberi peer berupa essai sepanjang 3 meter.

"Baru minggu lalu dia memberi kita tugas essai sepanjang satu meter!" keluhnya. Hermione hanya menggeleng-geleng mendengar keluhan Harry.

Mereka pergi setengah terburu-buru—Harry yang terburu-buru—kemarin orangtua Hermione sudah kembali ke rumahnya dengan floo, mereka tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat praktek mereka lama-lama dan juga karena mereka akan kedatangan kerabat minggu ini, Hermione memakluminya.

"Harry, sepertinya kita tidak perlu buru-buru," ujar Hermione sedikit terengah-engah karena mengejar Harry. Harry tidak peduli, ia tetap berjalan cepat-cepat. Harry belum memberitau siapapun perihal ia putus dengan Ginny, termasuk Hermione.

Sebuah pintu muncul dan mereka pun langsung masuk ke dalam. "Ah itu dia si Harry! Hai Hermione!" sapa Ron riang, di sampingnya terlihat Lavender dengan wajahnya yang cerah—ia sempat mendelik waspada pada Hermione. Ginny juga ada di sana, tersenyum singkat pada mereka sebelum berbalik dan kembali mengobrol dengan kakaknya—Charlie.

"Ah Harry! Hermione!" Mrs Weasley langsung menghampiri mereka dan memeluk Harry serta Hermione satu persatu. "Hai Mrs Weasley," sapa Harry dan Hermione.

Mereka menyapa satu persatu orang-orang yang ada disana. "Wah yang baru akan segera memiliki Weasley junior eh?" goda Hermione pada Fleur yang perutnya sudah mulai membesar.

Fleur merona, "Yah, tahun depan akan ada dua Weasley junior di keluarga ini," ujar Fleur sambil melirik Lavender. "Bukankah ini menyenangkan?" tambah yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

Harry menyapa Andromeda—ibu Nymphadora Tonks—dan meraih Teddy—putra baptisnya yang langsung tertawa begitu melihat Harry. "Dia baru bisa merangkak, sama sekali tidak mau diam," ujar Andromeda.

Harry melihat Teddy menggenggam sesuatu, permen berwarna cerah. Harry mengenali permen itu, ia mengambil permen itu dari tangan Teddy dan menyimpannya di sakunya, "George! Jangan beri Teddy hal yang aneh-aneh!" seru Harry pada George yang ada di seberang ruangan.

"Hal aneh apa? Aku tidak memberinya yang aneh-aneh kok!" George membela diri. Harry mendengus kesal, "Permen-Lidah-Liar ini!" seru Harry sambil menunjukkan permen yang sempat membuat lidah Dudley menjadi sebesar ular.

"George! Kau memberi Teddy permen aneh itu?" semprot Mrs Weasley, George menggeleng-geleng "Sepertinya dia menemukannya sendiri di kantongku ketika kugendong! Percayalah aku tidak memberikannya!"

"Sepertinya kita harus menjauhkan anak kita dari George," ujar Ron pada Lavender, disusul tawa , Andromeda dan Charlie. Bill mengangguk-angguk setuju, "Pokoknya George, jangan ajak anakku naik sapu sebelum umur lima tahun atau memberinya hal-hal aneh dari tokomu itu!" ujar Fleur.

"Hei! Anak itu akan bosan kalau di kurung di rumah dengan mainan kecil! Apalagi anak laki-laki!" bela George yang langsung menerima pukulan dari Angelina. "George! Jangan bermain hal berbahaya dengan anak-anak!" nasihat .

"Dulu aku dan Fred bermain hal berbahaya kok!"

"Kau dan Fred memang gila dari dulu!" olok Charlie. George menggerutu.

Fleur berjalan menuju radio besar yang berada di sudut ruangan dan menyalakannya. Radio itu mengalunkan sebuah lagu yang Harry tidak kenali.

"Ah Bill! Ini lagu kita!" seru Fleur semangat sambil mengeraskan suara radio, Bill tersenyum dan langsung menarik Fleur berdansa dengan hati-hati. Mr Weasley berdansa dengan Mrs Weasley. George mengajak Angelina berdansa—dansa mereka terlihat sangat aneh. Charlie menarik adiknya—Ginny—untuk ikut menari bersamanya.

Teddy bertepuk tangan riang melihat semua menari. Andromeda menghampirinya, meraih Teddy dari Harry. "Ajaklah gadismu menari," katanya

Harry melirik Hermione yang tengah tertawa bersama Lavender, Hermione menoleh, memergoki Harry sedang meliriknya. Harry menghampiri Hermione dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Mau berdansa?" Hermione tersenyum dan menyambut tangan Harry dengan riang.

Ruang tengah penuh dengan mereka yang sedang menari. Ron pun mengajak Lavender menari pelan—mengingat Lavender sedang hamil muda, jadi harus ekstra hati-hati. Harry memutar Hermione, mereka berdansa sambil bercanda tawa. Angelina dan George menghilang, Harry sempat mendengar Angelina terkikik tadi sebelum akhirnya ia dan George menghilang.

"Harry! Bukankah kau ada kelas sekarang?" tanya Hermione tiba-tiba, Harry langsung melirik jam tangannya, "Sial aku hampir terlambat!" Harry langsung meraih tasnya dan pergi keluar menuju kelas. Hermione menggeleng-geleng, ia lalu duduk di sofa.

"Mana Harry?" tanya Ron sambil menghempaskan dirinya di samping Hermione. "Dia ada kelas ramalan," jawab Hermione singkat lalu menyeruput air mineral dari botol minumnya. "Hee, dia masih mengambil kelas itu? Apa Trelawney masih suka meramal kematian Harry?" Ron teringat hobi guru ramalannya itu yang sangat senang meramal kematian Harry Potter.

Hermione mengangkat bahu, "Sekarang dia senang meramal jodoh Harry, membuat Mary Sholboet yakin dialah jodoh Harry," Ron terbahak. Hermione bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Eh, kau putus dengan Harry?" terdengar suara Fleur samar-samar dari dapur, Hermione yang tadinya akan keluar dari kamar mandi memilih diam terpaku. "Ssstt! Fleur!" Ginny menyuruh Fleur menurunkan volume suaranya, tapi Hermione tetap bisa mendengarnya. "Harry yang memutuskanmu?" tanya Fleur lagi.

"Siapa yang putus?" suara Lavender.

"Ssttt!" ujar Fleur dan Ginny. Para gadis Weasley itu berkumpul di dapur, tanpa menyadari kehadiran Hermione di dalam kamar mandi. "Harry dan Ginny," jawab Fleur. "Aku yang memutuskan Harry, bukan Harry yang memutuskanku," kata Ginny. Hermione terhenyak mendengarnya, Ginny memutuskan Harry? Kenapa Harry tidak mengatakan apapun pada dirinya?

"Aku yakin dia menyukai Hermione," tambah Ginny yang langsung membuat Hermione megap-megap tanpa suara. "Ya kurasa juga begitu, sepertinya Hermione juga menyukai Harry," kata Lavender. "Eh? Aku tidak memperhatikannya," tanggap Fleur.

"Kau tidak lihat ketika mereka berdansa tadi? Won-won bilang sepertinya itu benar, mereka saling menyukai," tambah Lavender lagi. Hermione tambah shock, Harry dan dirinya saling menyukai? Apa—

"Dan begonya mereka sama sekali tidak menyadarinya," Ginny mendengus geli. "Ya, mereka memang bodoh untuk ukuran penyihir yang pintar dan kuat," tambah Fleur. Mereka terkikik geli. Suara mereka pun terdengar semakin jauh. Baru Hermione keluar dari kamar mandi dengan terhuyung-huyung.

"Ada apa denganmu Hermione? Mukamu merah padam begitu," tanya Charlie ketika melihat Hermione kembali ke ruang tengah dengan wajah merah dan tampang bingung.

Hermione hanya menggeleng, "Sepertinya aku harus pergi ke kamarku sekarang," dia pun pamit pada dan yang lain sebelum keluar dari kamar kebutuhan dengan terburu-buru dan pergi ke menara ketua muridnya sendiri.

"Ada apa dengan Hermione? Wajahnya merah padam begitu," tanya Ginny sambil mengunyah apelnya. "Entahlah, sejak keluar dari kamar mandi wajahnya begitu. Hei Ginny, kau memangnya tidak ada kelas?" Ginny tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ron, wajahnya pucat. Jangan-jangan Hermione mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Fleur dan Lavender. "Hei Ginny, kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu?" tanya Charlie.

Ginny langsung menoleh pada Ron, "Sepertinya aku tau kenapa Hermione bertingkah aneh dan wajahnya merah begitu..."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Well—aku dan Fleur dan—err—Lavender, berbicara tentangnya dan—err—Harry di dapur dekat kamar mandi. Sepertinya—err—Hermione mendengarnya," ucap Ginny terbata-bata. "Kau membicarakan Hermione dan Harry di dapur!" seru Ron tidak percaya, semua orang di ruangan itu langsung melirik mereka. Lavender dan Fleur saling berpandangan, mengerti.

Ginny lalu menceritakan semuanya. Putus dengan Harry, dugaan Harry dan Hermione saling menyukai, segalanya yang dia tau. Tanpa dia sadari semua orang memperhatikannya—termasuk Teddy.

"Yah aku memang selalu merasa begitu," kata Mrs. Weasley.

"Mereka memang tidak seperti berteman," tambah Mr. Weasley.

"Kedekatan mereka mengisyaratkan lebih, apa kau tidak apa-apa Ginny?" tanya Bill, Ginny menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja, mereka sangat bodoh sampai tidak menyadari perasaan mereka sendiri.

"Ya, Harry memang bisa sangat bodoh kadang-kadang," kata Charlie. Teddy bertepuk tangan gembira, "Anak itu sangat polos," kata Andromeda.

Berlanjutlah topik tentang Harry dan Hermione di ruangan itu.

* * *

_sebenernya sih ceritanya udah selesai, tapi masih saya edit-edit lagi ^^_

**next chapter!**

**"POTTER MENDAPATKAN SNITCH! HOGWARTS MENANG!" **

** "Apa yang kau lakukan idiot? Terbang di ketinggian seperti ini!" **

**"Ngomong-ngomong kemana kau tadi? Kenapa harus Merrion yang menerima pialanya?" **

**"Kurasa mereka baru sadar. Tapi kukira mereka belum mengakuinya," **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I just own the story.**

**big thanks buat semua yang masih mengikuti cerita ini dan me-review-nya. maaf kalau tidak dibalas satu persatu xD**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Harry tidak menemukan Hermione saat makan siang, setelah kelas ramuan selesai hari ini. mungkin dia makan siang bersama keluarga Weasley, pikirnya karena ia juga tidak melihat Ginny. Harry memutuskan untuk menghampiri Luna di meja Ravenclaw.

"Oh, hai Harry," sapa Luna, Harry tersenyum dan mulai menyendokkan makanan ke piringnya. "Apa kau lihat Hermione, Luna?" tanya Harry.

"Owh. Kau kehilangan pacarmu?"

Harry tersedak, ia segera menyambar pialanya dan menenggak jus labu sampai habis. "Luna! Hermione bukan pacarku, kamu tau itu!"

Luna hanya memandangnya seperti biasa, "Aah, masih belum menyadarinya. Heran deh, kalian berdua sepertinya benar-benar menutup mata kalian," Harry menatap Luna bingung sementara mulutnya tidak berhenti mengunyah.

"Buka matamu Harry, lihat semua yang ada di sekelilingmu," kata Luna dengan lembut. Harry mendongak dan melihat ke sekeliling, "Tidak ada yang aneh di sekelilingku," ucap Harry dengan polosnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Pokoknya kau jangan menutup matamu dari kemungkinan apapun," ujar Luna, Harry terlihat semakin bingung. "Maksudmu?" Luna hanya mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan makan siangnya.

Harry menggerutu dan melanjutkan makan siang. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitau Hermione kalau kau menyukainya?" tanya Luna, membuat Harry tersedak lagi. ujung bibir Luna melengkung membentuk senyuman, "Sebaiknya aku pergi. Sampai nanti, Harry,"

Luna bangkit dan meninggalkan Harry sebelum Harry mencecarinya dengan pertanyaan yang menurut Luna tidak perlu ditanyakan. Harry hanya memandang kepergian Luna, lalu menghela nafas.

Harry akhirnya memutuskan untuk memanjat ke menara ketua muridnya untuk berendam begitu ia menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Ia setengah terkejut mendapati Hermione sedang mengerjakan tugas ramuannya di ruang rekreasi.

"Kau tidak makan siang?" tanya Harry, Hermione terlonjak ketika menyadari Harry sudah ada di dekatnya. Ia lalu menggeleng pelan, "Nanti saja, aku malas makan," tuturnya. Harry menatapnya sebentar sebelum kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Berendam air hangat memang sangat menyenangkan di tengah cuaca yang semakin dingin, Harry berendam cukup lama, sampai busa-busanya mulai menghilang. Ia enggan meninggalkan tempat yang hangat itu. ia memikirkan kata-kata Luna tentang memperhatikan ke sekelilingnya. Harry bingung, apa atau siapa yang harus dia perhatikan? Hermione-kah? Tapi ada apa dengan Hermione? Dia memang terlihat berbeda di mata Harry akhir-akhir ini, tapi apa maksud Luna sebenarnya?

Hermione masih berkutat dengan essainya ketika Harry keluar dari kamar mandi. "Sudah selesai Mione?" Hermione menggeleng, "Satu meter lagi. sepertinya akan kukerjakan besok saja," ucapnya lalu membereskan peralatannya.

Harry naik ke kamarnya, berganti baju lalu turun lagi ke bawah. "Kau mau ikut Mione?"

"Kemana?" Hermione menoleh, "Aku akan latihan Quidditch," Hermione mengangkat bahu, "Sepertinya lebih baik dari pada diam di sini,"

"Kau tidak apa-apa Mione? Kalau kau mau aku bisa tetap diam di sini menemanimu," ujar Harry yang terlihat khawatir, Hermione memang tidak terlihat seperti biasa hari ini. seakan dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Hermione menggeleng, "Pergilah. Kau harus latihan, Hogwarts ingin kau memenangkan piala Quidditch," Hermione tersenyum meyakinkan Harry. Harry balas tersenyum walau ia masih terlihat khawatir.

Harry menghampiri dan menyentuh dahinya, jantung Hermione berdetak keras ketika tangan dingin itu menyentuh dahinya. "Tidak demam. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Harry lagi, Hermione tertawa pelan, "Aku baik-baik saja. Pergilah,"

"Kau yakin?"

"Sangat yakin. Pergilah Harry, kau akan terlambat,"

Harry mengangguk lalu memanjat keluar dari ruang rekreasi, meninggalkan Hermione yang masih berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya.

0oooo0oooo0

"Quidditch," keluh Hermione sambil membersihkan luka di lengan Harry yang meringis perih, "Pelan-pelan!" kata Harry. Hermione kembali menggerutu, "Quidditch,"

"Ah Harry!" mereka kontan menoleh dan mendapati Ron dan Lavender berjalan mendekati mereka, "Habis latihan quidditch eh? Aku rindu masa itu," kata Ron matanya menerawang mengingat kembali masa lalu.

"Ah aku juga rindu luka-luka itu," tambahnya, Harry terkekeh. Hermione dan Lavender memutar bola matanya, "Dasar lelaki!" keluh mereka bersamaan. Harry dan Ron hanya terkekeh.

Ron menyodorkan sesuatu pada Harry. Amplop yang sama seperti yang Ron kirim pada Hermione, "Untukmu, baru saja aku dari tempat Hagrid untuk menyerahkan ini,"

"Satu hari sebelum tahun baru, di The Burrow," tambah Lavender.

"Tentu, aku pasti datang, terima kasih Ron, Lavender," ucap Harry. "Beres," kata Hermione yang langsung menutup kotak obatnya. "Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu, aku masih harus menyerahkan undangan pada McGonagall dan anggota laskar dumbledore," mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Harry dan Hermione.

Harry sempat melihat Ron dan Lavender melirik mereka dengan tatapan aneh dan terkikik sebelum cepat-cepat meninggalkan mereka. Hermione juga menyadari itu, wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Kenapa dengan mereka?" tanya Harry bingung, ia masih mengusap-usap lukanya, tangan itu langsung dipukul Hermione. "Jangan dipegang, nanti infeksi!" ujar Hermione. Harry menurut dan menurunkan tangannya.

"Mereka memang aneh," gumam Hermione, Harry sangat setuju dengan pendapat Hermione. Ron dan Lavender memang aneh. Tiba-tiba Harry teringat sesuatu, "Ah Hermione, kau tidak apa-apa?" tangan Harry langsung menyentuh dahi Hermione.

Hermione meraih tangan Harry itu dan menurunkannya, lalu tersenyum lembut, "Aku baik-baik saja," kata Hermione pelan. "Oh," hanya itu yang bisa Harry ucapkan.

Jantung Harry berdebar kencang, tangan Hermione menggenggam tangannya. Darah mengalir menuju wajahnya, cepat-cepat Harry memalingkan muka dan menenangkan dirinya. Tenang Harry James Potter! Demi Merlin, ini Hermione. Hermione! Sahabatnya! Untuk apa kau gugup seperti ini!

"Aku akan kembali ke menara," ujar Hermione yang berdiri tiba-tiba, Harry terlonjak kaget. "Hah? Oh—oke," Harry tidak bisa menyembunyikan kagetnya. Hermione pergi meninggalkan lapangan, meninggalkan Harry yang melongo.

Astaga! Hermione Jane Granger! Untuk apa kau menggenggam tangan Harry lama-lama! Merlin! Dia sahabatmu!

Hermione berjalan semakin cepat menuju menara ketua muridnya, tanpa menoleh, tanpa membalas sapaan teman-temannya.

0ooo0ooo0

"POTTER MENDAPATKAN SNITCH! HOGWARTS MENANG!"

Penonton bersorak gembira, Harry dan pemain quidditch Hogwarts lain berputar mengelilingi lapangan. Minerva terlihat melonjak gembira, begitu dengan para Weasley, Ron dan Lavender, juga teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi ia tidak melihat sosok Hermione di antara penonton. Harry menyerahkan soal pemberian piala pada wakil kapten mereka, Merrion, siswa kelas 6 dari Revenclaw, lalu terbang menuju menara ketua murid.

Angin yang bertiup di ketinggian membuatnya menggigil, ia mengintip dari jendela, melihat apa Hermione ada di kamarnya. Kamar itu kosong. Harry memutari menara, salju mulai turun, membuatnya semakin menggigil kedinginan. Hermione ternyata ada di ruang rekreasi. Harry mengetuk-ngetuk jendela. "M-M-M-Mi-Mio-ne," panggilnya. Salju membuat udaranya semakin dingin, ujung jubah Harry mulai beku.

Harry kembali mengetuk jendela lebih keras, Hermione menoleh, ia menganga melihat Harry melayang di depan jendela, ia segera melempar buku bacaannya dan menghampiri jendela.

"Apa yang kau lakukan idiot? Terbang di ketinggian seperti ini!" gerutu Hermione begitu membuka jendela. Bibir Harry bergetar, "B-B-Bia-r-k-kan ak-k-ku m-mass-uu-kk," ujarnya.

Sadar bahwa Harry kedinginan, Hermione langsung menariknya masuk dan membawanya ke depan perapian. "Astaga Harry! Jubahmu membeku! Ganti bajumu sebelum kau tambah beku!" Hermione mengayunkan tongkatnya, sebuah kaus dan celana panjang serta selimut datang dari kamar Harry.

"Ganti—Astaga! Kotor sekali kau! Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu!" Hermione pergi ke kamar mandi dan mengalirkan air hangat ke dalam bak. "Sudah kusiapkan, mandilah dulu," suruh Hermione. Harry mendekap tubuhnya sendiri, berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan gemetaran, "T-Tr—"

"Bicaranya nanti saja! Aku tidak mengerti apapun yang kau katakan," Harry terkekeh kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Berendam air hangat membuat gemetarnya lambat laun menghilang dan tubuhnya pun menghangat. Hampir satu jam Harry berendam, ia pun berpakaian memakai baju yang tadi di bawakan Hermione.

Hermione masih ada di ruang rekreasi, membaca buku—yang tebalnya bisa mengalahkan bantal—di depan perapian. "Lama sekali kau mandi? Luluran?" sindir Hermione. "Tidak, hanya manicure dan pedicure dulu,"

"Ayo, waktunya makan malam. Orang-orang pasti mencarimu untuk merayakan kemenangan Hogwarts," ajak Hermione sambil menutup bukunya dan memakai sweaternya. "Bagaimana kau—"

"Sorakan itu terdengar sampai sini Harry. Yah aku bisa mendengar teriakan 'Potter..Potter' itu dengan jelas," Harry bersemu, memang namanya terus di elu-elukan tadi.

Benar kata Hermione, ternyata kehadiran Harry sudah di tunggu-tunggu di aula besar. "Potter! Potter! Potter!" meja Gryffindor mengelukan nama itu paling keras. Harry melirik Hermione yang juga sedang melihatnya sambil tersenyum, seakan berkata "Apa kubilang" Harry hanya nyengir dan ikut bergabung dengan yang lain di meja Gryffindor.

"Selamat untuk tim Hogwarts yang berhasil memenangkan piala antar-sekolah," ujar Minerva di mimbar dengan wajah berseri-seri, "Selamat juga untuk tim-tim yang lain yang sudah bermain dengan sangat baik. Semoga tahun depan kita semua bisa bermain lebih baik lagi, well, kurasa tidak ada yang bisa kukatakan selain. Selamat makan dan selamat natal semuanya," piring-piring pun penuh dengan makanan, semua orang berpesta. Harry menerima berbagai ucapan selamat dari orang-orang yang melewatinya, juga dari tim yang lain. Ini malam terakhir mereka di Hogwarts, besok pagi mereka akan kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing. Begitu juga siswa Hogwarts yang akan merayakan natal di rumahnya masing-masing.

"Selamat Harry! Kau bermain hebat tadi," ucap Luna yang berada di depan Harry dan Hermione. Harry berseri-seri, "Trims Luna!"

"Ngomong-ngomong kemana kau tadi? Kenapa harus Merrion yang menerima pialanya?" tanya Neville, Ron yang duduk di sampingnya mengangguk setuju dengan mulut penuh makanan. Hermione meringis melihatnya.

"Aku langsung terbang ke menara ketua murid," jawabku ringan. Neville memiringkan kepalanya, "Untuk apa?"

"Oh Neville, sudah jelas untuk memberi ciuman kemenangan pada kekasihnya," kata Luna sebelum Harry sempat menjawab. Kata-kata Luna membuat Harry tersedak dan Hermione menyemburkan jus labunya.

"Iuuhhh! Hermione! Jorok!" gerutu Ron yang terkena semburannya, Hermione nyengir dan mengelap mulut dan meja di sekitarnya dengan tissue. Sedangkan Harry menenggak jus labunya banyak-banyak.

"Luna! Jangan menyebarkan gosip!" ujar Harry, Hermione hanya diam dengan wajah bersemu. Lavender terkikik, "Jadi kalian pacaran sekarang?" tanyanya dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Tidak!" sergah Harry dan Hermione bersamaan. "Tidak mau mengakui maksudnya," ujar Ron pelan, sayangnya, Harry dan Hermione bisa mendengarnya. "Ron!"

Sisa malam itu digunakan Harry dan Hermione untuk menyanggah semua dugaan yang diutarakan teman-temannya. Harry sampai sakit kepala. Mereka sudah melupakan makan malam mereka.

0oooo0oooo0

Malam natal. Sekolah mulai sepi karena sebagian besar muridnya pulang untuk merayakan natal, hanya sedikit orang yang memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal. Tapi dengan kehadiran keluarga weasley dan anggota orde yang mulai berdatangan, suasana sepi itu mulai terenyahkan.

Cukup aneh melihat penyihir dewasa sebanyak ini di aula besar, semua anggota orde duduk di meja Gryffindor, termasuk Minerva, Kingsley dan anggota yang lain. Anggota Laskar Dumbledore juga ikut bergabung dan Hagrid. Suasana sangat meriah, George beberapa kali menyalakan kembang-api-Weasley ke udara, kembang api yang sangat bagus.

Harry memangku Teddy yang sedang asyik dengan kuenya, mulutnya pun belepotan krim. "Ya ampun Teddy," Hermione mengeluarkan tissue dari kantong celananya dan mengelap mulut Teddy. "Kau cekatan juga Hermione," kata Fleur yang sejak tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hermione. "Well—"

"Kau bisa jadi ibu yang baik," tambahnya sambil nyengir membuat wajah Hermione langsung bersemu. Teddy tertawa dan mulai melempar-lempar kuenya, "Teddy!" tegur Harry yang langsung menjauhkan kue itu dari jangkauan Teddy—yang rambutnya langsung berubah merah pertanda marah—Hermione kembali mengelap tangan Teddy yang belepotan. Dan Harry memberi Teddy mainan kesukaannya sebagai penggantu kue—setidaknya ini tidak menyebabkan kotor atau lengket, pikir Harry. Tanpa mereka sadari banyak wajah memperhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum-senyum penuh arti.

Duarrr!

Terdengar suara ledakan yang langsung membuat Teddy menangis karena kaget. "George! Apa itu?" disusul teriakan . Hermione meraih Teddy dari pangkuan Harry, berusaha menenangkannya sementara Harry berdiri dan mencari sumber keributan, "Tenang Teddy, tidak ada apa-apa kok," Hermione terpaksa membawa Teddy keluar karena dia tidak mau diam.

Harry melihat ke ujung meja dimana George sedang berdebat dengan ibunya. "Mum! Ini akan berubah menjadi musik!" ujar George tidak mau kalah dengan ibunya. "Ledakan tidak bisa disebut musik George!" tukas . "Kalian ini! ini malam natal dan kalian malah bertengkar!" Mr. Weasley. "Produk baru ini memang belum sempurna! Aku belum bisa melenyapkan suara ledakannya! Fred belum menyempurnakan ini!"

"Apa sebenarnya yang dilemparkan George?" tanya Harry pada Ron. "Itu produk baru sihir-sakti-weasley. Ciptaan terakhir dari Fred, kalau tidak salah namanya Bola-Ledak-Musik," jawab Ron.

Mrs. Weasley dan George terus berdebat, Arthur sudah menyerah. Lama kelamaan terdengar musik mengalun, semakin lama semakin keras, hingga akhirnya suara lembut itu memenuhi ruangan.

"Musik yang romantis," puji Ginny. "Nah kan! Apa yang kubilang Mum!" jerit George. "Ledakannya ituloh George!" teriak Mrs. Weasley tidak mau kalah.

Mr. Weasley bangkit dari duduknya, menarik istrinya menjauhi George. "Arthur! Aku belum selesai dengannya!" jerit Mrs. Weasley.

"Sudahlah Molly, ini malam natal. Lebih baik kita berdansa daripada kau marah-marah seperti itu," ujar Mr. Weasley lembut. Mrs. Weasley mengalah walau masih tetap menggerutu kesal.

Angelina pun mendekati George, menenenangkannya, "Mum selalu meragukanku! Dia selalu mengira sukses adalah menjadi Percy!" Percy yang mendengan kata-kata George langsung melotot ke arahnya. "Sudahlah George, lebih baik kita ikut berdansa," walau masih merengut kesal, George menurut pada Angelina dan mereka berdua pun mulai berdansa.

Dalam waktu singkat, semua mulai berdansa berdua-dua. Ron dan Lavender. Bill dan Fleur. Charlie dan Melissa—kekasih Charlie. Ginny dan Dean. Percy dan Marie—tunangannya. Kingsley dan Minerva. Neville dan Luna. Katie dan Seamus. Andromeda dan Hagrid. Dan masih banyak pasangan lain yang ikut berdansa. Harry memilih pergi keluar, mencari Hermione dan Teddy.

Hermione sedang duduk di taman dekat air mancur, mendekap Teddy dalam pelukannya. "Mione," panggil Harry, Hermione menoleh telunjuknya menempel ke bibir tipisnya, "Sst, dia tertidur," bisiknya, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Teddy yang terlelap. "Oh,"

"Harry? Ah itu dia," Andromeda berjalan tergopoh-gopoh mendekati mereka. "Mana Teddy? Ini sudah waktunya tidur—ah ternyata dia sudah tertidur," Andromeda mendekati Hermione yang menyerahkan Teddy pada Andromeda dengan hati-hati, "Terima kasih Hermione, kau sudah meringankan tugasku," bisik Andromeda, Hermione tertawa pelan, "Sama-sama Andromeda,"

"Kalian berpestalah, aku harus membawa Teddy dan kedua perempuan hamil itu istirahat," ujarnya sambil melirik Fleur dan Lavender yang sesekali terkikik. Mereka saling mengucapkan selamat malam sebelum akhirnya Fleur, Lavender dan Andromeda pergi meninggalkan Harry dan Hermione.

"Sepertinya di dalam rame sekali," bisik Hermione. Mereka terdiam, Harry ingin berbicara sesuatu dengan Hermione. Ia menimbang-nimbangnya beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengutarakannya, "Hei Mione—"

Duarr!

Harry dan Hermione meloncat kaget karena ledakan itu. "Untuk kalian!" seru George, sebelum ia melengos dengan Angelina yang menatap mereka penuh arti. "Ada apa dengan orang-orang malam ini," dengus Harry kesal, Hermione hanya diam menatap Harry.

Lama-kelamaan terdengar suara musik mengalun, melodi yang lembut di tengah malam yang dingin, rupanya George melempar Bola-Ledak-Musik untuk Harry dan Hermione. Harry melirik jam tangannya, tinggal lima belas menit menuju natal. Lalu ia menoleh pada Hermione yang masih terduduk sambil menatap langit. Harry mendekatinya, mengulurkan tangannya, "Mau berdansa?"

Hermione menatap tangan Harry—tersenyum, "Tentu," ia menyambut uluran tangan itu. Mereka menari di bawah sinar bulan dan bintang, dengan alunan musik lembut, di tengah taman yang putih tertutup salju dan pada malam natal. Harry menatap lembut Hermione, mendekapnya, memutar tubuhnya. Embun nafas mereka begitu dekat.

Hermione mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Harry sementara Harry memeluk pinggangnya. Hermione membelai pipi Harry yang dingin, mata mereka bertemu, berpandangan begitu dalam. Harry merasakan sesuatu, debaran jantungnya yang semakin cepat, kehangatan ketika ia bersama Hermione. Hermione berusaha meredam debar jantungnya yang malah semakin keras, wajah Harry memenuhi matanya.

Terdengar jam berdentang keras. Sudah pukul 12 malam. Harry tersenyum, "Selamat natal Hermione," bisiknya.

Hermione tersenyum simpul, "Selamat natal juga, Harry," Harry memperat pelukannya, Hermione memeluk Harry, mereka berputar mengikuti irama musik dan irama detak jantung mereka.

"Apa ini artinya mereka sudah sadar?" tanya Ron entah pada siapa. "Jadi benar, Harry dan Hermione saling menyukai?" Minerva ikut nimbrung dibelakangnya. Para Weasley, juga Luna, Neville, Hagrid, Minerva dan Kingsley berdiri tidak jauh dari Harry dan Hermione. Memperhatikan kedua remaja itu intens.

"Wah sudah kukira," gumam Kingsley.

"Kurasa mereka baru sadar. Tapi kukira mereka belum mengakuinya," ujar Luna tenang. "Tapi sikap mereka itu menunjukkan mereka sudah tau," kata Hagrid.

"Mereka bersikap begitu belum tentu mereka sadar," Ginny tersenyum simpul, terbesit rasa sakit di hatinya, tapi ia tau ini adalah hal yang benar. "Manisnya mereka," gumam Mrs. Weasley.

"Andai James dan Lily bisa melihatnya," gumam Minerva, "Atau Albus—well, dia pasti langsung bercanda dengan ini—atau Sirius atau Severus," gumamnya lagi.

"Atau Remus," tambah Mr. Weasley.

"Atau Fred," ujar Mrs. Weasley dengan mata berkaca-kaca, teringat putranya. "Kalau Fred pasti langsung memasang ledakan atau sejenisnya," ujar Bill sambil terkekeh.

Duar!

Sebuah kembang api meledak di atas, Harry dan Hermione terlonjak kaget—begitu juga orang-orang yang menonton mereka. "George! Jangan ganggu mereka!" terdengar Angelina menggerutu disusul tawa George.

"George dan Fred. Mereka memang sama," gumam Ron, Bill dan Charlie.

0oooo0oooo0

Natal sudah lewat, keluarga Weasley dan anggota orde sudah pulang—Ginny ikut pulang untuk membantu persiapan pernikahan Ron dan Lavender, Harry dan Hermione akan menyusul besok pagi. Harry dan Hermione hanya duduk-duduk di ruang rekreasi mereka sambil berusaha mengerjakan essai ramuan yang diberikan Slughorn. Harry meraih buku di dekat kakinya dan membuka-bukanya, lalu mencatat hal yang menurutnya penting dari buku itu. "Beres," Hermione meletakan pena bulu burungnya.

"Eh, aku masih ada satu setengah meter lagi," keluh Harry, Hermione bangkit dari duduknya. "Kerjakanlah Harry, aku mau berendam dulu," Hermione membawa semua peralatannya termasuk buku dan essainya.

"Ah tinggalkan bukumu Mione, aku ingin mengambil referensi dari situ," Hermione menyimpan buku-bukunya dan naik ke kamarnya. "Bereskan sebelum kita pergi ke pernikahan Ron Harry," kata Hermione sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Harry mulai merasa malas mengerjakkan peer, namun seperti kata Hermione, essai ini harus beres sebelum mereka berangkat ke pernikahan Ron. Dan itu adalah besok, mereka baru akan kembali tanggal 3 januari, satu hari sebelum pelajaran ramuan. Tidak mungkin mengerjakkan essai ini dalam semalam.

Harry mulai mencatat kembali—secara asal-asalan—dan ajaibnya dalam essai Harry selesai bersamaan dengan keluarnya Hermione dari dalam kamar mandi. "Sudah selesai lagi?" Hermione melongo tidak percaya, ia mengambil perkamen Harry dari tangannya dan membacanya.

"Harry! Kau membuat ini asal-asalan!" Hermione menatapnya galak, Harry ingin merebut perkamen itu dari tangan Hermione, tapi Hermione menepisnya. "Kau tidak bisa membuat asal-asalan seperti ini Harry!"

"Tentu aku bisa! Kemarikan Mione!" Harry merenggut perkamen itu dari tangan Hermione dan membuat ujungnya sobek. "Hermione! lihat apa yang sudah kau perbuat!" seru Harry kesal, Hermione cemberut. "Harry! Kau Ketua Murid! seharusnya kau memberi contoh yang baik bagi semua orang dan tidak sembarangan mengerjakan tugas seperti ini!"

Harry menggerutu, terpaksa ia mengambil lagi secarik perkamen untuk menyalin pekerjaannya. Sementara Hermione mengambil buku-bukunya dan menghempaskan diri di sofa. Mereka diam selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Hermione menyimpan semua bukunya di samping Harry.

"Aku sudah menandari beberapa yang penting, kau salinlah dari situ," ujar Hermione cepat, lalu kembali duduk di sofa dan tenggelam dalam bacaannya. Harry melirik tumpukan buku itu, mengambil satu dan membaca bagian yang ditandai Hermione. Benar apa kata Hermione, bagian yang sudah ia tandai memang penting, Harry mengambil pena bulunya dan mulai menulis kalimat demi kalimat dalam perkamen itu.

Satu jam berlalu dan Harry sudah selesai menuliskan kata terakhir di secarik perkamen itu lalu membacanya sekali lagi, ia puas dengan pekerjaannya yang jauh lebih bagus dari sebelumnya. "Harus kuakui Hermione, kau banyak membantuku. Maaf kalau tadi aku kasar padamu," ujar Harry. Tidak ada sahutan dari belakang Harry.

Harry menoleh dan melihat Hermione tertidur lelap di sofa dengan buku terbuka di pangkuannya. Harry tersenyum geli, ia membereskan buku-buku dan peralatannya ke dalam tas. Lalu menghampiri Hermione yang terlelap, ia mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pipi Hermione yang lembut. Ia sudah lupa, kapan tepatnya Hermione mulai terlihat sedewasa dan secantik ini. Harry tersenyum lembut, "Hermione.." bisik Harry.

Entah apa yang mendorongnya, namun Harry mencondongkan badannya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hermione. Mengecup pipinya lama, Hermione menggeliat, "Harry?" gumamnya tidak jelas. Perlahan Hermione membuka matanya dan ia mendapati wajah Harry sangat dekat dengannya, hanya terpaut beberapa inci. "Harry?" gumam Hermione lagi.

Sebelum Hermione sempat menyadari ada apa, Harry sudah menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Hermione. Hermione membelak, ia tidak menyangka Harry akan menciumnya. Hangat menyelimuti dirinya. Bibir Harry menjauh seinci, "Aku mencintaimu Hermione," bisik Harry.

"Apa? Harry-"

sebelum Hermione sempat berbicara lagi, Harry kembali menciumnya. Hermione membalas ciuman itu sama besarnya. Mereka baru memisahkan diri ketika kebutuhan oksigen mendesak mereka untuk menghentikan ciuman itu.

Wajah mereka bersemu, Harry menatap Hermione lama. Memandangi mata cokelat yang selalu menghangatkannya, memandangi gadis yang selalu ada di hatinya. "Aku mencintaimu Hermione," bisik Harry lagi. Hermione menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat manis, kedua tangannya terulur dan Hermione meraih wajah Harry, menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu Harry,"

* * *

**Bagaimana menurutmu? Mungkin chapter-chapter berikutnya akan di publish agak lama, berhubung saya sedang banyak tugas kuliah *nangis***

**tapi saya akan meng-update secepat yang saya bisa. karena itu, mohon bersabar ya hehehe.**

_**next chapter!**_

_**"Aku tidak menyangka Ron akan menikah lebih dulu daripada aku," **_

_**"Ya, kita semua akan lulus. Tidak kusangka hari ini cepat sekali datang,"**_

_**"Aku akan pergi sekarang. Sebaiknya mereka tidak perlu tau professor, tolong jangan beritau mereka kemana aku pergi,"**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I just own the story.**

**big thanks buat semua yang masih mengikuti cerita ini dan me-review-nya. maaf kalau tidak dibalas satu persatu xD**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Sudahlah Ron! Berjalan mondar-mandir seperti itu tidak ada gunanya!" Harry menggerutu, bosan melihat Ron yang tegang—sangat tegang. "Aku cemas Harry!" balas Ron setengah membentak. "Aku tau Ron! Tapi kau harus tenang agar semuanya lancar!"

Sejak setengah jam lalu, Ron terus mondar-mandir mengelilingi kamarnya. Wajahnya pucat dan ia berkeringat, mulutnya terus meracau tidak jelas. Bahkan ia sempat berpikir untuk ber-Apprate dan menghilang dari dunia ini.

"Bagaimana kau tau! Kau tidak pernah menikah!" seru Ron dengan wajah merah.

"Pertama, bukan tidak pernah tapi belum pernah! Kedua, semua orang tau itu Ron!" Harry benar-benar jengkel dengan kekhawatiran Ron yang berlebihan. Ron tidak menjawab, ia hanya mondar-mandir sambil menggerutu sendiri.

Pintu di ketuk dan Ron langsung pucat seketika. Hermione melongo dari balik pintu, "Semua sudah siap? Ah Ron mukamu pucat sekali," katanya ketika melihat wajah Ron.

"Ah kau Hermione, kukira sudah waktunya," Ron terlihat sedikit lebih lega, "Dia sejak tadi cemas sekali. Membuatku jengkel," kata terakhir itu Harry bisikkan pada telinga Hermione agar Ron tidak mendengar, Hermione terkikik.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu secemas ini, aku baru saja menemui Lavender, dia terlihat cantik sekali. Dia juga cemas, tapi tidak secemas dirimu," tutur Hermione yang malah membuat Ron tambah pucat, pikiran untuk ber-Apprate dan menghilang dari dunia ini kembali melintas di benaknya.

Pintu di ketuk lagi, Bill melongo, "Siap Ron? Astaga pucat sekali kau! Pengantin tidak boleh sepucat itu bodoh!"

"Aku gugup Bill! Kau tidak perlu mengataiku bodoh!" seru Ron, Bill mendekati adiknya itu—

Plaakk!

Dan langsung menamparnya, membuat Hermione dan Harry melongo tidak percaya. "Aku juga cemas sewaktu menikah dan ini yang Dad lakukan—menamparku. Kau jangan tampak pucat seperti ini! jangan sampai Lavender mengira dia menikahi mayat hidup!"

Ron masih terpaku shock. Tapi rona wajahnya sudah tidak pucat lagi, tapi merah, karena tamparan Bill. "Ah sudah waktunya, sebaiknya kita segera keluar. Ayo Ron! Sampai kapan kau mau bengong terus!"

Ron berjalan terhuyung-huyung keluar dari kamar. Harry menepuk bahu sahabatnya, "Kau pasti bisa, ini tidak sesulit ujian ramuan," Ron tidak menjawab, ia hanya terdiam dan mengangguk. Lalu berlari ke kamar mandi. Mengeluarkan semua yang sudah dia makan pagi ini.

0oooo0oooo0

"Tuan dan nyonya sekalian, untuk pertama kalinya, Mr dan Mrs Ronald Weasley!"

Halaman The Burrow yang sudah di desain menjadi tempat pesta langsung bergemuruh dengan tepuk tanga. Ron dan Lavender keluar menuju lantai dansa, wajah Ron tidak sepucat tadi pagi, sekarang malah merona bahagia begitu juga Lavender. Mereka berdansa di sana sementara Harry menatap sahabatnya dengan bahagia.

"Aku tidak menyangka Ron akan menikah lebih dulu daripada aku," gumam Charlie sambil meminum winenya. "Aku juga tidak. Kukira Ron akan menikah beberapa tahun lagi," kata Harry, Charlie mengangkat bahu, "Takdir memang aneh,"

Lavender tengah berdansa dengan ayahnya sementara Ron berdansa dengan . Mr dan Mrs Weasley terlihat mengobrol dengan beberapa orang kementrian. "Yah kurasa aku akan berdansa," Charlie menyimpan gelasnya dan berjalan menuju Melissa, mengajaknya berdansa.

"Hei Harry!" seru George.

Harry menoleh ke asal suara, "Apa?" balas Harry. "Keberatan kalau kuajak dia berdansa?" George menunjuk Hermione yang terbahak di sampingnya dan Angelina. Hermione menatap Harry sambil tersenyum, "Tentu!" teriak Harry. Angelina berjalan mendekatinya, "Daripada bengong," katanya sebelum menarik tangan Harry ke lantai dansa.

Mereka berdansa, berputar-putar, Harry menyerahkan Angelina pada Ron sementara Lavender masuk dalam pelukannya. "Selamat atas pernikahannya Lavender," kata Harry di sela-sela dansanya.

"Trims Harry!" mata Lavender berbinar-binar, terlihat sekali ia bahagia. Mereka kembali berputar dan Lavender pun kembali ke tangan Ron sementara Hermione kembali pada Harry.

"Pernikahan yang indah ya," kata Hermione riang, Harry memutar tubuh Hermione. "Ya, pernikahan yang indah. Kita buat yang lebih indah oke?" bisik Harry. Wajah Hermione memanas, "Harry!" ia memukul bahunya. Sementara Harry tertawa, senang melihat wajah Hermione yang memerah, menurutnya itu manis sekali.

Harry mengecup sayang Hermione, mendekapnya lebih erat. "Mau mencari tempat yang lebih pribadi?" tanya Harry sambil tersenyum jahil. Hermione kembali memukul bahunya, "Tidak," Dia pun pergi meninggalkan Harry yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Harry berkeliling dan menyapa tamu-tamu yang hadir di sana. Ginny terlihat senang dengan Dean, Harry bersyukur melihatnya, ia senang melihat Ginny bahagia. Ia masih merasa bersalah karena telah mengecewakannya.

"Jadi Mate! Kau dan Hermione—" Ron mengalungkan lengannya di pundak Harry, menatapnya penuh arti. Wajah Harry bersemu, lalu ia hanya mengangguk. "Akhirnyaa!" Ron berseru bahagia lalu memeluk Harry erat-erat.

"Jaga dia Mate! Dia gadis yang berharga," pesan Ron, Harry terkekeh, "Tentu aku akan menjaganya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir,"

"Yah, aku memang tidak akan khawatir kalau orang itu adalah kau, Harry. Kalau Cormac pasti akan kutendang dia," mereka tertawa. "Ah sebaiknya aku kembali pada istriku," gumam Ron yang langsung menenggak isi gelasnya sampai habis.

"Sekali lagi, selamat untuk pernikahanmu Mate!" Harry menepuk punggung Ron, "Bahagiakan dia, oke,"

Ron menepuk dadanya, "Kau bisa mengandalkanku,"

Harry tertawa.

0oooo0oooo0

Ujian NEWT sungguh membuat Harry stress. Ia tidak bisa tidur memikirkan ujiannya, belajar pun tidak banya membantunya. Hermione membuat burung-burung yang menyanyikan pelajaran-pelajarannya yang selalu mengikuti Harry kemana pun ia pergi, ini cukup efektif, tapi sayang mengganggu. Setiap malam Hermione membantu Harry belajar, menjelaskan apa yang Harry tanyakan dan pergi ketika Harry mulai menggodanya.

"Seriuslah Harry!" kata Hermione suatu malam. "Aku sudah serius, tapi kalau aku terlalu serius aku bisa gila!" keluh Harry. Hermione menghela nafas,

"Ini tidak sesulit yang kau kira," Harry mendengus kesal.

"Kau pintar Mione, kau bisa melakukan semua yang ada di buku mantra ini!"

Hermione merengut, memang benar ia bisa melakukan semua mantra yang ada di buku mantra tingkat akhir ini. "Ayolah Harry, sekali lagi," Harry menyerah, ia kembali berusaha memantra buku di hadapannya. Dan kali ini, ia berhasil.

Hermione melompat girang, "Tuhkan kau bisa. Kalau kau sudah bisa melakukan ini, yang lainnya bisa kau lakukan dengan mudah," Hermione memeluk Harry erat. Harry merangkulnya, mencium puncak kepalanya. "Terima kasih Mione,"

Hermione selalu suka ketika Harry memanggilnya Mione. Hermione mendongak, mencium Harry yang balas menciumnya dengan senang hati. Salah satu keuntungan memiliki menara untuk diri sendiri adalah mereka bebas berciuman mesra.

"Harry..." desah Hermione, "Kita...harus...belajar..."

Harry tidak menghiraukannya, "Besok...minggu...Mione..."

"Harry..."

"Mione..."

"Aku mencintaimu Harry..."

"Aku mencintaimu Mione..."

0oooo0oooo0

Hermione menggeliat, tangannya menyingkirkan tangan Harry yang memeluk pinggangnya, ia turun dari kasurnya perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Harry. Ia meraih handuk dan melilitkannya di tubuhnya, berjalan turun ke ruang rekreasi dan ke kamar mandi.

Ia memasuki bak mandi yang berisi air panas beraroma bunga vanilla yang menenangkan. Semalam bersama Harry ternyata sangat menyenangkan, Harry memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut. Hermione kembali bersemu begitu mengingat semalam.

Hermione menyiapkan dua gelas cokelat hangat sebelum naik kembali ke kamarnya, ia menyimpan susu itu di meja samping tempat tidur. Tangannya membongkar lemari, mencari apa yang harus di pakainya. Celana khaki dan kaus lengan pendek berwarna putih menjadi pilihannya.

"Pakai apapun ternyata kau tetap cantik," Hermione hampir terpeleset saat mendengar itu.

"Harry! Jangan melihatku! Balik badan sana!" tukas Hermione galak. "Kenapa musti malu? Aku pernah melihatmu tanpa pa—" sebuah bantal melayang mengenai muka Harry. "Bawa gelas cokelat panasmu dan keluarlah Harry!"

Harry mengangkat kedua tangannya, melilitkan selimut di pinggangnya, mengambil cokelat panasnya dan keluar dari kamar Hermione sambil tertawa-tawa. Senang melihat Hermione malu-malu seperti tadi.

0oooo0oooo0

Gosip tentang Harry dan Hermione cepat menyebar, tidak secepat biasanya sebetulnya. Bisa dibilang gosip kali ini menyebar dengan cukup lambat. "Harry Potter berpacaran dengan Hermione Granger? Bukannya dengan Ginny Weasley?"

"Eh, ketua murid kita berpacaran?"

"Well, Granger memang pintar dan cantik. Tapi bukankah dia sangat galak?"

Neville, Ginny dan Luna sedang duduk di perpustakaan bisa mendengar semua gosip-gosip itu. "Wah wah, gosip itu tersebar cukup lama dari yang kukira," gumam Neville. "Yah, mengingat semua orang di Hogwarts adalah penggosip ulung sih ini cukup mengherankan," tukas Ginny.

"Akhirnya mereka sadar juga. Ternyata butuh waktu lebih lama dari dugaanku," kata Luna, Ginny mendengus geli, "Itu karena mereka bodoh!"

"Semua orang bisa melihat mereka saling menyukai kecuali mereka sendiri, konyol," Neville terkekeh. "Bodoh sekali,"

"Besok kita semua akan lulus," gumam Luna tiba-tiba, wajah Ginny berubah sendu, "Ya, kita semua akan lulus. Tidak kusangka hari ini cepat sekali datang,"

"Harry dan Hermione akan memberi sambutan eh. Hermione merangkap lulusan terbaik,"

"Dia memang selalu yang terbaik,"

"Semua nilainya sempurna, hebat sekali!"

"Aku akan merindukkan sekolah," bisik Luna.

"Aku juga,"

"Kita semua begitu,"

"Kurasa Harry belum menyiapkan apapun untuk besok," gumam Luna.

Neville dan Ginny tertawa, "Pasti begitu,"

"Aku yakin,"

"Walaupun sudah berpacaran dengan Hermione, tapi dia tidak banyak berubah,"

"Yah, aneh,"

"Mereka memang aneh,"

0oooo0oooo0

"Sudah waktunya kau tau mengenai ini Harry," Minerva menyerahkan sebuah amplop yang sudah sudah berubah warna karena terlalu lama disimpan. Harry meraihnya, di balik amplop itu tertulis J.P.

"Lebih dari tujuhbelas tahun surat itu ada di sini, Albus menyimpannya dengan baik, dia—well, mereka memintaku untuk menyerahkan ini padamu setelah kau lulus. Dan hari ini kau sudah resmi lulus," jelas Minerva panjang lebar.

Harry membuka surat itu, ternyata surat itu berasal dari James Potter. Ayahnya.

_Putraku, Harry,_

_ Selamat atas kelulusanmu. Aku sudah bangga padamu bahkan sebelum kau mulai sekolah, sebelum kau mulai berbicara. Saat kau baca surat ini aku dan ibumu pasti sudah tiada. Ya, kami tau itu akan terjadi pada kami Harry. Ramalan itu, Albus sudah menceritakan semuanya pada kami. Voldemort akan membunuh kami, tapi kau akan bertahan. Itu isi ramalan yang Albus tunjukkan pada kami. Aku sendiri percaya itu, walau ibumu tidak begitu percaya. Well, aku bukan ingin mengingatkanmu tentang kematian kami. Ada sesuatu yang harus kuberitahukan padamu nak._

_ Minggu lalu ibumu melahirkan seorang anak lagi, ya, adikmu. Seorang anak perempuan yang sangat cantik, namanya Ivana. Rambutnya hitam berkilau, dengan mata hijau cemerlang sepertimu dan ibumu, dia sangat mirip ibumu Harry._

_ Ramalan itu mengatakan kau akan bertahan hidup dan memerangi kegelapan yang saat ini menyelimuti dunia kita, ramalan itu sama sekali tidak menyebutkan tentang Ivana, hanya tentangmu Harry._

_ Ibumu sangat cemas karena itu. oleh karena itu kami menitipkan Ivana pada kerabatku, Alfred Manning. Alfred dan istrinya, Elizabeth, mau menerima Ivana. Aku yakin di tangan mereka Ivana akan baik-baik saja, aku percaya pada mereka. Tapi mereka bilang, dengan keadaan seperti saat ini, mereka tidak mungkin menetap di satu tempat. Mereka akan pergi berkeliling menghindari kegelapan itu. Berita terakhir yang kuterima hari ini mereka berada di Wales, sepertinya mereka akan cukup lama berada di sana. Tapi beberapa tahun lagi? aku tidak tau._

_ Harry, aku ingin kau mencari adikmu, menemuinya. Aku ingin kau mengenalnya Harry. Dia adikmu satu-satunya, cari dan jaga dia Harry. Aku ingin kau menjadi orang yang melepasnya di altar ketika ia menikah._

_ Aku tau tidak banyak informasi yang bisa kuberikan untuk membantumu mencari Ivana. Hanya selembar foto ini yang bisa kuberikan padamu, sebagai awal agar kau mengenal adik perempuanmu. Ini adalah foto Ivana satu-satunya, tidak akan ada yang tau kau memiliki adik. Kecuali kami, Alfred, Elizabeth dan Albus. Kami melakukan ini agar Voldemort tidak bisa mencium jejak adikmu._

_ Carilah dia Harry. Dan selamat atas kelulusanmu sekali lagi, aku dan ibumu sangat bangga padamu._

_Orangtuamu,_

_James dan Lily Potter._

Harry mengeluarkan selembar foto. Foto orangtuanya, dirinya dan seorang bayi perempuan dalam dekapan ibunya. Ivana. Ivana Potter, adik perempuannya.

"Aku punya adik," ujar Harry lirih. Minerva menatapnya sendu,

"Iya Harry, aku mengetahui itu dari surat Albus. Oh ya, ada surat lagi untukmu, dari Albus dan—" Minerva mengerutkan keningnya.

"—Sirius—" Ia diam sejenak.

"Dan juga Severus," Harry terlihat bingung mendengar nama Severus di sebut. "Severus mewariskan semuanya padamu, Harry," ucap Minerva kemudian. "Apa?" Harry melirik lukisan Severus yang kini kosong. Harry tau Severus baik, tapi mewariskan semuanya pada Harry? Itu cerita baru

Harry memilih untuk membuka surat dari Dumbledore terlebih dahulu.

_Untuk Harry,_

_ Kurasa Minerva sudah memberikkan surat dari orangtuamu padamu Harry. Orangtuamu memberikan surat itu sehari sebelum mereka meninggal, mereka menceritakan segalanya, terutama kecemasan mereka akan dirimu dan adikmu, Ivana._

_ Atas permintaan mereka, Ivana tidak terdaftar di Hogwarts, aku mendaftarkan dia di Sekolah Putri Prestenpoir di Italia, sekolah ini tidak begitu di kenal, kurasa adikmu akan aman di sana, jadi setidaknya kau bisa mencarinya terlebih dahulu di sana._

_ Kabar terakhir yang kuterima, Alfred dan Elizabeth Manning tinggal di Jerman, entah apa mereka masih senang berpindah-pindah sekarang. Tapi dari cerita yang kudengar dari James, mereka memang senang berpindah-pindah._

_ Aku sengaja mencarikan info ini untukmu agar kau tau darimana kau memulai mencari Ivana, kuharap info dariku ini bisa berguna. Selamat atas kelulusanmu Harry, orangtuamu pasti bangga padamu._

_Albus Dumbledore._

_ Ps: nama adikmu sekarang adalah Ivana Joanne Manning, dia tidak memakai nama Potter, menurut James terlalu beresiko._

Ivana Joanne Manning. Harry menyebutkan nama adiknya dalam hati, lalu membuka surat selanjutnya, dari Sirius dan Severus. Inti dari kedua surat itu sama, mereka berdua mewariskan semua harta benda mereka pada Harry. Surat Severus—tentu saja—diisi dengan berbagai sarkasme dan kata-kata kasar juga ancaman bagi Harry.

Harry melipat semua suratnya, menyelipkannya ke dalam jubahnya. "Kau tau kan apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang?" Minerva memandangnya di balik kacamata kotaknya. Harry menggangguk pelan, "Mencari adikku," jawab Harry singkat dan mantap.

"Albus sudah memberitau dimana adikmu sekolah. Dan untuk menambah informasimu—sekolah itu bernama Sekolah Putri Prestenpoir dan sekarang mereka sudah memasuki liburan. Mereka libur dan masuk lebih awal dari Hogwarts," jelas Minerva, Harry mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Jadi sebaiknya aku langsung mencarinya ke Jerman, kurasa,"

Minerva menggeleng, "Pergilah dulu ke sekolah itu, kau akan menerima banyak informasi dari sana,"

"Baiklah professor, aku akan berangkat sekarang," Harry berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan. "Tunggu Harry! Bagaimana dengan miss Granger dan teman-temanmu?"

Harry terdiam. Bayangan wajah Hermione memenuhi benaknya, sosok yang selalu membuatnya kuat. Tapi tidak, kali ini Harry memutuskan untuk tidak melibatkan Hermione dalam urusan seperti ini lagi. Dia tidak ingin membahayakannya.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang. Sebaiknya mereka tidak perlu tau professor, tolong jangan beritau mereka kemana aku pergi,"

Minerva ragu, namun ia melihat keteguhan di mata hijau itu. Minerva tau ia tidak akan bisa merubah keputusan Harry, apapun yang dia ungkapkan.

"Baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu," akhirnya Minerva menuruti keinginan Harry.

"Maaf aku sudah merepotkanmu Professor," ujar Harry seraya tersenyum penuh penyesalan. Minerva tersenyum lembut, "Tidak apa-apa Harry. Dan panggil aku Minerva, aku bukan gurumu lagi,"

Harry tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk, "Tentu Minerva,"

Harry menutup pintu dan pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

**_maybe i'll update next week. just wait ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I just own the story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Hermione menggeliat di kasurnya, tangannya meraba ke sisi kirinya. Kosong. Dahinya berkerut, _kemana dia?_ Pikir Hermione karena ia sama sekali tidak merasakan kepergian Harry. Ia turun dari ranjangnya, memandang kamarnya untuk terakhir kali sebelum berangkat pulang siang ini. "Harry?" panggil Hermione sambil meraih jubah tidurnya, mengenakannya kemudian membuka pintu kamar Harry. Kosong. Lalu menuruni tangga menuju ruang rekreasi.

Ruang rekreasi juga kosong, tidak terlihat tanda kehadiran sosok Harry Potter disana. Hermione semakin bingung, mungkin dia pergi mengunjungi Neville, pikirnya. Lalu ia menuju kamar mandi, menyalakan keran untuk berendam.

Setelah beberapa lama berendam dalam air hangat, ia merasa segar. Hermione kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengecek barang-barangnya sekali lagi, memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal. Ia melirik jam tangannya, masih ada lebih dari dua jam sebelum kereta menuju London berangkat. Hermione memilih untuk berjalan-jalan, siapa tau ia bertemu dengan Harry.

Hermione memanjat keluar dari menaranya, menuruni tangga pualam menuju Aula Besar untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu. Ia tersenyum mendapati Neville, Ginny dan Luna sudah duduk di meja Gryffindor. Dan dahinya berkerut lagi ketika ia tidak mendapati Harry di sana.

"Hermione! Kau akan pulang bersamaku ke the burrow?" tanya Ginny sebelum Hermione menempelkan pantatnya di kursi, Ginny memandang Hermione penuh harap. "Maaf Ginny, kurasa aku akan menghabiskan waktu dengan orangtuaku, sudah lama aku tidak melakukannya. Kau pasti mengerti," Hermione tersenyum penuh penyesalan.

Ginny terlihat agak kecewa, tapi ia tetap tersenyum, sebenarnya ia mengerti dengan pilihan Hermione. "Aku mengerti," ujarnya pelan, "Tapi kau akan tetap mengunjungiku kan?"

"Tentu saja! Mungkin aku akan sering datang setelah keponakanku lahir," Hermione nyengir, keponakan yang ia maksud tentu saja anak Ron dan Lavender yang rencananya akan lahir musim panas ini.

"Aku masih tidak menyangka si bodoh itu akan menjadi seorang ayah," gumam Ginny, Hermione, Neville dan Luna tertawa. "Kau kejam sekali pada kakakmu," kata Neville.

Ginny nyengir, "Kau tau seperti apa Ron, kadang aku berpikir apa dia memang kakakku bukannya adikku,"

"Dia memang kekanakan,tapi kurasa dia sudah banyak berubah," timpal Luna. Mau tidak mau mereka bertiga setuju, sejak perang berakhir Ron memang banyak berubah. Ia menjadi sedikit lebih dewasa, walau tetap temperamen.

"Ah! Kalian lihat Harry?" tanya Hermione, teringat pada seseorang yang tidak juga ditemuinya sejak tadi. Neville dan Ginny menggeleng, "Kau belum bertemu dengannya? Dia tidak ada kamarnya? Atau di _kamarmu_?" gurau Ginny, Hermione bersemu. "Ginny! Tidak aku tidak menemukannya di manapun, kukira kalian tau,"

"Mungkin dia menemui Hagrid?" ujar Neville, Hermione mengangkat bahu. "Sepertinya tidak mungkin," kata Luna, ia melirik meja panjang di depan. Hermione, Neville dan Ginny menoleh, mereka mendapati Hagrid berada di sana.

"Kemana dia pergi," gumam Hermione, mulai merasa cemas, takut kalau-kalau Harry terlibat sesuatu. "Mungkin dia menemui McGonagall?" ujar Neville lagi. Hermione diam, bisa jadi Harry memang menemui McGonagall.

Terdengar bunyi langkah seseorang dari arah pintu Aula. Minerva McGonagall masuk, ia berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju meja panjang, lalu berbicara sebentar dengan Professor Flitwick.

"Sepertinya itu juga tidak mungkin," gumam Ginny.

"Dia tidak mengatakan apapun padamu?" tanya Luna pada Hermione yang sedang meneguk jus labunya, ia sama sekali belum menyentuh makanan apapun yang terhidang di atas meja. Hermione menggeleng pelan. "Tapi semalam dia memang agak berbeda,"

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. "Kau tidak makan?" tanya Ginny yang melihat piring Hermione masih kosong dan bersih.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan,"

"Kau sakit?" tanya Neville. Hermione tersenyum menatap sahabat-sahabatnya yang terlihat khawatir, "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit mual, mungkin masuk angin,"

"Kebanyakan begadang dengan Harry?" gurau Ginny sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ginny!"

0oooo0oooo0

Ginny,Luna,Hermione dan Neville berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kastil untuk terakhir kali, mengunjungi lapangan Quidditch, mengunjungi danau dan bahkan hutan terlarang. Namun Hermione kecewa ia tidak menemukan Harry di manapun.

Hermione membawa Ginny, Luna dan Neville—yang memaksa ikut—kembali ke menara Ketua Murid, berharap Harry menunggunya di sana. Berharap Harry menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar seperti biasanya. Namun harapannya sia-sia, menara itu masih saja kosong tanpa ada tanda-tanda apapun dari Harry.

"Sebenarnya dia pergi kemana sih," ucap Ginny sambil melihat ke sekeliling. Hermione mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, aku akan memeriksa kamarnya sekali lagi," Hermione bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan ke atas.

Ia membuka pintu kamar Harry yang terlihat seperti terakhir kali ia ke sana, kosong. Hermione masuk ke dalam kali ini, ia duduk di ranjang Harry yang rapi. Menatap ke sekeliling, dan Hermione pun menyadarinya.

Buku-buku Harry tidak ada di sana, sapu Harry tidak ada di sana dan foto-foto milik Harry yang biasanya ada di atas laci juga tidak ada. Jantung Hermione berdebar kencang, cepat-cepat ia bangkit dan membuka lemari pakaiannya. Lemari itu kosong melompong, tidak ada apapun di dalamnya.

Hermione merosot, ia terduduk lemas. Ia menyadari apa yang terjadi. Harry pergi. Tanpa dirinya, tanpa memberitaunya, pergi begitu saja. "Hermione?"

Hermione menoleh dan mendapati Luna sudah berada di depan pintu, menatapnya lurus-lurus. Hermione tersenyum pahit, "Dia pergi," bisik Hermione, tenggorokannya tercekat, matanya panas. Sesaat kemudian ia terisak.

Luna menghampiri Hermione, mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk Hermione erat. "Aku tau,"

Hermione mendongak, "Kau tau? Kenapa kau tidak memberitauku? Kemana dia pergi Luna?" Hermione memberikan pertanyaan beruntun pada Luna. Tapi Luna hanya menatapnya lurus, lalu menghela nafas. "Aku tidak tau,"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau bilang kau tau dia pergi! Kau—"

"Bacalah," potong Luna sambil menyodorkan sebuah perkamen pada Hermione yang menerimanya ragu. Hermione hanya menatap perkamen itu, lalu memandang Luna, lalu memandang perkamen itu lagi.

"Neville menemukannya di ruang rekreasi, bacalah," kata Luna lagi. Hermione masoh ragu, tapi perlahan ia membuka lipatan perkamen itu, matanya melihat tulisan yang sangat dikenalnya. Tulisan Harry.

_Hermione,_

_Kau mungkin akan marah besar padaku karena aku pergi tanpa pamit padamu. Tapi aku harus pergi secepat mungkin dan aku tidak ingin kau ikut dalam perjalananku kali ini. Aku tidak tau berapa lama aku akan pergi, tapi secepat mungkin aku akan kembali. Aku pasti kembali padamu Hermione._

_Aku menulis surat ini pagi hari sebelum aku pergi, aku melihat wajahmu yang terlelap dan aku merasa seperti lelaki brengsek karena meninggalkanmu. Tapi Hermione, ketahuilah, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Tapi aku tidak akan memintamu menungguku, berbahagialah Hermione. Bahagia dengan orang-orang yang kau sayangi._

_Aku akan dan selalu mencintaimu,_

_Harry._

Tangan Hermione bergetar hebat, matanya melotot membaca isi surat itu, surat yang telah menghancurkan hati Hermione menjadi berkeping-keping. Hermione kembali terisak, bahunya bergetar karena isakannya. "Mengapa dia melakukan ini padaku," isaknya pelan. Luna tidak menjawab, ia kembali merengkuh Hermione ke dalam pelukannya, tetap tidak berkata apapun.

Ginny muncul di mulut pintu, ia melihat Hermione menangis dalam pelukan Luna. Ginny dan Neville sudah membaca surat itu terlebih dahulu, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Harry akan meninggalkan mereka—terutama Hermione, seperti ini. Ia mengira-ngira, apa yang dilakukan Harry dan kemana dia pergi. Biasanya Harry selalu membawa Ron dan—atau Hermione serta bersamanya, walau ia sebenarnya tidak ingin kedua sahabatnya ikut.

Ginny hanya diam, ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Ginny tau, apapun yang ia katakan atau perbuat tidak akan membuat Hermione merasa lebih baik, tidak saat ini. Luna menoleh, matanya bertemu dengan mata Ginny. Luna berpikir, apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ginny bisa membaca pikirannya itu, ia menggeleng lemah, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan mereka.

0oooo0oooo0

Ron sudah cukup lama menunggu di stasiun King Cross, beberapa jam lalu ia menerima surat dari Ginny, tentang kepergian Harry dan ia bertanya pada Ron apa Ron tau kemana Harry pergi. Ron tentu saja tidak tau, terakhir kali ia berhubungan dengan Harry adalah seminggu lalu, saat Harry mengirimkan hadiah untuk anaknya kelak.

Dahi Ron berkerut, ini bukan pertama kalinya Harry pergi sendiri tanpa dirinya atau Hermione. Tapi biasanya Ron selalu tau kemana Harry pergi, atau setidaknya ia selalu bisa menebak kemana Harry pergi dan benar-benar menemukannya. Tapi kali ini itu tidak terjadi, ia sama sekali tidak tau apa yang dilakukan Harry sampai-sampai tidak melibatkan dirinya.

Ron marah. Marah karena Harry meninggalkannya. Marah karena Harry meninggalkan Hermione. Marah karena membuat Hermione terluka. Marah karena Harry telah melanggar janjinya untuk selalu menjaga Hermione, janji yang diucapkannya pada hari pernikahan Ron.

Dari kejauhan terlihat kepulan asap seperti awan, Hogwarts Express mulai terlihat dan semakin lama semakin dekat. Ron bangkit dari kursinya, begitu pula para orangtua yang menunggu kepulangan anak-anaknya. Ron sempat melihat Mr dan Mrs Granger sebelum ia masuk ke platform 9 ¾ tapi sepertinya mereka memilih untuk menunggu putrinya di stasiun Muggle, sambil meminum kopi mungkin?

Hogwarts Express berhenti, menimbulkan kepulan asap yang perlahan-lahan menghilang. Pintu-pintu gerbong terbuka dan beberapa anak mulai turun dari kereta, mencari sosok orangtua mereka, sebagian lagi langsung pergi ke gerbong barang untuk mendapatkan koper dan barang-barang mereka.

Sesosok gadis perempuan berambut merah turun dari salah satu gerbong, di belakangnya juga ada seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat, seorang lelaki berwajah bulat dan seorang gadis lagi berambut cokelat.

Ron segera menghampiri mereka, gadis berambut merah itu menoleh menyadari kehadirannya, gadis itu tersenyum dan menghambur ke pelukannya. "Ron!"

"Merlin! Ginny! Kau bisa mematahkan leherku!" gerutu Ron yang memang kesakitan karena Ginny memeluknya tiba-tiba. Ginny mengendurkan pelukannya lalu nyengir pada Ron. Ron hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah adiknya, lalu ia beralih pada Luna dan Neville yang ada tepat di belakang Ginny. "Luna, Neville!" sapa Ron sambil memeluk mereka satu persatu sekilas.

"Hai Ronald, kau sendirian?" tanya Luna ketika Ron melepas pelukannya. Ron mengangguk, "Semua orang asyik dengan Victoire juga sibuk begitu mendengar pertunangan Charlie. George sibuk di toko dan Percy masih ada urusan kementrian," jawab Ron.

"Aku tidak sabar bertemu Victoire! Aku juga ingin bertemu tunangan Charlie," kata Ginny sambil membayangkan sosok keponakannya yang baru lahir beberapa minggu lalu, Victoire Weasley dan sosok calon kakak iparnya, Melissa. "Sampaikan salamku untuk Bill dan Charlie," kata Neville.

Ron mengangguk, "Aku pasti akan menyampaikannya," lalu pandangan Ron tertumbu pada sosok Hermione yang diam, pandangannya menerawang. Matanya merah karena ia menangis terus menerus.

Ron menghela nafas, Ginny menyadari perubahan ekspresi kakaknya, begitu pula Luna dan Neville. "Aku akan mengambil barang-barangku dulu," kata Ginny sambil menepuk bahu Ron dan memberinya tatapan penuh arti, Ron menyadarinya, ia mengangguk pada Ginny yang melengos pergi bersama Neville dan Luna.

"Hermione," panggil Ron pelan, Hermione mendeliknya lalu membuang muka. Ron menghela nafas lagi, ia tidak tau harus berbicara apa. Ia hanya bergerak mendekati Hermione, menyentuh dan merengkuh bahunya.

Tenggorokan Hermione tercekat, matanya kembali basah karena airmata. Bayangan masa lalunya bersama Harry dan Ron terus memenuhi benaknya. "Hermione," panggil Ron lagi, Hermione tidak bisa menahan airmatanya lebih lama lagi. Perlahan, tetes demi tetes airmata menuruni dan membasahi pipinya.

"Dia pergi," bisik Hermione dengan suara serak, Ron memeluknya lebih erat lagi. Membiarkan Hermione menangis dalam pelukannya, Ron mengelus rambut Hermione. "Aku tau," bisik Ron, "Dan aku pasti akan memukulnya kalau dia muncul lagi,"

Hermione tertawa pelan di sela isak tangisnya, Ron tersenyum. "Aku takut," bisik Hermione lagi, kali ini Ron meraih bahu Hermione dengan kedua tangannya, mendorongnya menjauh lalu menatap matanya dalam-dalam. "Aku di sini Hermione, aku akan selalu menemanimu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu,"

Hermione tersenyum sendu, "Aku tau. Terima kasih, Ron. Kau sahabat yang baik,"

Ron balas tersenyum. "Ayo kita ambil barang-barangmu," Hermione mengangguk. Ron membantu Hermione membawa barang-barangnya ke troli, mendorongnya keluar dari platform.

Mr dan Mrs Granger sudah menunggu, mereka tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Hermione. Dahi Mr Granger sedikit berkerut melihat putrinya terlihat sedih dan hancur, tapi ia tetap tersenyum menyambutnya.

Hermione merasa dia akan menangis lagi, ia mengampiri kedua orangtuanya dan langsung memeluk mereka erat. Tangisnya kembali pecah. Mr dan Mrs Granger saling berpandangan, mereka bingung kenapa putri mereka sedih seperti ini, lalu mereka menatap Ron, Ginny, Luna dan Neville, yang balik menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit terbaca.

Mr dan Mrs Granger memeluk Hermione erat, tanpa bertanya atau berbicara, hanya memeluknya erat. Lalu Mr Granger menghampiri Ron, "Ini koper Hermione kan?" tanyanya, Ron mengangguk, ia mundur dan membiarkan Mr Granger mengambil alih troli. Sebelum pergi, Mr Granger berbalik dan melihat mereka bergantian. "Kalian tau ada apa dengan Hermione?"

Neville, Ron, Luna dan Ginny saling berpandangan, apa mereka harus menceritakan semuanya pada ayah Hermione? Lalu Luna memandang Mr Granger, mengangguk pelan. "Tapi kurasa sebaiknya anda bertanya pada Hermione, sebaiknya dia yang menjelaskan semuanya," kata Luna dengan mantap.

Mr Granger mengangguk mengerti, lalu ia pamit pada mereka dan menghampiri istri dan putrinya.

Luna juga pamit, ia melihat ayahnya sudah menunggunya. Neville juga ikut pamit, ia akan pergi bersama Luna selama seminggu pertama musim panas sebelum pulang ke rumah neneknya. Tinggalah Ron dan Ginny yang masih berdiri di tempat yang sama.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang," gumam Ron, Ginny mengangguk setuju. Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam menuju keluar stasiun.

0oooo0oooo0

Hermione tidak banyak bicara selama beberapa minggu berikutnya, ia juga tidak banyak makan. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan pucat, ia jarang sekali tidur lebih dari tiga jam. Kepergian Harry berdampak besar padanya.

Mr dan Mrs Granger sudah mendesak Hermione untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Tapi Hermione tidak pernah mau mengatakannya, ia hanya diam dan berkata semua baik-baik saja. Walau ia tau orangtuanya tidak akan percaya. Tapi mereka memilih diam dan menunggu Hermione menceritakan segalanya pada mereka.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak Hermione memulai pelatihannya sebagai seorang Healer di St Mungo, Hermione bersyukur, setidaknya kesibukan ini bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari Harry. Hermione menikmati pelatihannya, ia sangat cepat belajar dan seperti biasa, menjadi yang paling unggul di antara yang lainnya.

Hari ini Hermione berangkat ke St Mungo seperti biasa, ia ber-Apprate dan muncul di depan pintu rumah sakit. Ia melangkah ke salah satu bagian rumah sakit, tempat ia akan menghabiskan pelatihannya hari ini.

Hermione sedikit terkejut melihat Ron dan Ginny berada di sana, wajah Ron pucat dan Ginny sepertinya berusaha menenangkan Ron. Hermione berjalan menghampiri mereka, yang langsung menoleh begitu menyadari ada yang mendekatinya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Hermione, Ron hanya memandangnya tapi tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ginny angkat bicara, "Sudah waktunya," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Hermione mengerti. Ron akan menjadi ayah hari ini.

Pintu terbuka, seorang Healer—yang Hermione kenal dengan nama Jessica—keluar dari kamar itu dengan wajah berseri. "Mr Weasley?" panggilnya, Ron segera bangkit dan menghampiri Jessica, wajahnya pucat, ia terlihat ketakutan.

"Selamat, putra anda lahir dengan selamat. Sebentar lagi anda bisa menemui putra dan istri anda," ujar Jessica sambil tersenyum. Wajah Ron mulai kembali seperti semua, tidak lagi pucat, ia tersenyum bahagia. "Putra? Aku memiliki putra?" ucap Ron tidak percaya.

Healer Jessica tersenyum,"Ya, anda memiliki seorang putra. Sekali lagi, selamat Mr Weasley," Lalu Jessica kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ron berbalik menatapku dan Ginny dengan wajah berseri-seri, "Aku punya seorang putra!" serunya tidak percaya.

Ginny menghambur dan memeluknya erat, "Selamat Ron! Kau sudah menjadi seorang ayah!" ujarnya tidak kalah senang. Hermione juga menghampiri kakak-beradik yang sedang berpelukan itu, ia tersenyum pada Ron. "Selamat Ron, aku tidak percaya kau secepat ini menjadi seorang ayah,"

Ron nyengir, "Aku juga sama sekali tidak menyangka,"

Pintu kembali terbuka, Jessica muncul dan tersenyum pada semuanya. "Mereka sudah bisa ditemui," ujarnya singkat.

Ron segera masuk mengikuti Jessica, sementara aku dan Ginny berpandangan. "Apa sebaiknya kita masuk?" tanya Ginny, Hermione mengangkat bahu. "Aku ingin melihat putra Ron," gumam Hermione.

Ginny nyengir, lalu ia menarik tangan Hermione dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Lavender masih terbaring di kasurnya, sementara Ron duduk di samping ranjang sambil memeluk selimut berwarna biru muda. Matanya menatap ke dalam selimut itu, Ron terlihat bahagia dan bangga. Sesekali ia mencium kening Lavender yang masih berkeringat, lalu kembali menatap bangga pada putranya. Lavender menoleh dan tersenyum melihat Hermione dan Ginny. "Aku tidak tau kau ada di sini Hermione," bisiknya lemah, terlihat sekali ia masih kelelahan setelah melahirkan.

"Aku sedang ada pelatihan Healer di sini," jawab Hermione sambil tersenyum.

Ron menoleh dan menatap Ginny juga Hermione dengan sorot mata berbinar-binar. Ginny segera mendekati Ron yang langsung menyerahkan putranya pada Ginny yang menatap keponakannya dengan sorot mata yang sama. "Zachary Lionel Weasley," kata Ron, memperkenalkan putranya pada Ginny dan Hermione. "NAma yang bagus," kata Hermione, ia berdiri di sebelah Ginny dan menatap Zachary yang terlelap. Zachary mirip Lavender, dengan rambut merah seperti Ron dan Ginny, menandakan dia benar-benar seorang Weasley.

"Dia manis," bisik Ginny.

"Hermione," Hermione menoleh dan mendapati Jessica memanggilnya, "Ya?"

"Kami membutuhkanmu sekarang," kata Jessica, Hermione mengangguk lalu pamit pada Ron, Lavender dan Ginny sebelum mengikuti Jessica keluar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hermione begitu mereka sudah berada di luar. "Kepala Healer ingin bertemu dengan semua Healer junior," jawab Jessica, nada suaranya menunjukkan dia tidak terlalu yakin, tapi Hermione tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Hermione berhenti melangkah, tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat lemas. Yah, sebenarnya ia sudah merasa lemas selama beberapa hari terakhir, tapi Hermione pikir ia hanya kecapaian. "Hermione? Kau terlihat sangat pucat," kata Jessica, ia terlihat cemas. Hermione tidak menjawab, kakinya tidak terlalu lemas untuk menahan beban tubuhnya, ia terjatuh dan pandangannya memburam. Hal terakhir yang ia dengar hanyalah suara Jessica yang memanggil bantuan, lalu semuanya berubah gelap.

0ooo0ooo0

Perlahan Hermione membuka matanya, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, berusaha membiasakan dengan terangnya lampu. "Hermione?"

Perlahan, matanya mulai terbiasa dengan cahaya di ruangan itu dan Hermione mulai bisa melihat sekelilingnya. Ia terbaring di sebuah ranjang, di sebuah ruangan serba putih yang ia kenali sebagai salah satu kamar di rumah sakit. Hermione juga mengenali sosok yang ada di dekatnya, Luna Lovegood. Hei, sejak kapan Luna ada di sini? Pikir Hermione.

Luna menatap Hermione khawatir, "Kau baik-baik saja? Jessica bilang kau tiba-tiba pingsan, kau memang pucat sekali Hermione," ujar Luna, Hermione tersenyum lemah. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Rencananya aku akan mengunjungi Ron, Lavender dan bayi mereka ketika kulihat kau diangkut beberapa Healer," cerita Luna, Hermione memijit keningnya yang masih agak pening. "Maaf merusak rencanamu,"

"Tidak masalah Hermione. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luna lagi, memastikan. Hermione mengangguk, "Ya aku baik-baik saja,"

Luna menatap Hermione dengan tatapan yang sulit di tebak, ia berbalik, mengambil tasnya yang berada di kursi. Merogoh sesuatu dari dalamnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil dari dalamnya. Luna kembali menghampiri Hermione dan menyodorkan botol itu padanya. "Minumlah, kau akan merasa lebih baik," ujar Luna, Hermione mngambil botol kecil itu dari tangan Luna. Ia terlihat agak ragu tapi tetap membuka dan meminumnya, Hermione percaya pada Luna.

Hermione tidak merasakan apa-apa, ia tidak merasa lebih baik ataupun lebih buruk. "Aku tidak merasa lebih baik Luna," gumam Hermione jujur. Tapi Luna tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam mengamati Hermione. Seakan berharap akan ada perubahan pada Hermione.

Dahi Hermione berkerut, "Luna, apa yang sebenarnya kuminum tadi?" tanya Hermione, mulai curiga.

Tapi Luna hanya diam. Matanya melotot ketika mendapati perubahan pada Hermione. "Luna, apa—"

Hermione melongo melihat tangannya yang bersinar, warna pink pucat memancar bukan hanya dari tangannya tapi juga dari seluruh tubuhnya. Hermione bersinar selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya sinar itu memudar, kemudian menghilang.

"Apa—apa itu—" Hermione tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia berpikir apa sesuatu yang baru saja ia terjadi adalah reaksi dari sebuah ramuan tertentu. Hermione menatap Luna, yang terlihat sama terkejutnya.

"Apa—itu—seperti yang kukira? Itu—ramuan—"

Luna mengangguk, ia tau apa yang ditanyakan Hermione. Hermione terlihat menegang, _itu_ sama sekali bukan hal yang dibutuhkannya di saat seperti ini. "Jadi—itu—"

"Ya, Hermione. Semuanya persis seperti yang kau duga," kata Luna dengan tenang. "Tapi kenapa kau memberiku _itu_?"

"Aku hanya curiga—aku tidak tau ternyata kecurigaanku benar—"

Hermione bingung, ia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya. Semua ini terlalu mengejutkan, juga terlalu berat untuk di tanggungnya sendiri. Hermione ingin menangis, ia memejamkan matanya. Sementara kedua tangannya meraba perutnya sendiri.

* * *

**kurasa alur ceritanya sudah tertebak. hehehe.**

_**masih ada beberapa chapter yang menunggu untuk di publish. tapi saat ini sepertinya aku akan fokus dulu pada semua tugas kuliah yang menumpuk. mungkin seminggu atau dua minggu lagi baru akan aku update ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**disclaimer: i just own the story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Kedai kopi itu terlihat ramai di pagi hari, banyak orang mampir untuk sarapan sebelum berangkat kerja. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah laki-laki yang membawa tas kerja di tangan kiri dan koran diapit lengannya.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang masuk ke dalam kedai atau memperhatikan orang-orang yang berjalan dengan terburu-buru di luar sana. Ia kembali meneguk kopinya, sepotong croissant yang tinggal setengan pun di habiskannya. Lalu ia kembali membaca korannya. Koran yang aneh, gambar dalam koran itu kadang terlihat bergerak.

Harry melipat koran itu dan bangkit dari kursi lalu keluar dari kedai kopi setelah membayar sarapannya. Ia berjalan menyusuri jalan yang tidak pernah terlalu ramai itu. Harry berada di sebuah kota kecil di Rumania, sebuah kota yang indah dan damai. Harry senang berada di sini, ia berharap bisa mengajak Hermione datang kemari suatu saat nanti.

Hermione.

Sudah lima tahun berlalu sejak Harry terakhir melihatnya, sejak Harry meninggalkannya. Harry merindukannya. Merindukan mata cokelat hangat yang selalu menyejukkan hatinya, merindukan senyum di wajah Hermione yang selalu menguatkannya. Harry mendesah. Tau dia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak akan pernah Hermione atau Ron maafkan.

Harry mendongak menatap langit biru yang cerah, ingin rasanya ia berteriak. Meneriakkan rasa rindunya, berharap Hermione mendengarnya. tapi ia hanya diam dan kembali menyusuri jalan, seraya tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

0oooo0oooo0

Jubah putih Hermione berkibar seiring dengan langkahnya menyusuri kamp dan memasuki sebuah tenda. Hermione dan beberapa Healer ikut dalam misi Auror untuk meringkus beberapa Pelahap Maut yang telah buron dalam enam tahun terakhir ini. Setiap misi dilaksanakan, para Auror selalu membawa beberapa Healer ikut serta dan ini adalah kali ketiga Hermione diikutsertakan dalam misi tersebut.

Hermione merapalkan mantra pada tangan salah satu Auror yang patah, lalu membebatnya dengan perban juga menyuruh si Auror untuk meminum sebuah ramuan. Neville juga ikut dalam misi kali ini, untungnya ia tidak terluka parah, hanya luka ringan di pipi kirinya. Neville nyengir pada Hermione ketika ia masuk ke dalam tenda.

"Hai Hermione!" sapa Neville riang, ia terlihat senang karena misi sudah berakhir. Pelahap Maut terakhir sudah di ringkus, akhirnya ia bisa kembali ke rumah. Hermione tersenyum pada Neville, terlihat sama senangnya dengan berakhirnya misi ini. "Hai Neville. Senang akhirnya bisa pulang?" gurau Hermione.

Neville terkekeh, "Ya tentu saja! Satu bulan aku pergi dari rumah, aku sangat merindukan Luna dan Kate," mata Neville menerawang, membayangkan dirinya pulang ke rumah, disambut istri dan anak perempuannya yang manis.

"Aku juga senang akhirnya bisa pulang," ujar Hermione, Neville nyengir pada Hermione sebelum ia pamit keluar karena mendapat panggilan.

Akhirnya Hermione bisa pulang kembali ke Inggris, ia tersenyum. Hermione berpikir, ia ingin mengunjungi Hogwarts setelah kembali dari Rumania, bertemu dengan Minerva. Mungkin mendiskusikan berbagai macam hal, Minerva masih ingin Hermione mengajar di Hogwarts. Awalnya Hermione menolak karena Hogwarts penuh dengan kenangan yang menyakitkannya tapi juga membahagiakannya. Kenangan akan Harry. Tapi kini Hermione merasa ingin mengajar. Menjadi Healer memang menyenangkan baginya, tapi Hermione merasa, ia lebih cocok menjadi seorang Professor.

Harry.

Sudah lima tahun berlalu sejak Harry tiba-tiba menghilang dari hidup Hermione. Tanpa peringatan, hanya selembar surat yang ditinggalkannya. Surat yang sampai saat ini masih tersimpan di rumahnya di inggris. Hermione menghela nafas, ia keluar dari tenda itu lalu mendongak pada langit.

Hermione merindukan Harry. Sangat merindukannya. Tapi ia juga kesal, kecewa dan marah padanya yang telah meninggalkannya begitu saja.

_Harry, kemana sebenarnya kau pergi._

0oooo0oooo0

Hermione ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar di Rumania sebelum pulang ke Inggris. Ia membeli beberapa buku dalam bahasa Rune yang tidak ditemukannya di inggris, beberapa oleh-oleh untuk para Weasley kecil dan oleh-oleh lainnya untuk Weasley dewasa.

Ia sedang asyik memilih oleh-oleh ketika ia melihat sosok yang sangat familiar di matanya. Sosok yang ia rindukan selama bertahun-tahun, sosok yang selama ini menghiasi mimpi-mimpinya. Sosok yang pernah membuatnya sangat bahagia.

Hermione bergegas keluar dari toko itu tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang di sana. Hermione yakin ia tidak salah mengenalinya walau ia hanya melihat punggung sosok itu. jantungnya langsung berdebar kencang, bayangan masa lalu memenuhi otaknya.

Sosok itu berambut hitam berantakan, tinggi dan kurus. Sosok itu menoleh. Tenggorokan Hermione tercekat melihat mata hijau di balik kacamata bulat itu, tangan Hermione membekap mulutnya sendiri. tidak salah lagi, itu adalah dia.

Harry.

0ooo0ooo0

Harry baru saja kembali dari Gringgots untuk menyelesaikan urusan keuangan keluarganya, tadinya ia akan langsung pulang. Tapi ia memilih untuk jalan-jalan sebentar, ia ingin membeli majalah baru di swalayan. Harry menikmati sore yang indah ini. Ia bersenandung melewati jajaran toko-toko, ia sempat berhenti di depan toko buku untuk melihat daftar buku baru. Tapi tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya, maka ia kembali berjalan pergi.

Harry berbalik hendak masuk ke dalam sebuah swalayan ketika ia melihat sosok perempuan yang ia bayangkan tadi pagi. Wanita itu juga menatap Harry, tangan wanita itu membekap mulutnya sendiri.

Mata Harry melebar. Ia berhenti di depan swalayan, Harry mengenali sosok itu. sangat mengenalnya malah. Rambut cokelat itu, mata cokelat teduh itu.

Hermione.

0oooo0oooo0

Hermione masih memandang sosok Harry yang semakin lama semakin dekat dengannya. Hingga hanya jarak dua langkah yang memisahkan mereka. Mereka saling berpandangan selama beberapa lama, "Hermione.." panggil Harry pelan. Hermione tidak menyahut, tangannya terulur, menyibakkan poni yang menutupi dahi Harry. Luka sambaran kilat terlihat samar di dahinya.

"Harry..." bisik Hermione. Mulut Hermione terbuka, sepertinya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu—

"Harry!"

Tangan seseorang mengalung pada leher Harry, Hermione melotot, begitu pula Harry yang tampak sangat terkejut. Seorang gadis berambut merah dengan mata gelap bergelayut manja di leher Harry. Terbesit rasa sakit yang amat sangat di hati Hermione.

"Owh. Aku mengganggu ya," gumam gadis itu, Hermione memaksakan diri tersenyum. "Tidak. Sama sekali tidak mengganggu, aku baru saja pamit," Hermione berbicara dengan cepat, secepat ia berbalik dan melangkah menjauh. Harry baru membuka mulutnya, hendak memanggil Hermione ketika Hermione hilang. Ia ber-apprate.

0oooo0oooo0

"Zack! Ya Tuhan! Seseorang hentikan anak itu!" jerit lelaki itu di depan halaman rumah keluarga besarnya. "Ada apa Ron?" tanya Lavender dari balik jendela, Ron dewasa menunjuk seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah yang sedang berlarian di halaman The Burrow, "Zack mengambil tongkatku," jawab Ron kesal.

"Zack! Kembali ke sini sekarang juga!" teriak Ron lagi, tapi anak lelaki itu tetap berlarian dengan tangan kanannya menggenggam tongkat Ron. Ron baru akan berteriak lagi ketika Lavender menjerit—

"Zachary Lionel Weasley! Kembalikan tongkat ayahmu sekarang juga! Kau bisa melukai seseorang dengan itu!" jerit Lavender. Ron tersentak kaget, begitu juga Zack.

Ia mengakui, teriakan Lavender semakin lama semakin mirip ibunya. Zack mendekati Ron dengan wajah tertekuk, dia memang tidak pernah bisa melawan keinginan ibunya. "Jangan bermain dengan tongkatku lagi, mengerti?" Zack mengangguk pelan sebelum masuk kembali ke dalam rumah dengan wajah merengut.

"Makanya jangan menaruh tongkat di sembarang tempat Ron," kata Bill yang sedang bermain dengan Lorraine, putri Charlie yang baru berusia tiga tahun. Keluarga Weasley memang semakin bertambah banyak, semua anak keluarga Weasley sudah menikah dan kelima putra pertama Weasley masing-masing sudah memiliki minimal satu anak.

George turun sambil menggendong putranya,Fred, yang baru berumur dua tahun. "Pagi-pagi begini sudah ribut," katanya sambil mencomot secuil daging asap, tangannya langsung dipukul Mrs. Weasley, "Jangan sentuh, tunggu semuanya turun baru kita sarapan!"

"Biasanya juga kau yang selalu membuat keributan di pagi hari," kata Percy ringan sambil membaca koran."Diamlah Perce! Aku sudah lama tidak berbuat seperti itu," bela George.

"Delapan jam lima belas menit kau bilang lama, George?" ledek Ron disambut tawa orang-orang yang ada di sana.

Drap-drap-drap.

Terdengar langkah kaki turun, "Ada yang lihat Victoire? Lagi-lagi dia keluar memakai gaunku," gerutu Fleur. "Tadi dia sedang di luar, bermain dengan Dad dan Mervin di luar," jawab Charlie yang juga baru turun dari atas, masih lengkap dengan piyamanya. "Merlin!" Fleur keluar dari sambil menggerutu.

"Ron, apa Hermione akan datang hari ini?" tanya Mrs. Weasley pada Ron yang malah mengangkat bahu, ia menyelundupkan sepotong daging asap ke mulutnya. "Sepertinya, tapi dia tidak bilang jam berapa,"

Fleur masuk dengan wajah kesal, tangannya menggandeng anak perempuan berambut pirang ikal yang memakai gaun kedodoran dan juga sedang cemberut. "Kan sudah Mum bilang, jangan pakai gaun Mum!" suara kesalnya terdengar samar-samar.

"Istrimu tuh," Charlie menyikut Bill yang duduk di sampingnya. "Yah, dan aku mencintainya," mereka terkekeh pelan.

"Sarapan siap! Lavender, panggilkan Arthur dan Marie panggilkan mereka yang masih di atas," kata Mrs. Weasley, Lavender pun berjalan keluar memanggil Arthur yang kemudian masuk sambil menggendong Mervin. Percy mendekati ayahnya, mengambil putranya dari gendongan ayahnya.

Marie—istri Percy—turun bersama dengan Ginny dan suaminya Dean Thomas. Diikuti Melissa—istri Charlie—Angelina, Fleur dan Victoire yang masih cemberut. Para Weasley—dan Thomas—itu duduk mengelilingi meja. Semua Weasley ini berkumpul demi merayakan libur natal mereka, Ron dan Percy mengambil cuti dari kementerian sedangkan George menyerahkan tokonya untuk di urus beberapa pegawainya.

"Kau harus makan lebih banyak Ginny," kata Fleur yang melihat Ginny hanya makan sedikit, "Aku kenyang Fleur," ujar Ginny, nyengir.

"Dia baru makan kue banyak sekali," kata Dean yang langsung disikut Ginny. "Tapi kau harus makan lebih banyak Ginny, anakmu butuh lebih dari sekedar kue," kata Mrs. Weasley.

"Itu betul Ginny, dengarkan apa kata ibumu," sekali lagi Ginny menyikut Dean, hanya kali ini lebih keras.

Terdengar suara pop keras di luar, Mrs Weasley bangkit dari kursinya dan melihat keluar jendela. Hermione berjalan menyebrangi halaman menuju the burrow. "Ron, Hermione datang!" seru Mrs Weasley. Ron langsung memasukkan beberapa potong daging asap ke mulutnya sebelum pergi keluar, "Ron! Jorok!" gerutu Ginny, Ron tidak peduli, ia tetap melangkah keluar.

"Hermione!" sapa Ron riang setelah semua daging dimulutnya ditelan, ia tersenyum lebar menyambut sahabatnya. Hermione juga menyambut Ron hangat, mereka berpelukan erat. "Akhirnya kau pulang juga!"

Hermione tersenyum, "Aku juga sangat senang bisa pulang,"

"Bawa oleh-oleh?" tanya Ron sambil nyengir, Hermione menggeleng pelan karena Ron menanyakan oleh-oleh lebih dulu daripada menanyakan kabarnya. "Ya aku baik-baik saja Ron, terima kasih. Oh tentu tidak ada masalah selama aku bekerja Rumania. Oh tidak, sama sekali tidak ada korban jiwa, semua baik-baik saja!" ujar Hermione dengan nada sarkasme yang jelas. Ron terkekeh, "Ya ya ya, sudahlah, semua orang menunggumu Hermione,"

Semua Weasley dewasa langsung menyambut Hermione dengan riang. Hermione selalu senang berada di the burrow, ia senang dengan semua kebersamaan ini. Harry juga sangat senang berada di sini—

Harry.

Pikirannya kembali melayang pada pertemuan kecil mereka di Rumania. Hermione mengingat jelas bagaimana mata hijau itu memandangnya, antara rindu, sayang, cinta, bingung dan rasa bersalah yang mencampur menjadi satu. Hermione juga ingat gadis yang mengalungkan tangannya di leher Harry dengan manja. Hati Hermione sakit mengingatnya.

"Ada cerita seru selama di Rumania?" tanya Charlie sambil menggigit roti bakarnya. "Apa ada cowok ganteng?" kali ini George yang bertanya, dengan cengiran jailnya menghiasi wajahnya.

Hermione tertawa, "Tidak, tidak ada yang terlalu menarik selain kumpulan Auror yang terluka. Dan George—tidak ada cowok ganteng yang kutemui, hanya ada—" senyum menghilang dari wajah Hermione, ia ragu, tapi ia melihat semua orang di meja itu menunggu lanjutan kalimat Hermione.

"—hanya ada Harry," lanjut Hermione pelan.

Sontak suasana langsung berubah kaku. Cengiran di wajah George menghilang, tidak ada yang tersenyum bahkan Hermione bisa melihat rahang Ron berubah kaku. Tidak ada yang pernah menyebut nama Harry selama beberapa tahun belakangan, mungkin mereka tidak ingin membuat Hermione teringat akan Harry dan kembali hancur. Dan kini nama itu kembali di sebut, membuat semua terdiam.

"Harry—maksudmu—Harry—" ucapan Ginny terputus-putus, ia tampak tidak yakin bahwa Harry itu yang Hermione maksud. Ginny berpikir, mungkin ada Harry lain dalam hidup Hermione.

"Apa itu Harry Potter?" tanya Ron dingin, tangannya mengepal di atas meja. Lavender mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Ron erat, berusaha menenangkannya.

Hermione mengangguk ragu. Bayangan Harry yang dipeluk gadis lain di depannya kembali memenuhi benaknya, tapi Hermione tidak mau memberitau siapapun soal itu, termasuk Ron. "Jadi selama ini Harry ada di Rumania," gumam Mrs Weasley.

"Aku tidak pernah tau," kata Charlie pelan, mendengar fakta bahwa ia dan Harry tinggal di negara yang sama.

Hermione merasa tidak enak dengan suasana itu. "Aku ingin beristirahat jika kalian tidak keberatan," ujarnya pelan. Mrs Weasley menoleh dan tersenyum lembut pada Hermione, "Pergilah, kau pasti sangat lelah," Hermione mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan menuju lantai atas, dan langsung merebahkan diri di ranjang, terlelap tidak lama kemudian.

"Kenapa dia harus bersembunyi, aku masih tidak habis pikir," kata Ron geram, masih tidak menerima kenyataan Harry meninggalkan Hermione begitu saja. Masih terbayang penderitaan Hermione selama beberapa tahun belakangan, Ron tidak habis pikir betapa egoisnya Harry.

"Aku yakin Harry punya alasan sendiri untuk melakukan semua ini," kata Mr Weasley bijak. Ron menggebrak meja, mengagetkan semua orang. "Ron! Demi Merlin! Tenanglah!" seru Bill.

"Aku tidak mungkin tenang!" Ron menatap Bill garang, Bill baru mau membantah ketika Mr Weasley angkat bicara. "Apa kalian sadar kalau kita seharusnya tidak mencampuri urusan Harry dan Hermione,"

Ron jelas-jelas keberatan dengan pendapat ayahnya. "Tentu saja aku _harus_ mencampuri urusan mereka! Harry sudah menyakiti Hermione! _Sahabatku_! Apa aku bisa _diam saja _dan_ berleha-leha_?"

"Tapi ada tahap dimana kau tidak bisa mencampuri urusan mereka terlalu dalam Ron! Aku mengerti kau berusaha menjaga Hermione, tapi kau tidak bisa ikut dalam memutuskan apapun!" seru Mr Weasley. Ron diam, ia tau ayahnya benar. Ia tidak bisa terlalu jauh mencampuri urusan pribadi Hermione dan Harry, tapi ia juga tidak terima perbuatan Harry.

Ron ingin sekali memukul Harry, memaki-makinya.

"Jika dia kembali..." kalimat itu Ron biarkan menggantung. Semua masih tetap diam, tidak menanggapi kalimat tanggung Ron yang penuh nada ancaman.

0oooo0oooo0

Harry menatap the burrow ragu. Ia tau Hermione ada di sana, begitu pula dengan Ron.

Ron.

Harry yakin Ron akan sangat murka padanya, mungkin Ron akan melancarkan beberapa pukulan pada Harry.

Dari jarak sejauh ini Harry bisa melihat anak-anak berambut merah—beberapa di antara mereka ada yang berambut pirang dan cokelat, mungkin keturunan ibu atau ayah mereka. Harry juga melihat George dan Charlie yang tampak lebih dewasa dari terakhir Harry lihat sedang bermain dengan anak-anak itu. Lalu Angelina keluar, bersama seorang wanita lagi yang Harry kenal sebagai Melissa, mungkin sekarang Melissa dan Charlie sudah menikah.

Hati Harry dipenuhi rasa rindu yang meluap-luap melihat pemandangan itu, apalagi ketika ia melihat Mr Weasley keluar untuk bermain bersama cucu-cucunya. Mr Weasley tampaknya tidak banyak berubah, hanya rambutnya yang mulai berubah warna. Lalu Mrs Weasley—

Harry sangat merindukan Mrs Weasley, sosok ibu yang menghiasi hidup Harry sejak tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts. Ia melihat seakan tidak ada yang berubah sejak terakhir ia datang, kecuali fakta bertambahnya anggota keluarga Weasley.

Seseorang menepuk bahu Harry. Gadis berambut merah tua lurus dengan mata gelap itu tersenyum pada Harry, Harry balas tersenyum padanya. "Kau siap?" tanya gadis itu, Harry mengangguk lalu menggeleng lalu mengangguk lagi.

"Aku tidak yakin," jawab Harry jujur, gadis itu menggenggam tangan Harry, berharap itu bisa menenangkan dan menguatkannya. "Kau tidak bisa terus mundur Harry, kau tau itu,"

Harry mengangguk, "Aku tau Iv, aku tau,"

"Jadi kita pergi?" tanyanya lagi, ia terlihat sangat bersemangat, berbeda dengan Harry yang ragu dan agak takut.

"Yah mungkin,"

Gadis itu memutar matanya, "Ayolah!"

Harry mengerang, tapi ia tetap melangkah mendekati The Burrow.

0oooo0ooo0

Fred asyik melempar bola dengan sepupunya, Lorraine, ditemani kakek Weasleynya. Sedangkan Zack, Victoire dan Mervin asyik bermain dengan George dan Charlie, berbagai macam barang lelucon dari toko George ada di sana. Mrs Weasley keluar untuk menawari anak-anak kue kering yang tentu saja disambut riang oleh semua Weasley junior.

Charlie baru sampai di ambang pintu ketika ia berbalik dan melihat dua sosok penyihir mendekati rumahnya. mata Charlie menyipit, berusaha mengenali siapa sosok yang akan mendatangi rumahnya itu. mulutnya menganga ketika menyadari sosok itu adalah Harry, ditemani seorang gadis berambut merah gelap di sisinya. Mereka bergandengan tangan.

George yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi di wajah Charlie langsung menoleh ke arah pandangan Charlie. George juga terkejut melihat Harry, matanya melebar, ia melongo menatap Harry.

"Potter!"

George dan Charlie menoleh. Setengah berlari Ron keluar dari the burrow, menabrak Charlie hingga hampir jatuh, George berusaha menahan Ron agar tidak bertindak ekstrim. Tapi sia-sia, Ron sangat kuat. Kuat karena murka.

Harry diam di tempat, menatap mata Ron yang melebar dengan sorot penuh kemarahan. Ia tersenyum sedih pada Ron, yang justru semakin kesal dengan melihat senyuman itu.

Ron mengepalkan tangannya, mengangkatnya tinggi dan dengan mantap meninju Harry tepat di wajah. "Brengsek!" umpat Ron, Harry jatuh tersungkur. Gadis di sisinya berteriak kaget. Teriakan itu membuat Mrs Weasley keluar, diikuti Mr Weasley, Melissa, Fleur dan Bill. Mereka sama-sama kaget melihat Ron semurka itu, tambah kaget melihat Harry yang berada di bawah tubuh Ron, sementara Ron memukulinya.

Charlie dan George menarik kedua tangan Ron, berusaha menariknya dari Harry. "Lepaskan aku brengsek! Orang ini pantas mendapatkannya!" teriak Ron histeris ketika Charlie dan George menahannya mendekati Harry lagi. Melissa dan Fleur menarik anak-anak yang sempat keluar kembali ke dalam, agar tidak melihat atau mendengar adegan itu.

"Ron! Tenanglah!" seru Charlie sambil mengencangkan pegangannya pada Ron. "Kau tidak apa-apa Harry?" tanya George, ia mengapit Ron kuat-kuat. Harry mengangguk, ia menatap Ron lurus tanpa bicara apapun. Gadis itu berjongkok, membantu Harry berdiri. Tangannya menyentuh pipi Harry yang lebam, adegan ini menambah amarah pada diri Ron.

"Kau! Kau menyakiti Hermione dan sekarang kau muncul dengan gadis lain! Kau bajingan Potter!" umpat Ron, gadis itu menoleh menatap Ron. Matanya berkilat marah, "Hei! Jaga mulutmu! Kau tidak tau apa yang terjadi!"

"Diam! Aku tidak bicara denganmu!" seru Ron kasar. "Ron!" seru Mrs Weasley, tapi Ron tidak mendengarkannya. Wajah gadis itu memerah, matanya menatap Ron tidak suka. "Hei! Kau—"

Harry menyentuh bahu gadis itu, menahannya untuk berbicara lebih jauh. Gadis itu terdiam, walau matanya masih menatap Ron benci. "Jangan berbicara seperti itu padanya, Ron," kata Harry, ia terdengar putus asa dan sedih. "Aku berhak berbicara seperti itu pada siapapun! Aku bebas berkata apapun padamu atau padanya!" seru Ron lagi.

"Ron! Tenangkan dirimu!" teriak Mr Weasley, matanya menatap Ron dan Harry bergantian. Bill menyentuh bahu Ron, menahannya. Mrs Weasley berdiri agak jauh dari mereka, menatap Harry dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

Tiba-tiba Ron bergerak dengan cepat, mendorong ketiga kakaknya sampai terjatuh lalu mengeluarkan tongkatnya dengan sigap. Pengalaman bertarung bersama Harry selama bertahun-tahun benar-benar melatih kecepatan, kekuatan juga kelincahan Ron dalam bertarung.

"Stupefy!" jerit Ron. Refleks Harry juga cepat, ia meraih tongkatnya dan langsung meneriakkan mantra protego.

"Kita tidak harus melakukan ini Ron!" teriak Harry, ia mendorong gadis itu untuk berlindung di belakangnya.

"Stupefy!"

"Protego!"

"Ron!" Harry berteriak putus asa. "Jangan menghindar Potter! Hadapi aku!" teriak Ron sebelum melancarkan mantra lagi, "Crucio!"

"Expeliarmus!"

Mantra Ron lebih cepat dan mengenai Harry. Harry jatuh, ia mengerang dan berteriak kesakitan. "Ron! Sadarlah! Ron!" panggil Mr Weasley, tapi Ron tenggelam dalam kemarahannya.

"Harry!" gadis itu terkejut melihat Harry yang terkena mantra cruciatus. Ia memandang Ron tidak percaya.

"Ron!" Mr Weasley mengguncang tubuh Ron yang malah mendorongnya menjauh. "Minggir! Ini urusanku dengannya! Dia pantas menerimanya," ujar Ron dingin.

"Ron! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Hermione berlari menghampiri mereka, rambut cokelatnya diikat acak-acakan, terlihat sekali ia melakukannya terburu-buru. Hermione melihat Harry mengejang kesakitan di tanah, ia segera menghampirinya lalu menatap Ron tajam.

"Ron hentikan!" Ron tetap bergeming, tongkatnya masih terarah pada Harry.

"Kau berlebihan Ron!" jerit Hermione, ia menatap Harry yang kesakitan dan Ron yang murka bergantian. "RONALD!"

Ron menurunkan tongkatnya perlahan, matanya masih menatap Harry murka. Harry kembali rileks, nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia tersenyum menatap Hermione, sorot matanya masih penuh kesakitan. "Hermione," panggilnya lembut. Hati Hermione menghangat, sudah lama ia ingin mendengar Harry menyebut namanya. Hermione selalu menyukai cara Harry memanggilnya, Hermione selalu bisa melihat pancaran kasih sayang yang besar setiap Harry menatapnya dan menyebut namanya. Seperti sekarang.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk sekarang," ujar Mr Weasley dengan tenang namun tetap terdengar tegas. Mereka menurut, Ron langsung berbalik dan pergi ke dalam rumah. Harry berusaha untuk berdiri, dibantu Hermione dan gadis itu. Bill dan Charlie mengambil alih Harry dan menyangga tubuh Harry seraya masuk ke dalam.

* * *

**_sengaja di update lebih cepat, biar cepet beres juga sih. hehehehe._**

**_read the next chapter!  
_**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I just own the story

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Ini Ivana Joanne Potter, adik perempuanku," ujar Harry di depan Hermione dan seluruh anggota keluarga Weasley—yang dewasa tentu saja. Hermione melotot, sebaliknya, mata Ron menyipit. Mr dan Mrs Weasley berpandangan tidak percaya, George, Percy dan Ginny melongo. Ivana melirik Harry yang tersenyum padanya.

"Well—ehm—Harry, jadi Ivana di sini adikmu? Maksudku—adik kandungmu?" tanya Mr Weasley memastikan, Harry mengangguk mantap. "Kalian tidak melihat kemiripan kami?" tanya Harry. Hermione menyelidik, Harry dan Ivana memiliki raut wajah yang persis sama, hanya saja Ivana berambut merah tua, bermata gelap dan Ivana adalah seorang perempuan. Tapi di balik semua itu Hermione bisa melihat kemiripan mereka.

Diam-diam Hermione merasa bersalah karena terlalu cepat menyimpulkan pertemuan kecil mereka di Rumania. Ternyata gadis yang bergelayut manja pada Harry adalah adik perempuannya. Wajah Hermione memanas mengingatnya.

"Kau pergi untuk mencarinya?" kali ini Bill yang bertanya, Harry mengangguk lagi. "Dad memintaku untuk mencarinya dalam surat yang ia tulis sebelum ia meninggal," jawab Harry.

"Kenapa harus kau yang pergi? Apa Ivana tidak pernah tau kalau ia memiliki seorang kakak?" Charlie menatap Ivana.

Ivana mengangkat bahu, "Aku tau aku memiliki seorang kakak, paman Alfred selalu bercerita tentang kakakku. Seorang pemberani, seperti Dad dan Mum. Tapi paman Alfred atau bibi Elizabeth tidak pernah mau memberitauku siapa dia, mereka juga tidak mau memberitau nama belakang orangtuaku, jadi aku tidak bisa mencarinya. Sampai akhirnya Harry muncul di belakangku,"

Harry nyengir, "Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di Rumania. Aku melihatnya melintasi kedai kopi yang kudatangi—"

"—Harry berlari keluar dan memanggilku Lily—"

"—Ivana menoleh, walau dia tau, Lily bukan namanya—"

"—aku menoleh karena aku melupakan sesuatu sebenarnya. Lalu aku mendapati Harry memandangiku—"

"—aku bertanya padanya, 'apa namamu Ivana?'—"

"—dan kujawab 'ya, aku Ivana Manning' saat itu juga Harry nyengir seperti orang tolol. Membuatku berpikir untuk memantrainya dan kabur," Ivana mendengus geli sementara Harry terkekeh.

Semua melongo melihat Harry dan Ivana saling melengkapi cerita masing-masing, George seperti melihat bayangan dirinya dan Fred yang sering melakukan hal yang sama. "Aku masih tidak percaya," ujar Ron dingin.

"Aku tidak berbohong, begitu juga dengan Harry disini, Ronald," ujar Ivana dingin, ekspresi hangatnya menghilang. Ivana masih tidak menyukai sikap Ron yang melancarkan kutukan cruciatus pada Harry. "Jangan memanggilku seakan kau mengenalku," sahut Ron sama dinginnya.

Mata Ivana menyipit, "Jangan memperlakukanku seakan aku ini hanya sampah yang bisa berbicara," Ron bangkit dan menghunuskan tongkatnya pada Ivana, di saat bersamaan Harry dan Ivana bangkit, menghunuskan tongkat mereka pada Ron.

"Ini urusan kita Ron, kita tidak perlu membawa-bawa Iv disini," ujar Harry pelan namun tajam. Ivana mendengus, "Oh tentu ada hubungannya dengan_ku _Harry. Kau pergi untuk mencari_ku_,"

"Ron! Harry! Hentikan! Turunkan tongkat kalian! Kau juga!" seru Bill pada kedua sahabat dan Ivana. Harry menurut, Ron juga menurunkan tongkatnya begitu pula Ivana. Ron membanting kursinya dan pergi keluar, dengan membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Suasana kembali hening. Harry kembali duduk, ia menyarungkan tongkatnya ke dalam jubah. "Kenapa kau harus pergi?" bisik Ginny, semua orang menoleh padanya. Ginny menatap Harry sendu, "Kenapa kau harus pergi?" tanyanya lagi, Hermione juga menanyakan hal yang sama di hatinya.

"Aku harus mencari Ivana, Ginny," jawab Harry singkat. "Kau bisa memberitauku, Hermione atau Ron kemana dan untuk apa kau pergi. Tapi kenapa kau harus pergi tanpa berkata apapun?" Ginny mulai terlihat kesal.

Harry mendesah, "Ginny, aku tidak ingin membawa-bawa kalian, aku tidak ingin membahayakan kalian. Pelahap maut masih gencar berkeliaran waktu itu, mereka masih mengincarku, kalian tidak akan aman jika kalian ikut bersamaku. Lagipula ini urusan keluargaku, aku merasa lebih baik aku menanganinya sendiri,"

"Kami juga keluargamu Harry," gumam Mrs Weasley dengan sedih, Harry tersenyum kecut, "Aku tau Mrs Weasley, aku tau. Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan lagi,"

Hermione bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah kamarnya. Harry menghela nafas melihat kepergian Hermione, ia tau sulit baginya untuk memaafkan Harry. Ivana merasa bersalah melihat semua itu, ia merasa semua itu salahnya. Harry pergi untuk mencari _dirinya_, meninggalkan semua orang yang mencintainya disini demi _dirinya_. _Demi Ivana_ yang bahkan belum pernah Harry temui.

"Kami tau kami tidak bisa menyalahkanmu," kata Mr Weasley. Bill dan Charlie mengangguk, Mrs Weasley dan Ginny jelas-jelas agak keberatan. "Dia tiba-tiba pergi dan tiba-tiba kembali, apa yang tidak bisa disalahkan!" seru Ginny kesal, Charlie merangkul Ginny, memintanya agar tenang.

"Ginny, Harry sudah dewasa, ia bebas menentukan hidupnya. Ia bebas untuk pergi ataupun kembali," ujar Bill tenang, dia memang yang paling dewasa di antara semua Weasley. Dia, Charlie dan Mr Weasley. Mrs Weasley baru membuka mulut untuk membantah, sebelum disela Charlie, "Mum, Harry bukan anak kecil lagi, dia sudah bisa memutuskan apa yang menurutnya terbaik. Dan dia sudah membuktikan pada kita dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri," Mrs Weasley mengatupkan mulutnya, walau jelas ia tetap tidak setuju.

"Terima kasih, aku menghargainya," kata Harry. Mr Weasley tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Harry, "Selamat datang kembali Harry," Bill, Charlie, Percy dan George mengangguk pada Harry sambil tersenyum.

Harry merasa lebih lega sekarang. "Menginap Harry?" tanya Mrs Weasley yang berusaha tersenyum seperti biasa. Harry menatap Ivana sejenak, lalu menggeleng, "Kami akan tinggal di Grimmauld untuk sementara,"

"Tinggalah Harry, untuk semalam saja. Kau belum tau barang-barang leluconku yang baru!" ujar George riang. Harry nyengir, "Menggoda sekali. Tapi sepertinya tidak, aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian,"

"Kau sebenarnya tidak mau berhadapan dengan Ron dan Hermione kan?" semprot Ginny. Harry diam, ia tidak membantah, tidak juga mengiyakan. Mrs Weasley tersenyum, "Satu malam saja Harry, bagaimana?"

Harry menoleh pada Ivana, meminta pendapat. "Tidak ada salahnya Harry," kata Ivana, Harry mengangguk-angguk. "Maaf merepotkan," kata Harry sekali lagi.

0oooo0ooo0

Ron tau ia bersikap kekanakan, Ron tau seharusnya Hermione yang bersikap dan bereaksi seperti itu ketika melihat Harry. Tapi Hermione tidak melakukannya, Ron yang yang murka dan memukul Harry dengan membabi buta, juga melancarkan kutukan cruciatus pada sahabatnya sendiri. Sedangkan Hermione membela Harry dan memintanya untuk berhenti.

Selalu begitu, pikir Ron, Hermione selalu membela Harry, selalu menemaninya. Ia tidak pernah seperti itu pada Ron, hanya pada Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Kenapa si Potter itu selalu mendapatkan segalanya? Ron bergerutu kesal.

Harry tidak pernah sadar betapa beruntungnya dia mendapatkan seseorang seperti Hermione. Ya, Ron cemburu. Cemburu karena Hermione tidak pernah mencintainya seperti Hermione mencintai Harry. Ron mengakui, ia memang mencintai Hermione lebih dari seorang sahabat. Jangan salah paham, Ron mencintai Lavender, sangat mencintai dan menyayanginya. Ron tidak pernah menyesali pernikahannya dengan Lavender, hanya saja, selalu ada tempat khusus untuk Hermione di hatinya. Tempat yang hanya bisa diisi oleh Hermione Granger seorang.

Ron menghempaskan dirinya di kursi kayu di halaman the burrow, berusaha menenangkan dirinya setelah aksi meledak-ledak di halaman dan di ruang makan. Harry sungguh bodoh, sangat bodoh, pikir Ron.

"Bisa kita bicara?"

Ron tidak perlu melihat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang mengajaknya bicara, Ron sangat mengenali suara itu. suara sahabatnya sejak tahun pertama mereka di Hogwarts. Ron tidak menjawab ya atau tidak, ia hanya diam dan melengos.

Harry, tanpa menunggu jawaban Ron, langsung duduk di sampingnya. "Aku minta maaf Ron. Aku tau aku mengecewakanmu, mengecewakan semua orang dengan pergi tanpa pamit,"

"Bagus kalau kau sadar," ujar Ron sinis. Harry tidak terlalu menanggapinya, ia kembali berbicara.

"Aku melakukan itu karena tidak ingin kalian ikut dalam misiku kali ini. Kau akan segera menjadi ayah waktu itu dan Hermione—aku tidak ingin ia dalam bahaya. Aku tau kau akan menjaganya jika aku pergi, aku percaya padamu,"

Ron tidak bergeming, ia tetap berpaling dan tidak ingin melihat wajah Harry. Harry pun tidak tau lagi harus berkata apa. Sampai akhirnya sebuah pertanyaan melintas di benaknya.

"Apa menurutmu Hermione akan memaafkanku?" tanya Harry. Ron menoleh dan menatap Harry berang. "Kau, pergi begitu saja, membuatnya hancur. Apa menurutmu dia akan memaafkanmu?"

Dahi Harry berkerut, "Well—itu—"

"Kau tidak tau betapa hancurnya dia, kau tidak tau apa yang telah dilewatinya, kau tidak melihatnya ketika dia begitu menderita tanpamu Potter!"

"Ron, aku—kau tau aku tidak—"

"Butuh waktu lama baginya untuk pulih, tapi Hermione tidak lagi sama dengan Hermione yang dulu kau kenal. Dia berubah! Karenamu! Dan bukan ke arah yang lebih baik!" jerit Ron, dia bangkit dari duduknya dan menunjuk Harry dengan murka. Bayangan penderitaan Hermione selama beberapa tahun terakhir membuatnya kembali kesal dan marah. Harry menatap Ron nanar.

"Kau menghancurkan hidupnya Potter," desis Ron.

"Aku bisa membuatnya kembali seperti dulu dan aku—"

"Dengan apa Potter! Memberinya janji-janji manis yang tidak akan kau tepati? Mengatakan kau mencintainya lalu pergi meninggalkannya lagi?"

Harry bangkit, kali ini kemarahan juga menyelimuti dirinya. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi Weasley!"

"Sebelum kau pergi kau juga mengatakan padanya kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya kan? Tapi apa yang terjadi! Apa Potter!" raung Ron dan Harry tidak menjawab. Ia menatap Ron marah, kesal dan kecewa. Tangan Ron mengepal dan dia menonjok Harry lagi, Harry terjatuh dari kursinya, mengerang kesakitan.

Ron merenggut kaus Harry, menariknya berdiri lalu menonjoknya lagi. Harry tidak lagi membiarkan Ron memukulnya, ia menangkis pukulan Ron berikutnya dan memukul Ron tepat di wajahnya. Mereka saling memukul dan bergulat hebat, namun tidak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan tongkat sihir mereka. Sepertinya baik Ron atau Harry, tidak ada yang benar-benar ingin melukai satu sama lain. Ron berguling, Harry menahannya. Tangan Harry hendak memukul Ron lagi, tapi kali ini kepalan tangan itu terhenti di udara.

"Kau berjanji akan menjaganya, Harry," desis Ron, kemarahan masih memenuhi sorot matanya, hanya saja tidak separah sebelumnya. Harry urung memukul Ron, ia bangkit dan terduduk di tanah, mengingat saat hari pernikahan Ron. Saat Harry berjanji pada Ron akan selalu menjaga Hermione, janji yang tidak ia tepati.

"_Jaga dia Mate! Dia gadis yang berharga," pesan Ron, Harry terkekeh, "Tentu aku akan menjaganya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir,"_

"Dia mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak yakin dia sudah bisa melupakanmu walau sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu," gumam Ron, ia mengeluarkan tongkatnya lalu merapalkan mantra untuk membenahi dirinya yang berantakan. "Aku selalu mencintai Hermione, sampai sekarang. Sebelum aku kembali aku sudah mengingatkan diriku sendiri agar menerima jika Hermione sudah memiliki seseorang yang menggantikan tempatku," kata Harry pelan.

"Nyatanya, Hermione tidak bisa membiarkan siapapun memasuki hidupnya. Apalagi menggantikan tempatmu,"

Harry menoleh, Ron menatap Harry tajam. "Dia menderita tanpamu Harry. Dia akan selalu menderita tanpamu,"

"Aku dan Hermione mencari tau kemana kau pergi. Kami ke Grimmauld Place, Godric's Hollow, ke tempat manapun yang terpikirkan oleh kami. Kami mendatangi Minerva, tapi dia menolak bicara karena _kau_ memintanya. Aku menyerah, Hermione semakin hancur. Dia tidak mau makan atau bicara, membuat semua orang khawatir," mata Ron menerawang, sorot matanya berubah sendu.

"Tapi dia mulai membenahi dirinya ketika ia menyadari kalau—"

Pop!

Ron dan Harry menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang wanita baru saja ber-Apprate di luar halaman The Burrow, kedua tangannya menggandeng seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru dan seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam legam.

Harry mengenal wanita itu, Andromeda Tonks. Harry menduga anak lelaki itu adalah Teddy Lupin, putra baptisnya. Tapi Harry tidak mengenali anak perempuan berambut hitam sebahu itu.

Andromeda sempat berhenti dan ragu ketika ia melihat sosok Harry, ia menggenggam tangan kedua anak disisnya lebih erat. Lalu ia berjalan mendekati sosok Harry yang terlihat berantakan, Ron yang berada di hadapannya juga berantakan. Andromeda berasumsi mereka baru saja berkelahi.

"Harry?" tanya Andromeda tidak yakin, Harry tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Harry bangkit dan merapikan dirinya sebelum menghampiri Andromeda lebih dekat. "Hai Andromeda, lama tidak jumpa,"

Mata Harry beralih pada Teddy yang menatapnya bingung, Andromeda menghela nafas lalu tersenyum pada cucunya. "Teddy, perkenalkan ini Harry Potter," Mata Teddy membulat, begitu juga mata gadis kecil di sisi lain.

"Harry Potter? Harry Potter _the saviour_?" tanya Teddy antusias, Harry terkekeh, "Iya itu, kecuali ada Harry Potter lain yang tidak kutau,"

"Dia ayah baptismu Teddy," ucap Andromeda lagi, Harry mendongak dan menatap Andromeda penuh terima kasih.

"Harry Potter adalah ayah baptisku? _Cool_! Aku harus memberitau semua orang!" seru Teddy bersemangat. Harry kembali tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut Teddy. Lalu mata Harry beralih pada gadis kecil di sebelahnya, "Dan siapa gadis kecil ini," ujar Harry.

Ron dan Andromeda berpandangan, jelas-jelas bingung harus berkata apa. "Aku Lily," jawab gadis itu malu-malu. Harry sedikit terkejut melihat mata anak itu yang berwarna cokelat teduh, seperti Hermione.

"Dia Lily Anna," kata Ron, Harry beralih pandang pada Ron yang menghela nafas berat. "Dia anak perempuan Hermione,"

0oooo0ooo0

Hermione langsung masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa menutup pintunya, ia hanya duduk di pinggir ranjang seraya menerawang kembali ke kehidupannya selama lima tahun terakhir. Kepulangan Harry membuatnya merasakan kembali perasaan saat pertama kali Harry meninggalkannya. Kesal, kecewa dan bingung.

Hermione masih bisa mendengar mereka semua mengobrol, mungkin Harry masih menjelaskan segalanya pada keluarga Weasley. Beberapa saat kemudian, obrolan itu tidak terdengar lagi. Mungkin Harry sudah pulang, mungkin.

Tok-tok-tok

Hermione menoleh, ia mendapati gadis itu berdiri di depan pintu bersama Ginny. Ivana, adik perempuan Harry. "Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Ivana sambil tersenyum lembut, Hermione hanya mengangguk lalu berpaling lagi.

"Aku ada di kamarku jika kalian membutuhkanku," kata Ginny, ia terlihat iba pada Hermione. "Trims Ginny," ucap Ivana sebelum ia masuk ke dalam kamar dan Ginny melengos pergi ke kamarnya sendiri. Ivana duduk di sisi ranjang bersama Hermione.

"Kita belum benar-benar berkenalan," kata Ivana, Hermione memandangnya, ia menangkap sinar mata Ivana yang sama persis dengan sinar mata Harry. "Aku Hermione Granger," Ivana mengulurkan tangannya yang dijabat Hermione dengan agak enggan.

"Ivana Potter," Dahi Hermione berkerut walau ia sudah mendengar nama Ivana sebelumnya, tapi tetap saja, mendengar nama Potter selain Harry membuatnya merasa aneh. "Jadi kau benar-benar adik Harry," Hermione berusaha tersenyum ramah.

Ivana nyengir, membuatnya semakin mirip dengan Harry. "Yah begitulah yang ia dan paman Alfred katakan," ujarnya riang. "Jadi Hermione, kau pacar Harry kan?" tanya Ivana dengan mata berbinar.

Hermione mengangkat alisnya, ia baru saja menemukan perbedaan antara Harry dan Ivana. "Kau ceplas-ceplos sekali, sepertinya kau mewarisi bakat ayahmu," kata Hermione, Ivana terkekeh, "Paman Alfred juga berkata begitu, dia bilang aku lebih mirip Dad dibandingkan dengan Mum,"

"Jadi Hermione, benar kau pacar Harry?—well, sebelum Harry pergi?" tanya Ivana lagi, Hermione mengangguk pelan nyaris tidak terlihat. "Jadi kalian putus karena aku," gumam Ivana, ia terdengar sedih dan Hermione yakin dia merasa bersalah.

"Tidak! Ivana, tidak—itu—emm—" Hermione bingung.

Ivana kembali tersenyum riang, "Sudahlah Hermione, aku selalu mendengar cerita tentangmu dan tentang Ron dari Harry," ujar Ivana.

"Dia bercerita tentangku?"

Ivana mengangguk, "Dan Ron juga. Juga petualangan kalian melawan Voldemort, mencari Horcrux dan cerita-cerita semasa kalian di Hogwarts," lalu Ivana menoleh dan menatap Hermione lembut, "Tapi dia lebih sering membicarakan tentangmu,"

Hermione mengangkat alisnya. "Ya, Harry sering bercerita tentangmu. Tentang Hermione yang pintar. Hermione yang cantik. Hermione yang baik. Hermione yang galak—"

"Dia bilang aku galak!" potong Hermione, ia berseru tidak percaya. Mata Ivana membundar, benar kata Harry, pikirnya.

"Well, Hermione. Dia juga bilang kalau kau selalu ada untuknya. Harry sering berkata dia merindukanmu, dia ingin menemuimu, dia ingin pulang—" Ivana menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "Dia sering berkata bahwa dia mencintaimu. Sering sekali dia berkata 'aku mencintai Hermione' dan terakhir kudengar dia berkata seperti itu adalah—" Ivana melirik jam tangannya "—satu jam lebih beberapa detik yang lalu,"

Hermione terdiam, dia tidak tau harus berkata apa. Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan dari luar.

"Kau tidak tau betapa hancurnya dia, kau tidak tau apa yang telah dilewatinya, kau tidak melihatnya ketika dia begitu menderita tanpamu Potter!"

Suara Ron, batin Hermione. Dia langsung bangkit dan membuka jendela kamarnya, Ivana berada di belakangnya. Terlihat Harry dan Ron sedang berdiri berhadapan di halaman The Burrow, keduanya terlihat murka. Ini sama sekali tidak baik. Banyak Weasley berhamburan di depan pintu, tapi mereka tidak bergerak untuk melerainya. Hanya diam dan mengawasi Harry dan Ron.

"Dengan apa Potter! Memberinya janji-janji manis yang tidak akan kau tepati? Mengatakan kau mencintainya lalu pergi meninggalkannya lagi?" Ron berteriak lagi, mata Hermione melotot mendengar mereka membicarakan dirinya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi Weasley!" sepertinya kali ini Harry juga kesal dan marah.

"Sebelum kau pergi kau juga mengatakan padanya kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya kan? Tapi apa yang terjadi! Apa Potter!" Ron mendekati Harry dan meninjunya. Hermione memekik, Ivana melotot.

Hermione baru berbalik untuk turun dan menghentikan perkelahian konyol itu, tapi tangan Ivana menahannya. "Biarkan mereka menyelesaikannya sendiri," gumam Ivana, matanya tetap mengawasi Harry dan Ron yang bergulat di tanah.

"Apa kau gila! Mereka bisa saling membunuh!"

"Mereka tidak akan saling membunuh, percayalah padaku. Mereka hanya perlu untuk mengeluarkan semua emosi mereka,"

"Aku tidak mau melihat kedua sahabatku berkelahi! Aku tidak mau mereka terluka!" seru Hermione, Ivana menoleh. Kali ini ia tidak terlihat ramah, "Aku juga tidak ingin kakakku terluka, tapi ini urusan mereka. Biarkan mereka menyelesaikannya," desis Ivana lalu kembali berpaling dan menonton.

Hermione urung pergi, ia mendekati Ivana yang sudah melepaskan tangannya. Hermione melihat Ron dan Harry sudah tidak saling memukul, tapi mereka duduk berhadapan. Terlihat lelah dan berantakan. Para Weasley sudah kembali ke dalam, sepertinya mereka merasa semua sudah berakhir.

Ron dan Harry bercakap-cakap, walau keduanya masih belum terlihat ramah. Mereka menoleh, teralihkan oleh sesuatu. Hermione melihat ke arah yang sama. Rasa hangat memenuhi hatinya, ia melihat Andromeda datang bersama Teddy dan Lily.

"Siapa itu Hermione?" tanya Ivana, ekspresinya sudah melembut lagi. "Itu Teddy Lupin, putra baptis Harry dan neneknya Andromeda Tonks," jawab Hermione sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu gadis kecil itu?" tanya Ivana lagi. Hermione tersenyum lembut, "Itu Lily Anna, putriku,"

Mata Ivana membelak, ia memperhatikan gadis kecil berambut hitam yang sedang memperhatikan Harry yang mengobrol bersama Teddy, si anak laki-laki. "Dia putri Harry," gumam Ivana.

Hermione terkejut, "Apa? Bagaimana kau—"

Ivana menoleh dan menatap Hermione dengan sama terkejutnya, "Astaga! Dia putri Harry? Harry punya anak dan dia tidak pernah memberitauku!" seru Ivana tidak percaya. Hermione melongo.

"Dia tidak pernah tau soal Lily," ujar Hermione sedih.

"Huh? Bagaimana—oh," Hermione memandang Ivana heran, Ivana terlihat sedih. "Ada apa Ivana?"

"Anakmu lahir setelah Harry pergi kan, karena itu Harry tidak tau. Kukira Harry juga tidak tau kau mengandung anaknya," Hermione mengangguk, membenarkan dugaan Ivana.

"Maaf Hermione,"

"Itu bukan salahmu,"

"Jadi dia Lily Anna Granger kukira,"

Hermione menggeleng, "Potter," Ivana terkejut, Hermione tersenyum lebar. "Dia Lily Anna Potter,"

0oooo0oooo0

"Hermione—apa?" Harry memandang Lily dan Ron bergantian.

"Lily ini anak perempuan Hermione, Harry," gumam Ron lagi, Harry berdiri kaku. Andromeda yang menyadari perubahan suasana itu langsung menggiring Teddy dan Lily ke dalam the burrow, sementara Harry dan Ron masih tidak bergeming. "Bagaimana caranya—dia—"

"Oh kau tau bagaimana caranya _membuat bayi_! Buka bajumu dan—"

"Aku tau bagaimana cara _membuat_ bayi Ron!" potong Harry cepat dengan mata melotot. "Oke," gumam Ron hampir tidak terdengar.

Harry memutar matanya, "Maksudku Ron, siapa ayah Lily?"

Ron mendesah, "Kau harus bertanya pada Hermione,"

0ooooo0oooo0

Hermione mengenal suara langkah kaki itu dengan baik, ia tersenyum bahagia, Ivana hanya memperhatikan ekspresi Hermione dalam diam. Hermione berbalik ketika suara langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin dekat.

Seorang gadis kecil berlari riang ke arah Hermione, gadis itu tersenyum lebar seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Hermione yang menyambutnya dengan sama riangnya. "Mummy!" seru Lily menghambur ke pelukan Hermione. Hermione mengangkat putrinya, memeluknya erat. Sebulan berpisah dengan Lily kecil memang berat, Hermione merindukannya setiap hari selama ia bertugas.

"Hei Lily! Apa kabar gadis kesayanganku?" tanya Hermione sambil mencium pipi Lily yang terkikik geli. "Baik Mummy! Kemarin aku dan Teddy bermain Quidditch di rumah Teddy!" cerita Lily dengan semangat. Hermione tersenyum dan menjawil pipi putrinya gemas, Lily kembali terkikik.

Melihat Lily dari dekat membuat Ivana berpikir ia memang terlihat seperti Harry, rambut dan raut wajah Lily mengingatkan Ivana pada Harry. "Mirip Harry," bisik Ivana nyaris tidak terdengar, Hermione masih asyik dengan Lily sampai melupakan kehadiran Ivana.

Lily yang masih terkikik geli menoleh dan menatap Ivana, lalu menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri, membuatnya terlihat sangat lucu dan manis. Hermione menurunkan Lily lalu beralih pada Ivana. "Nah Lily, ini Ivana Potter," kata Hermione pada Lily. Mata Lily melebar, "Aku Lily Potter. Hei! Nama kita sama!" ujar Lily semangat.

Ivana terkekeh pelan, "Itu benar, senang bertemu denganmu Lily,"

Wajah Lily tiba-tiba berubah serius, "Nama kita sama, apa kau ada hubungannya dengan ayahku?"

Ivana mendongak menatap Hermione yang juga menatapnya bingung, tatapan Hermione seakan berkata 'ini pertama kalinya dia bertanya seperti itu'. Ivana diam, tetap menatap Hermione.

Lily yang tidak sabar menunggu jawaban menghampiri Ivana lalu menarik-narik jubahnya. Ivana menunduk, mata Lily berbinar menatapnya, wajah polos itu membuat Ivana semakin bingung.

"Apa kau kenal ayahku?" tanya Lily lagi dengan nada penuh harap.

Hermione mengerang, "Lily—dia—"

"Hermione! Aku ingin bicara dengan—oh," Harry muncul di depan pintu dengan Ron di belakangnya. Ivana mengerang, Hermione membeku di tempatnya. Lily beralih menatap Harry penasaran, lalu ia berjalan menghampiri Ron yang tersenyum pada Lily sebelum menggendongnya.

"Paman Ron, siapa ini?" tanya Lily sambil menunjuk Harry yang tetap diam. Ron mendelik pada Harry sebelum menjawab, "Ini temanku dan Mummy, namanya Harry—"

Ron melirik Hermione yang bergeming, menghela nafas pelan. "Lily, kenalkan, ini Harry Potter,"

* * *

**_sebenarnya aku sendiri agak ga suka dengan ceritanya. well, keep review guys. i need your opinion._**

**_only 2 chapter before end :)  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: i just own the story**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

"Maafkan aku Hermione," pinta Harry. Hermione tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam sambil memandang keluar jendela, matanya menerawang jauh. "Mione," panggil Harry lagi, ia berjalan pelan mendekati Hermione.

"Kenapa Harry—kenapa kau harus pergi?" tanya Hermione pelan, nyaris berbisik. Harry menatapnya nanar tapi ia hanya diam tidak menjawab. Hermione merasa matanya panas, tenggorokannya tercekat, tapi ia berusaha menarik kembali airmatanya, berusaha kembali menenangkan dirinya. "Apa kau pernah memikirkan perasaan orang-orang yang kamu tinggal?" tanyanya dengan suara serak, Hermione berbalik dan menatap Harry lurus-lurus.

"Apa kau pernah memikirkan perasaanku? Aku terbangun di pagi hari dan mendapati kau sudah pergi meninggalkanku tanpa pamit, kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku? Aku hancur,Harry, aku hancur dengan kepergianmu!" Hermione mengeluarkan semua yang ada di pikirannya selama ini dalam satu tarikan nafas. Ia tidak lagi bisa menahan airmata yang kini telah jatuh menuruni pipinya.

Harry tidak pernah suka melihat Hermione menangis seperti ini, Harry membenci dirinya sendiri yang telah meninggalkan Hermione, membenci dirinya yang tidak bisa menepati janjinya untuk selalu ada di sisi Hermione dan selalu melindunginya. Hati Harry terluka ketika ia menyadari bahwa dialah orang yang menghancurkan dan menyakiti Hermione, gadis yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Harry, ia maju mendekati Hermione, mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk merengkuh Hermione erat. Hermione meronta, tapi Harry memeluknya semakin erat. "Aku tidak ingin membahayakanmu, aku tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi kali ini, Mione. Aku mencintaimu, percayalah padaku," bisik Harry tepat di telinga Hermione.

Hermione berhenti meronta. "Hermione, aku selalu mencintaimu. Tidak ada seharipun aku lewati tanpa memikirkanmu, aku sangat merindukanmu," Harry memeluknya lebih erat, matanya basah karena airmata.

"Aku kehilanganmu Harry," bisik Hermione akhirnya, ia balas memeluk Harry sama eratnya. Hermione terisak dalam pelukan Harry, ia benar-benar merindukan Harry. Merindukan pelukannya, merindukan senyumnya dan mata hijau cemerlang indahnya. Hermione tidak akan bisa mengelak, ia masih mencintai Harry. Hermione selalu mencintai Hermione.

Harry mendorong Hermione lembut, tangannya menarik dagu Hermione, menatap matanya lurus-lurus. Mata hijau cemerlang itu bertemu mata cokelat teduh, kedua pasang mata itu basah karena airmata.

"Aku mencintaimu Hermione, sejak dulu dan selamanya, aku berjanji padamu, aku tidak akan pernah pergi lagi darimu. Aku akan berada di sisimu selamanya, bahkan kematian pun tidak akan pernah bisa memisahkan kita Hermione. Percayalah padaku Hermione, aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu menangis lagi, aku tidak akan membuatmu bersedih lagi. karena itu—"

Harry terdiam, ia merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna putih. Hermione terlihat tidak percaya, Harry tersenyum lembut padanya.

0oooo0oooo0

"Zach! Lily! Berhenti membuat benda-benda ini terlempar kesana kemari!" Mrs Weasley berteriak histeris melihat peralatan dapurnya terlempar ke sana kemari di dapur karena ulah kedua anak yang kini berlari keluar sambil tertawa.

"Apa yang kira-kira mereka bicarakan di atas ya," gumam Ginny sambil melirik tangga, Ron mengangkat bahu, sudah lama ia menatap daily prophet tanpa membacanya. Ivana asyik saja bermain dengan Fred dan Lorraine, dahi Ginny berkerut melihat Ivana yang santai-santai saja.

"Iv, kau tidak takut terjadi pertumpahan darah di atas sana?" tanya Ginny. Ivana mendongak, lalu menggeleng yakin. Ginny memutar matanya.

Ron akhirnya menyimpan koran itu ke atas meja, lalu berselonjor di kursi. "Aku penasaran apa yang mereka bicarakan,"

"Apa kalian pikir ini tidak terlalu sunyi?" tanya George, semua mata beralih padanya. "Maksudku, tidak ada teriakan atau apapun, apa kalian pikir ini tidak aneh?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mungkin Harry atau Hermione sudah memasang mantra agar kita tidak mencuri dengar," gumam Bill.

"Mungkin saja," timpal Percy.

"Taruhan 8 galleon, Hermione akan memaafkan Harry,"

"George! Yang benar saja!" Ginny berseru tidak percaya.

"10 Galleon, mereka akan menikah,"

"RON!" Ginny menatap kedua kakaknya tidak percaya.

"9 galleon, mereka akan menikah dalam kurung waktu 3-4 bulan," kata Ivana dengan cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kurasa setengah tahun," gumam Ron.

"Aku bertaruh untuk satu tahun," tambah George. Ginny memutar matanya tidak percaya.

"Oke, deal," kata Ron dan Ivana bersamaan.

0oooo0oooo0

"Harry—itu—" Hermione tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata tepat, Harry tersenyum semakin lebar. Ia membuka kotak beludru itu, terlihat kilauan benda di dalamnya. Sebuah cincin dengan batu emerald berkilau indah. Hermione membekap mulutnya sendiri.

Harry berlutut di depan Hermione, ia menggenggam tangan Hermione erat. "Karena itu. Aku sudah menunggu bertahun-tahun untuk bisa menanyakan hal ini padamu dan aku tidak mau menunggu lagi. Jadi, maukah kau menikahiku Hermione Jean Granger? Aku mencintaimu dan aku rela melakukan apapun untukmu,"

Mulut Hermione megap-megap tidak percaya, sementara kedua alis Harry terangkat menunggu jawaban Hermione.

"Well?"

"..."

"Huh?"

"Aku bilang—" Hermione menarik nafas panjang. "Ya,"

Kali ini giliran Harry yang megap-megap tidak percaya. "Y-ya?"

Hermione terkikik, "Ya, Harry, ya,"

Harry langsung tersenyum lebar selebar-lebarnya. Ia memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Hermione lalu memeluknya erat. "Kau bisa pegang janjiku Hermione. Merlin! Aku mencintaimu,"

Hermione tertawa, "Aku mencintaimu Harry,"

Mereka berciuman untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun, ciuman lembut penuh rindu dan cinta.

Gedebug!

Mereka berguling di lantai, Harry dan Hermione tertawa pelan. "Sepertinya lebih baik kita pindah ke tempat yang empuk bagaimana menurutmu Mrs Potter?"

"Pikiranmu benar-benar kotor Mr Potter,"

Harry terkekeh, "Aku masih tidak bisa melupakan kejadian di kamarmu beberapa tahun lalu Hermione,"

Wajah Hermione bersemu, "Harry!" Hermione memukul bahu Harry beberapa kali, Harry pura-pura meringis kesakitan.

"Ah ya Hermione,"

"Hm?"

"Siapa ayah Lily?"

Hermione langsung tertawa keras, "Kau bodoh sekali Harry," kata Hermione di sela tawanya. Harry terlihat bingung membuat Hermione tertawa lebih keras.

"Potter,"

"Huh?" Harry memandang Hermione tidak mengerti. Hermione mengecup bibir Harry, "Lily Anna Potter, pikirkan sendiri Harry," bisik Hermione di telinga Harry.

Mata Harry membulat, mulutnya megap-megap. Hermione tertawa lagi melihat ekspresi Harry.

"Jangan bilang dia—"

"Itu benar Harry,"

"Oh Merlin!"

0ooooo0oooo0

Gedebug!

"Suara apa itu?" Ginny mengerutkan keningnya mendengar suara keras tadi. Ron dan George berpandangan, mereka nyengir. Ivana sendiri sepertinya menyadari apa yang terjadi, ia juga nyengir. Hanya Ginny yang memandang mereka bingung.

"Kenapa wajah kalian seperti itu?"

George dan Ron jelas-jelas tertawa geli, Ivana terkikik dan Bill serta Percy hanya geleng-geleng kepala, mereka juga nyengir sama lebarnya. Ginny semakin bingung melihat tingkah kakak-kakaknya.

"Apa ada di antara kalian yang mau menjelaskan ada apa?" tanya Ginny setengah kesal setengah penasaran.

"Ada apa Gin?" tanya Dean sambil mengecup Ginny sekilas, Charlie berada tidak jauh darinya. Ginny merengut kesal, "Mereka tidak mau mengatakan padaku apa yang terjadi!" keluhnya.

Charlie menatap kakak dan adik-adiknya bergantian. "Ada apa?"

"Suara 'gedebug' keras terdengar dari lantai atas, menurutmu?" tanya Bill masih dengan cengiran lebarnya. George dan Ron tertawa semakin keras, bahkan sampai memegang perut mereka masing-masing.

Dahi Charlie berkerut, ia berusaha mengaitkan suara 'gedebug' dan lantai atas. Kerutan di dahinya menghilang, matanya melebar dan mulutnya membentuk huruf O besar. Dean mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sepertinya ia juga mengerti. Ivana terkikik semakin keras. berarti tinggal Ginny yang tidak mengerti.

"Oh. Kukira ada apa," kata Charlie yang kini nyengir lebar seperti saudara-saudaranya. Dean juga berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya, tapi itu hanya membuat wajahnya terlihat aneh.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" Ginny murni kesal sekarang. Dean merangkulkan tangannya ke bahu Ginny, "_Love_, menurutmu apa yang terjadi ketika seorang lelaki dan wanita berada di ruangan yang sama lalu terdengar suara seperti 'gedebug' tadi itu?" tanya Dean lembut sambil berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya sementara semua orang di ruangan itu tertawa keras, termasuk Bill, Percy dan Charlie.

"Tentu saja—" Ginny terdiam, matanya melebar, mulutnya membentuk O besar. Akhirnya ia menyadari apa yang terjadi, wajahnya memerah, semerah warna rambutnya. "Oh,"

"Akhirnya kau mengerti _love_," kali ini Dean melepas tawanya.

* * *

**_Final Chapter will updated soon!_**


	10. Final Chapter

**Disclaimer : i own nothing.**

* * *

**Final Chapter**

"Ya Tuhan aku akan menikah," Harry berjalan bolak-balik di kamarnya. Ron mendengus kesal melihat kecemasan sahabatnya.

"Tenanglah Harry. Semua akan baik-baik saja," kata Ron. "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Ron!" jerit Harry. "Apa sebaiknya aku ber-Apprate dan kembali lagi tahun depan?" gumam Harry, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ron bangkit dari duduknya menghampiri Harry, "Hei Harry..."

Harry menoleh, "Huh?"

Plak!

Ron menampar Harry, "Lebih baik?" Harry melongo kemudian mengangguk.

0oooo0oooo0

"Kau terlihat cantik Hermione," puji Fleur yang menurut Hermione terlihat lebih cantik dari dirinya dalam balutan gaun bermotif sederhana berwarna biru muda selutut. "Trims Fleur," Hermione terlihat tegang, wajahnya pucat pasi. Gaun putih dengan buntut panjangnya melekat sempurna di tubuhnya. Ayah dan Ibunya sudah bersiap di luar setelah tadi sempat menyapa Hermione sebentar.

"Sudah waktunya, kau siap?" tanya Fleur lagi, Hermione mengangguk kaku. Fleur menghela nafas lalu tersenyum, ia menghampiri Hermione dan memeluknya, "Semua akan baik-baik saja," bisik Fleur, membuat Hermione sedikit lebih tenang.

"Tenang saja Hermione," Hermione dan Fleur menoleh, mereka tersenyum mendapati Luna sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Dengan seorang gadis kecil menggenggam tangannya. "Hai Luna," Fleur menghampiri Luna lalu memeluknya sekilas.

"Aku akan pergi ke tempat Ron, mungkin Harry akan butuh sesuatu," ujar Fleur lalu pergi menghilang di balik pintu.

Gadis kecil yang bersama Luna langsung menghambur ke pelukan Hermione yang menyambutnya, "Bibi Hermy! Kau terlihat cantik!" puji gadis kecil itu. hermione tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih Kate,"

Katherine Alice Longbottom tersenyum manis, lalu kembali menghampiri ibunya. Luna. "Akhirnya, kau dan Harry," kata Luna pelan. Hermione tertawa, "Yah, kau benar. Kami memang saling menyukai,"

"Aku selalu benar kan?" Luna tersenyum manis.

"Ya Luna, kau memang benar,"

0oooo0ooo0

Harry berdiri di altar, terpaku menatap seorang gadis yang berjalan ke arahnya. Hermione tersenyum di balik tudung yang menutupi wajahnya, di sebelahnya Mr Granger terlihat bahagia dan siap melepas putrinya. Di belakang Hermione tampak Zach dan Victoire Weasley memegang ujung buntut gaun Hermione dan Lorraine Weasley menjadi penebar bunga.

Molly dan Arthur menatap Harry dengan bahagia, mereka memang sudah menganggap Harry seperti putranya sendiri. Ginny dan Dean berada di belakang Molly dan Arthur, memangku putra mereka Stefan Thomas yang masih bayi.

Luna memandang Hermione sambil tersenyum. Akhirnya semua menjadi seperti yang ia perhitungkan sebelumnya. "Akhirnya," gumam lelaki di sampingnya. Luna menoleh dan tersenyum pada suaminya, "Ya, akhirnya," Neville mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam erat tangan Luna.

Ron senang. Akhirnya Hermione bisa kembali pada Harry. Eh, salah. Harry bisa kembali pada Hermione. Ia yakin, Harry tidak akan pernah menyakitinya. Ron yakin, Hermione akan bahagia bersama Harry.

Lily berdiri di sisi Harry, memandang ibunya yang berjalan menuju altar. Ia tersenyum, yakin ibunya tidak akan bersedih lagi dengan kehadiran ayahnya di sisi mereka. Lily yakin, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

0oooo0oooo0

Ivana dan George menyerahkan beberapa koin emas mereka pada Ron dengan muka merengut. Ron—jelas-jelas—menerima koin-koin itu dengan senang hati. Harry dan Hermione menikah dalam kurung waktu setengah tahun setelah lamaran sesuai dengan perhitungan Ron.

Ron berterima kasih pada Harry dan Hermione karena membuatnya mendapatkan uang walau tidak seberapa. Harry menggeleng-geleng, Hermione jelas terlihat tidak suka tapi ia tidak banyak bicara. Ginny memutar matanya.

0oooo0ooo0

Peron 9 ¾ Stasiun King's Cross London nampak ramai dipenuhi para penyihir. Hari ini adalah hari pertama di bulan September. Waktunya bagi anak-anak penyihir untuk kembali ke sekolah setelah berlibur dan bermalas-malasan selama musim panas. Dan bagi anak-anak penyihir berusia sebelas tahun, ini adalah hari pertama mereka bersekolah di Hogwarts, hari yang telah mereka nanti sejak mereka kecil.

Sepasang suami istri penyihir berjalan menyusuri sepanjang peron 9 ¾ sambil mendorong troli berisi barang-barang milik anak mereka. Mereka sebenarnya tidak terlihat seperti penyihir, karena tidak seperti penyihir kebanyakan, mereka tidak mengenakan jubah. Hanya pakaian Muggle sederhana. Tapi orang-orang masih dapat mengenali mereka, tentu saja. Tidak ada satupun penyihir yang tidak mengenal Harry Potter—_The Boy Who Lived, The Brave_, dan daftarnya masih terus berlanjut. Di sampingnya adalah Hermione Granger-Potter, istri Harry Potter dan penyihir terpintar dalam masanya, _The Bright_.

Lily Anna mendorong tolinya sendiri, lalu menyerahkannya pada petugas untuk dimasukkan ke dalam truk barang, lencana Ketua Murid berkilau di dadanya. Ia dan adik-adiknya—James dan Sirius—menghampiri sekelompok anak penyihir lain yang berada tak jauh dari orang tua mereka. Dalam waktu singkat ia sudah tertawa-tawa bersama mereka dengan riangnya.

"Harry! Hermione! Lama sekali tidak bertemu!"

"Ron, kita baru saja bertemu di Kementrian beberapa hari yang lalu," Ron tertawa sambil menepuk hangat pundak Harry.

Ia menatap lurus ke balik pundak Harry dan menemukan putranya, Zachary, sedang berbicara bersama-sama dengan putra Harry, James dan Sirius. Sementara itu istri Ron, Lavender Weasley terlihat berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Semoga tahun ini anakmu tidak bawa yang aneh-aneh lagi George," kata Harry, George tertawa.

"Fred tidak mungkin tidak membawa benda aneh—persis George! Entah dengan Savanna, sepertinya dia juga menyelundupkan sesuatu," gerutu Angelina, George tertawa lalu mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Angelina.

"Daripada seperti Perce? Tidak menikmati hidupnya sama sekali," Percy melotot, "Setidaknya aku melakukan hal berguna, Georgie!"

"Anakmu menjadi prefek tahun ini kan Percy?" tanya Hermione, Percy mengangguk bangga, "Dan dia akan menggantikkan Lily kalian menjadi Ketua Murid nanti," ujarnya yakin. George membisikkan sesuatu pada Angelina, mereka terkikik, Percy memelototi mereka. Mereka mengobrol ringan. "Bill, Charlie dan Ginny tidak ikut?" tanya Hermione.

"Putra kedua Ginny sakit sedangkan Dean sedang sibuk di kementrian. Charlie hanya mengantar sampai depan dan Bill tidak bisa datang, Fleur dan Melissa sibuk. Jadilah kami yang mengantar Lorraine dan juga Case—anak bungsu Bill,"jawab Marie.

"Mainlah ke the burrow Harry, Mum pasti senang kalau kau datang," kata Ron.

Peluit Hogwarts Ekspress berbunyi kencang. Menandakan keretanya siap berangkat. Para anak-anak penyihir memeluk orang tua mereka sekali lagi sebelum berlari menuju kereta. Tak terkecuali Lily dan James yang kini sedang memeluk orangtua dan adik mereka.

"Aku akan segera mengirimkan burung hantu setelah seleksi selesai," kata Lily, James tampak diam saja. "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak masuk Gryffindor?" tanya James, wajahnya terlihat cemas.

Hermione membelai putranya itu, "Berarti memang itu yang terbaik untukmu. Kami tidak masalah walaupun kau masuk Slytherin," James tersenyum simpul sebelum masuk ke dalam kereta, ia tampak benar-benar cemas. Sirius melambai semangat pada kedua kakak, "Kirim surat ya!" serunya semangat.

Hogwarts Express berbelok dan menghilang, para Weasley pamit pulang. Ron harus kembali ke kementerian, begitu juga dengan Percy dan George harus kembali ke tokonya. Harry dan Hermione memilih kembali ke rumah mereka di Grimmauld Place.

Rumah peninggalan Sirius Black itu tidak lagi suram dan tidak terurus, tapi Hermione telah merubah desain rumah itu menjadi sangat bagus dan cerah. Foto pernikahan mereka terpajang di ruang tengah dalam dua versi, bergerak dan tidak bergerak. Tapi kedua foto itu bisa mengisyaratkan betapa bahagia mereka. Juga foto ketiga anak Harry dan Hermione serta foto mereka sekeluarga.

Harry menghempaskan dirinya di sofa, Hermione duduk di sampingnya, Sirius pergi ke halaman belakang dan bermain dengan anjing mereka, Padfoot. Harry mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Hermione yang langsung bersandar di bahunya. "Sepi," gumam Hermione, "Yah, sekarang tinggal kita dan Sirius di rumah ini," kata Harry.

"Mum Dad! Surat dari Teddy!" Sirius berseru riang sambil berlari ke dalam rumah sebelum melempar dirinya di antara Harry dan Hermione. Harry mengambil surat itu dari tangan putranya.

_Harry dan Hermione,_

_Apa kabar? Maaf aku baru bisa mengirim surat sekarang. Beberapa minggu belakangan kementrian prancis sedang sibuk sekali, aku tidak punya waktu untuk menulis surat pada kalian. Bagaimana kabar Lily, James dan Sirius? Kudengar Lily jadi Ketua Murid? Sampaikan ucapan selamatku padanya._

_Well Harry dan Hermione—juga Sirius yang kuyakin ada di sana—aku baru akan kembali saat liburan natal nanti. Kuharap aku bisa bertemu kalian di The Burrow, aku ingin berkumpul dengan semuanya._

_Harry, aku berencana ingin melamar Victoire, aku dengar dari nenek kalau kau menyimpan cincin ibuku. Aku ingin memintanya, aku ingin memakai cincin itu untuk melamarnya. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan mengirimkan cincin itu padaku._

_Maaf sudah merepotkan kalian. Doakan aku semoga dia mau menerima lamaranku._

_Salam sayang,_

_Teddy Remus Lupin_

"Kau menyimpan cincin Tonks?" tanya Hermione setelah membaca surat itu bersama Harry. Harry mengangguk, "Andromeda memberikannya padaku di hari pernikahan kita, aku menyimpannya di Gringgots di brankas keluarga Lupin. Well, sebaiknya aku membalas suratnya sekarang,"

Harry bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi ke lantai 2 untuk membalas surat Teddy.

_Dear Teddy,_

_Aku senang menerima suratmu. Kabar kami semua di sini baik-baik saja, kami merindukanmu Teddy, terutama Sirius. Sejak kedua kakaknya berangkat ke Hogwarts sepertinya dia agak kesepian.—"Dusta sekali kau Harry," gumam Hermione. Harry terkekeh, "Biarlah, untuk kesan dramatis,"—_

_Well Teddy, tentang cincin ibumu, ya nenekmu memang memberikannya padaku. Dan aku merasa cincin itu lebih aman di simpan di Gringgots, di lemari besi keluarga Lupin. Dan karena aku tidak lagi memegang kunci keluarga Lupin, aku tidak bisa mengambilkannya untukmu. Maaf._

_Semoga hari-harimu di sana selalu menyenangkan. Kami di sini merindukanmu._

_Walimu,_

_Harry James Potter._

_Ps: semoga sukses juga dengan Victoire-mu._

Harry mengikatkan suratnya di kaki burung hantu Teddy yang tadi mengantarkan suratnya, lalu membuka jendela dan melepasnya ke langit luas. Harry memandangi ruang kerja yang merangkap perpustakaan ini, hampir semua buku yang ada di rak itu adalah milik Hermione. Milik Harry mungkin hanya satu baris, itu juga tidak penuh. Harry bangkit dari kursinya, mengambil album foto yang ada di salah satu rak. Album itu penuh dengan foto James, Lily, Sirius, Remus dan Peter semasa mereka sekolah, lalu foto pernikahan Lily dan James, juga foto Marauders bersama Harry yang masih bayi.

Harry menoleh, Hermione sudah berdiri di dekatnya sambil ikut melihat isi album foto tersebut. "Kau benar-benar mirip ayahmu," gumam Hermione. Harry tersenyum, "Aku percaya itu,"

"Ada apa?"

Harry menggeleng pelan, "Aku hanya berpikir, seandainya mereka ada di sini sekarang," Hermione memeluk Harry erat, "Aku yakin mereka mengawasi kita,"

Harry mengecup puncak kepala Hermione, "Terimakasih Mione," Hermione mendongak, "Untuk apa?"

"Menjadi sahabatku, istriku dan ibu dari anak-anakku. Juga karena kau selalu di sisiku,"

Hermione tersenyum, "Terima kasih juga untukmu,"

"Aku mencintaimu Hermione,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Harry,"

* * *

_beribu-ribu terima kasih saya ucapkan pada kalian yang telah setia membaca dan mereview cerita sederhana saya ini *ceileh*_

_jujur sih, saya sendiri kurang puas sama hasilnya. tapi yaaaa, namanya juga masih belajar sih. hehehe._

_keep RnR guys!_

_ditunggu kritik dan sarannya hehehehe :))_


End file.
